


Dangan Ronpa: Crooked Saints and Fallen Kings

by shirazakiyuu (Mistropolis)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, for all major dr installments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/shirazakiyuu
Summary: Sixteen talented teenagers woke up in a library.Sixteen lives imprisoned among scriptures and inks.Sixteen souls donning different masks and roles.There are millions of ways to end the story - or so the players think.There is only one conclusion to the story - or so the universe thinks.CURRENT STATUS: Chapter 1 Deadly LifeNEXT UPDATE: Chapter 1 Trial Part 1Cast Profiles





	1. {0:1} - PROLOGUE: Static songs as sung by a Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!! The mysterious project that I have been slaving over!! It takes me like just 4 months to put together haha.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy!! Hopefully, this will be as wild and enjoyable as most of the quality fangans on this site!! Enjoy!!

**PROLOGUE**

 

Static songs as sung by a Mob

[START]

 

_When I was young, they talked about a school that guarantees success for all of their graduates._

_The school is an emblem of hope, a symbol of the apex of humanity. All talents drift towards this one destination._

_This is not the story of someone who goes there._

 

 

⚜

 

 

_As I became older, calloused feet and hoarse throats are the norms. Such is the fate of those who take up tourism as their job—_

_Oh, wait. I didn't even have the courtesy to introduce myself first. My apologies._

_My name is Tsukiyama Airi. I do not have a talent. In some ways, that is a blessing in disguise, I suppose. Talent is a shackle. Those who wear it with pride do not know the path they must undertake ahead._

_I take a cursory glance at my surroundings. It is 2 p.m. and my next tour doesn’t start until around 3. Good. I can take all the time I need to familiarize myself with this amusement park again._

_Honestly speaking, amusement parks are not in my area of expertise. I mean, it’s an amusement park. There are maps readily available. The legends are easy to read. What’s the point of having a tour guide to show you the facilities of an amusement park?_

_Nevertheless, this is the tour I have already taken, so I can’t complain about it, right?_

_The amusement park has a name that I have no interest to utter since it is simply named after the city. It looks like another run-of-the-mill amusement park you see everywhere, with food and roller coasters and drop towers and animals put in cages. Heh. What is the point of going to somewhere so dull again?_

_Oh, right. It’s that extension they got over the summer. A decently large area of the park is being taken out to build something most people have never seen in their lives. Not roller coasters, not pirate ships, but something considered completely extraordinary. Not that I would have any interest in it._

_Anyway, once this job is done—_

 

 

⚜

 

 

**???** : Where the heck is this?

 

_A headache. Damnit, I don’t have any medicine on me for that._

 

_While I’m thinking that, however, the headache quickly disperses into nothingness. I raise my head._

 

_Darkness. But at least I can be certain that I previously had my head laid on a table, and I’m sitting on something._

 

_Wait. What was that voice just now?_

 

**Tsukiyama:** Who is it?

 

**???:** What is this place? Where’s my, eh, um...

 

_I slowly slide my way out of the table and the seat, then try not to knock into anything as I head towards the source of the voice. The whining never stops, which is convenient in one way but definitely irritating in another._

 

_Instead, my quest leads me towards a wall._

 

**Tsukiyama:** Ouch! What the…?

 

_Ceasing my whines, I reach for the spot on the wall again. Something resembling plastic is embedded in it. I reach towards it and press something._

 

_Light fills the room in an instant. Thank fuck I found the light switch._

 

_Apparently, the room I have been stuck in is a lecture theatre of sorts. There's seats for perhaps over a hundred people, and each row of seats has a long table for them. Each row has around twenty seats and there are at least six rows._

 

**Tsukiyama:** You still there?

 

**???:** Y—yeah, thank you…

 

_Slowly, a short figure appears from beneath one of the long tables. They have bright red hair in a ridiculous style—it almost resembles a pair of rabbit ears above a pair of wings, with pale pink ribbons and a violet headband on. They wear something like a… translucent shawl in a pale pink and blue shade if my eyes aren’t failing me. Underneath the shawl is a bright violet shirt and pink pants, along with pink ballerina flats.  A big riot of red and pink shades, if you will._

 

**???:** Thank you so much! I’m completely hopeless with dark spaces, so what you did just now is wonderful!

 

_Is that really impressive at all?…  I walk towards the kid’s spot and give them a hand to get up._

 

**Tsukiyama:** Are you really alright? I can, like, rub your temples if that helps.

 

**???:** It’s alright! I just don’t like being in places like that… It’s bright now, so I’ll be okay.

Oh, right, where are my manners! I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I!

Hello! I’m Kamisaka Mahiro, and I’m the Super High School Level Stunt Tester!

 

**KAMISAKA MAHIRO - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL STUNT TESTER**

 

**Tsukiyama:** Stunt tester? I’ve heard plenty about stuntmen, are you—

 

**Kamisaka:** Oh! I can see where the confusion stems from, but I’m not a stuntman. Stuntmen perform stunts or double for actors during action scenes. Stunt testers, on the other hand, test out whether certain stunts can be safely performed by regular people.

 

**Tsukiyama:** Such as?

 

**Kamisaka:** Usually, it’s for obstacle courses in reality TV shows. We try them out before the participants do, so we can make sure that the obstacles won’t incur severe injuries or deaths in extreme cases. Another famous example, I suppose, is to test whether certain gross-looking bugs are edible.

 

**Tsukiyama:** … Bugs?

 

**Kamisaka:**  Yeah, bugs! [Claps hands together and grins] Honestly, seeing you people all shocked and gaping with your mouth open is literally a highlight of my career every time I explain this stuff!

 

_… That’s a very interesting highlight of your career, considering what you do._

 

**Kamisaka:** So like what I was saying, we test stuff out for participants before they actually try them during the show, to ensure absolute safety.

 

**Tsukiyama:** Doesn’t that mean your life's on the line constantly then? You are trying out stuff that is potentially deadly, after all.

 

**Kamisaka:** You aren’t wrong! However, trying out strange stuff has always been part of my passion, so taking it up as my talent is nice!

 

**Tsukiyama:** Speaking of which, though… Isn’t that more like a job and less like a talent? How do they name you Super High School Level? Are there any criteria for you to pass in order to qualify as a Super High School Level Stunt Tester?

 

**Kamisaka:** Hmm… I get that question a lot, but frankly speaking…

 

**Tsukiyama:** … Yes?

 

**Kamisaka:** [Smiles mischievously] … I can’t tell you! It’s a secret for the Electoral Council that picked all of us!

 

_… I don’t know what I expected._

 

**Tsukiyama:** If you say so…

In any case. My name is Tsukiyama Airi. I’m the Super High School Level Tour Guide. Nice to make your acquaintance.

 

**TSUKIYAMA AIRI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TOUR GUIDE**

 

**Kamisaka:** Tour guide! Do you get to go to a lot of cool places, don’t you? I’m jealous!

 

**Tsukiyama:** Not really. The only reason why I even qualify is that I understand every tourist spot and cultural site in this country very well, and can handle explaining stuff and emergencies adequately enough. I don’t think that really makes me and my talent outstanding.

 

**Kamisaka:** Well, I think everyone else would be foolish not to take you seriously just because your talent doesn’t sound particularly impressive! If it helps, I don’t really think my talent sounds particularly cool… I just eat bugs after all!

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Smiles] Thanks. I don’t think you need to do that just to cheer me up though. I mean, you do cool stuff like running through obstacle courses too!

 

**Kamisaka:** Nah, Nah, it’s nothing! Speaking of which, should we move out of here?

 

_She has a point. It doesn’t look like staying here will cause anything else to happen. But before that…_

 

**Tsukiyama:** Hey, Kamisaka-san… Now that you mention that, do you have any memories of what happened prior to waking up here?

 

**Kamisaka:** [Puts chin on hand] Hmm, I don’t think so. The moment I woke up I was here. And since the room was that dark, well… You saw my embarrassing display.

 

**Tsukiyama:** I see. I don’t remember anything else either, just that I woke up in this lecture theatre alongside you, perhaps later than you, though, seeing that I woke up to you yelling for a certain something… ?

 

**Kamisaka:** Oh! Don’t worry about that! It was nothing! [Shakes hands erratically] Seriously! I’m just a big coward and very very scared of the dark! Don’t mind me at all!

 

_Even if you say so… You sound really anxious for no reason right now._

 

**Tsukiyama:** What do you say, we go out together and see if anyone’s around? There could be more of us, and sticking together is usually better.

 

**Kamisaka:** Sure! Onward we go!

 

 

⚜

 

 

_We walk out of the lecture theatre and into the outside. There is shrubbery everywhere we look, and there’s a slope that leads us back up to the first level of the library._

 

_It’s a rather cloudy day with no sunlight shining through, only endless streams of mist around. Speaking of which… There’s no visible exit here. Just mist and mist and more mist._

 

_What is this place? Why are Kamisaka and I gathered here? And why us in particular? We may be talented kids… But there’s nothing that truly connects the two of us beyond that. Not to mention, could there be others… ?_

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Points towards the mist] Perhaps there are some things outside?

 

**Kamisaka:** Even if you say so… What if we walk into the mist and can’t find our way back?

 

**Tsukiyama:** As much as that sounds like a definite conclusion, I can’t… I can’t just let this rest. [Walks towards the mist]

 

**Kamisaka:** [Grabs onto Tsukiyama’s left arm] Ai—Airi-san? Are you suggesting that you wanna go out there alone? What if you get completely lost and can’t find your way back?

 

**Tsukiyama:** Well, there are always certain risks you must take—

 

**???:** Percy! For the last time, please stop trying to fly when you’re barely full-fledged!

 

_An almost shrill, apparently masculine voice rings out from a corner. Kamisaka and I listen to it._

 

**???:** Please Percy! We know nothing of this place, it’s dangerous to go around! I mean, of course, I will hold hope that this place is not too horrible or anything, but…

 

**Kamisaka:** Who is that kid and who’s “Percy”?

 

**Tsukiyama:** Hmm, I suppose there’s only one way to find out.

 

_I take the lead and station myself behind the shrubbery, where the voice rings out. Kamisaka follows me from close behind._

 

_Nodding towards each other as a cue, we both jump out from behind the shrubs from opposite directions to trap the kid—_

 

**???:** Aaaaaaaaaa—

 

_—only for both Kamisaka and I to crash into each other._

 

**Tsukiyama and Kamisaka:** Ouch!

 

**???:** Huh? Who are you?

 

_I get up and held out a hand for Kamisaka. We right ourselves and take a closer look at the boy in front of us. He has brownish red hair with a bit of curl towards the end and has a dark blue scarf on. He wears an orange shirt with a yellow star on it, and… Obnoxiously green pants? The true feature of interest with this boy isn’t the pants though, but the fact that he has bird wings sprouting from his back. Those, logically, should be a type of shawl, the kind of which would are in a dull brown colour._

 

**???:** [Flails arms wildly in an arc] I have no idea who you guys are, but please don’t raise your voice! [Puts finger next to the lips in a shushing gesture] I just got Percy back.

 

**Tsukiyama:** Percy? [Changes tone to happier, lighter] Can you tell me who that is?

 

_The boy shyly scoops something out of his “wings” — a falcon the size of a fist appears. It starts yelling and the boy puts it back into his wing shawls at a moment’s notice._

 

**???:** This is Percy! I have had him for some time but I have never trained him. I know my job is all about training birds, but I really want Percy to have a normal life, so I didn’t do so.

Oh right, speaking of which, I still haven’t introduced myself! How rude of me!

I’m Midokuniya Rei, the Super High School Level Bird Trainer! Nice to meet you both!

 

**MIDOKUNIYA REI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BIRD TRAINER**

 

**Midokuniya:** Again, I’m sorry if I have caused any sort of disturbance… Percy here really needs more help. [Takes Percy out and pets it along its back] Alas, it’s rather late to train him as he is now…

 

**Tsukiyama:** Too late already? Isn’t Percy just a baby though?

 

**Midokuniya:** Yeah, it’s because that even if Percy is still a baby, technically speaking, he has grown up his life so far only in a pampered state and never once did any real training.

 

**Kamisaka:** But even if it is so… Anyway, I suppose what you think suits your fancy is not something we can judge, so do what you will!

 

**Midokuniya:** Your respect is much appreciated!

 

_While the boy is smiling, he does “flap” his wing shawls in an ungraceful manner, fingers fidgeting and head turning left and right. Is he alright?_

 

**Tsukiyama:** Midokuniya-san, speaking of which, have you explored the mist surrounding the library yet?

 

**Midokuniya:** Huh? The mist?

 

**Tsukiyama:** Yeah. [Tone changes back to more serious] I mean, we all just wake up from some strange place like this, there’s no way you haven’t been exploring around, right? Not to mention, can there be more of us? There are just the three of us here right now unless you have met more, and it definitely doesn’t seem like a coincidence that those of us who are gathered all happened to be SHSLs.

 

**Midokuniya:** Hmm… Personally, I have not met anyone else other than you two, but that’s only because I have been chasing Percy the whole time. He seems really irked by an environment like this, I think. And as for the mist, I would absolutely not recommend you going in there.

 

**Tsukiyama:** And? It would be because of… ?

 

**Midokuniya:** Well, that’s because like I’ve said, I have been chasing after Percy for some time, and that includes [Makes wild gestures] running into the mist.

 

**Kamisaka:** [Putting hands up to hide smile] You. You chased after a falcon right into the mist?

 

_It was at that moment that Midokuniya seems almost… displeased. He frowns slightly and lowers his face until his mouth is covered by his bright blue muffler, his eyes continuing to survey Kamisaka in a somewhat unfriendly manner._

 

**Midokuniya:** I… I don’t know why you would be asking that question almost as if it is trivial… How dare I be concerned for my own pet, right?

 

_Kamisaka swallows. It’s almost funny to watch her be nervous too. Almost._

 

**Kamisaka:** I… I mean… You know what, that does sound rather rude of me. Sorry for saying that.

 

**Midokuniya:** [Visibly happy with a smile] That’s alright! I forgive you.

Oh, where was I? Right! The part about me chasing Percy into the mist.

So basically, I did chase Percy into the mist, and I kept running around and around and around right after Percy… And then before I know it, I came back right at this point.

 

**Tsukiyama:** Right at the same point? Even though you were running straight ahead the whole time?

 

**Midokuniya:** [Puts chin on hand] Well, I can’t really be sure as to whether or not there is truly nothing in the mist or that running in would just make you jump right back out here, but… I think that is the most likely conclusion we can draw right now.

 

**Tsukiyama:** I see. Kamisaka-san and I will be on the lookout for more people around. In the meantime, do you… need help with Percy?

 

**Midokuniya:** Nah, I’ll be alright. Just gotta tether Percy up to my—

 

_Percy chooses that moment to fly up into the air before plunging right back down onto the ground, scampering around._

 

**Midokuniya:** Percy! I, uh, will see you guys around!

 

_Midokuniya then rushes away from us, his wing shawls flapping around, almost like a bird himself. Heh._

 

**Kamisaka:** Hmm, so I guess that means no going into the mist. Midokuniya-kun looks a bit unreliable, but it’s still better to play safe… ?

 

_You said that, but we don’t even know if Midokuniya is just pretending. I don’t even know if_ you _are just acting too._

 

_Back on the topic of those of us trapped… There’s no telling if there would be more of us, whatever “us” is supposed to be in this enigma of a situation. “Us” is quite likely just teenagers deemed “talented” by the Electoral Council, but how could I be sure?_

 

_I sigh. This kind of thing shouldn’t be for someone like me, a mere tour guide, to figure out. Even if I’m a talented one, it’s not like I come with a puzzle-solving feature…_

 

**Kamisaka:** Airi-san? What do you think we do now, then?

 

**Tsukiyama:** Oh. Oh right, forgive me for zoning out. Bad habit. Anyway, where do you say we go next?

 

**Kamisaka:** Hmm… What about that cafe up there?

 

_I look towards where Kamisaka is pointing, and sure enough, there’s a cafe up the slope leading to the library. The cafe looks normal enough, except it seems like there is very little lighting in it._

 

**Tsukiyama:** Yeah, let’s head there. We have no idea how many places we have to explore in this library, however, so it’s better we take stock of them.

 

**Kamisaka:** Right… But we don’t know if more people will appear and move around.

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Pouts slightly] Anyway, let’s get into the cafe.

 

 

⚜

 

 

_We walk up to the cafe. The door isn’t locked, so it doesn’t take much to get in._

 

_The cafeteria doesn’t really look special much. It has pretty plain decor, with walls furnished with striped wallpapers. Onto the side of the windows, the wall next to it has several motivational quote posters on it to make the patrons feel clever for coming here and sitting right at that spot._

 

_Inside, two people are arguing rather hotly. One has a shock of purple hair over grey hair, wearing a dark purple Harrington jacket along with a box-shaped thing hanging around their neck. They also wear grey glasses and have a surprisingly pale complexion. The other one wears a river green hoodie, with bright orange hair, a pink flower-shaped hairpin and hot pink pants and shoes._

 

**Glasses kid:** People like you are full of lies and nothing but bullshit. Did you really think you can just bullshit your way through the Electoral Council? Who exactly are you—

 

**Hoodie kid:** You are right. Of course, the Electoral Council, made up of more than fifty adults who have much experience in choosing talented teenagers wouldn’t know what they are doing. Their decision to elect me is up to them, not some dingbag like you.

 

_The latter’s words seem to land an accurate hit on the former, who now flushes from genuine anger._

 

**Glasses kid:** Girls like you don’t know what you’re saying—

 

**Hoodie kid:** Oh, and then you’re going to sink as low as disrespecting somebody’s gender identity? That’s not a valid argument and somebody like you who regularly writes so-called intellectual literature should know that.

 

_Kamisaka steps in at this moment._

 

**Kamisaka:** [Smiles in a forced manner] Hi there! I know something intense is happening right now but if y’all don’t mind—

 

**Glasses kid:** [Tone changes from angry to snobby] I do mind. Who are you and what gives you the right to interrupt us?

 

**Kamisaka:** [Visibly sweating] Well, that is true, but I was just kinda, like, trying to, you know, uh…

 

_Kamisaka looks to me for help. Goddamnit Kamisaka._

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Smiles sweetly but visibly strained] It’s true we probably shouldn’t have interrupted you, but we promise you we do that for a reason. You see, it seems like a group of teenagers like us have been gathered here in this library for inexplicable purposes.

 

_Hoodie kid speaks up._

 

**Hoodie kid:** That is true. May I add though, it seems like those of us who are gathered here are all teenagers deemed Super High School Levels by the Electoral Council as well.

 

**Glasses kid:** Tch, I wouldn’t say that if I were you, because you obviously aren’t one!

 

_Hoodie kid ignores Glasses kid and continues._

 

**Hoodie kid:** Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mamine Seika, and I am the Super High School Level Con Artist. I identify as nonbinary by the way, and I trust you lot not to be as disrespectful as this uncivilized swine behind me.

 

**MAMINE SEIKA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CON ARTIST**

 

_C—Con Artist? How does somebody like that make it into the ranks of SHSLs?_

 

_That said, I’m not letting my surprise show on my face. Years of being on the tour guide job give me a good poker face._

 

**Mamine:** [Sighs] I know, this talent baffles you too. But at least right now you didn’t make the decision to be rude about it right away, unlike—

 

**Glasses kid:** Oh, did you think you can overtake me in my own introduction? Really? Is there a con you were planning on that one already?

 

**Mamine:** I didn’t—

 

**Glasses kid:** Anyway, name’s Okuno Shouma, and my life’s purpose is to put out the “Blackheart Archives” into the world to wake everyone up. If that name somehow didn’t ring a bell, that just means I’m the Super High School Level Podcast Maker.

 

**OKUNO SHOUMA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PODCAST MAKER**

 

_Podcast Maker… Oh, isn’t he that guy who generates over millions of views in the span of three days with his podcast novel, about humans travelling into space in order to look for a new habitat?_

 

_I have never really looked into it, but I did heard that many people praise it for its complexity and exploration of how extreme humans can get. That said, the podcast is pretty polarizing as well, since a lot of critics also point out that it is way too cynical… Either way, he is still recognized as talented by the Electoral Council, so we are not ones to talk or doubt, I suppose._

 

**Okuno:** I trust that you see what we have been arguing about and see more sense from my side. This deluded gi— _individual_ claims that their so-called talent as a con artist is valid. What sort of nonsense is that?

 

**Mamine:** It isn't any nonsense. You are the one who is so insistent on arguing with me for absolutely no discernible reason. And before you want to say more, I’ll suggest you just drop it here. I have never really wanted this talent anyway, so I see no reason to argue with you further on the topic.

 

**Okuno:** Oh right! Let’s move onto the topic of your ridiculous dream! [Flails left arm around]

 

**Kamisaka:** [Glares at Okuno, then casts a friendly look towards Seika] Ignore that meanie, continue!

 

_Shocked and almost quite grateful, Seika continues._

 

**Mamine:** Well, you see, I really am not driven to use my talent anymore. What I ultimately want is for my talent to completely fade away, and for me to become a respectable human being.

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Whispers] You want your talent to be erased, but you will still argue for yourself that your talent is real and valid? Hmm…

 

**Mamine:** I can hear you, actually.

 

_Oh crap. Stupid Airi at it again._

 

**Mamine:** Not that I’m bothered, really, I understand the confusion. Why insist that your talent is real when you actually want to abandon it? Well…

Because… It would be erasing the fact that many people have been influenced by my cons. It is because I have used this talent in the past for bad that I now want to redeem myself. And the very first thing I should do, I suppose, is to remember all the wrong I have done. To be honest, by admitting all that I have done, that would be much better in paving my road to a better future.

 

_Huh… This kid really means what they said… A little part of me wants to object, but who am I to doubt such a guilt-adorned countenance?_

 

**Okuno:** Tch, say whatever your delusional brain cooks up. It doesn’t even look like we can get anywhere out of this hellhole yet. I’m getting the fuck out of this cafe, in any case. It’s rotting my brain and I’m not getting any further in this episode. Plus, I don’t want any liar to disturb me while I'm working…  

Bad meeting the lot of you, hope I won’t see you later. [Walks away quickly]

 

_Having said that, Okuno leaves the cafe with hushed footsteps. Asshole._

 

_Seika looks ready to cry on the other hand. No. Not this. I have dealt with enough tourists breaking down because they found out a specific historical site doesn’t actually exist. Or that there’s no washroom._

 

_That said, Kamisaka and I try to tend to them anyway._

 

**Kamisaka:** Don’t worry about it, Seika-san! It’s just that dumbass Shouma-san’s own fault for looking down on you. His assertions are completely fake!

 

**Mamine:** [Tries to stop sobbing] But… What he said is true to some degrees. I’m a fucking con artist. My talent is literally cheating money out of other people. Who am I to think about this kind of things like redemption?…

 

**Kamisaka:** Hmm, Shouma-san doesn’t look like the type to get along with anyone at all. Is it that, or does he hate Seika-san in particular?

 

**Tsukiyama:** What this means is that he’s a big damn child. I mean, you all know that edgy shit he wrote? I’m not surprised at all.

 

_At that, Seika almost smiles._

 

**Mamine:** Thank you for believing in me, Kamisaka-san, Tsukiyama-san.

 

**Kamisaka:** It’s no problem at all!

 

**Tsukiyama:** Indeed. Oh, speaking of which, Mamine-san, have you encountered anything else around here yet?

 

**Mamine:** No, I don’t think so. Other than teenagers also deemed as Super High School Levels, and the mist blocking all forms of entries and exits, I don’t think I have seen anything of interest.

 

**Tsukiyama:** Hmm, this really doesn’t add up at all. Why are we stuck in a place like this? What’s all that mist?

 

**Mamine:** I truly have no idea. I had been exploring this place for quite a bit too before encountering Okuno and you guys here. Everyone I have met so far doesn’t know what is going on either, and nobody has successfully found a way out through the mist yet. I don’t think anyone can leave at all.

 

**Tsukiyama:** Right… Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mamine-san. I suppose we will take our departure now. Let’s hope we can all leave unscathed soon.

 

**Mamine:** [Smiles] You don’t have to be all formal like this, Tsukiyama-san. We are all equals here. Well, technically speaking I am not, since I have done horrendous things that don’t warrant respect of any sort… If anyone should rot here, that should be me…

 

**Tsukiyama:** … I disagree with that statement entirely, but again, you are entitled to your opinion, and I suppose I don’t know enough to judge, so sorry…

I mean… Let’s all do our best.

 

 

⚜

 

 

_Hmm… The way Seika almost looks like they have seen through me is definitely not the most pleasant experience. Am I being all intentionally happy-go-lucky and preppy again? Jeez. I thought I had thrown all those bad habits away already. Well._

 

_Ignoring that, for now, should be best. What we need to do now is to explore this place further to look for answers._

 

**Tsukiyama:** Alright. What I have been thinking about this situation is that somebody has intentionally gathered us here and has no intentions of letting us go until something happens.

 

**Kamisaka:** [Whispers] We kinda do know that already…

 

**Tsukiyama:** What I’m getting here though, so far, is that everyone believes there is no leaving the library because the only visible escape route is through the mist.

 

**Kamisaka:** [Visibly a little distressed] Airi-san?… What exactly are you getting at?

 

**Tsukiyama:** Kamisaka, let’s get back down to the ground floor.

 

**Kamisaka:** Uh, alright?…

 

_It almost feels like Kamisaka actually does doubt some of my actions. I wonder how much she doubts? Or is she just the kind of sheep that follows whichever goat has the bell on its neck…_

 

_We walked back down to the ground floor, and I’m almost certain that Kamisaka actually does doubt what I do—she looks like she wants to stay on the first floor._

 

**Kamisaka:** Um, Airi-san, if you don’t mind me asking, where are you going? What are you going to do?

 

**Tsukiyama:** …

 

**Kamisaka:**... Huh?

 

**Tsukiyama:** I have to look for the truth by myself.

 

**Kamisaka:** Airi-san, I’m not sure if I understand what you mean—

 

_The element of surprise is important in this. I run into the mist by myself without a second word._

 

_The mist indeed is thick and even suffocating in some ways, but I keep urging myself to run and run and run, ignoring the crying sound from behind._

 

_How long have I been running here? It has to be like five minutes for now, but as much as I’m sure I have been running in a straight line, nothing happens. It’s… really more and more mist and nothing else to see out there. The cries fade into the background the further I run, but now I’m quite sure they are becoming louder again?…_

 

**Kamisaka:** —Don’t do this I’m begging you why do you have to—

 

_I run right into Kamisaka and crash into her, toppling both of us onto the ground._

 

**Kamisaka:** —Airi-san! You are still here!

 

**Tsukiyama:** I am.

 

**Kamisaka:** Why did you do that, what ya did back in there?

 

**Tsukiyama:** Like I’ve told you, Kamisaka, we have no way of knowing whether or not the mist is really impenetrable! I just had to see for myself.

 

**Kamisaka:** But why didn’t you believe Rei-san and Seika-san about that? They all told you there’s no going out of the mist, right? Why are you risking yourself to do such a stupid thing?

 

**Tsukiyama:** I know, but—

 

**Kamisaka:** No buts Airi-san! You’re a big damn dumbass stupider than Okuno!

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Gets up quickly, then grimaces from the pain] Hey I don’t―I’m nowhere as stupid as Okuno of all people, alright? I just wanted to see for myself if what they said is true. I’m just verifying something. Nothing wrong with that.

 

**Kamisaka:** Then answer me, Airi-san. If I’m the one telling you about the mist, would you have trusted me?

 

**Tsukiyama:** That’s… That’s not the point—

 

… _But it_ is _, isn’t that so? That I can’t really trust anyone yet, and I don’t even know if I do trust Kamisaka or not. Either way, Kamisaka now doesn’t believe in me the way she did, isn’t that so?_

 

_Good job polarizing your only friend here so far, Airi._

 

**Tsukiyama:** …

I’m sorry, Kamisaka. You are right. I have no right to doing what I just did right now. I… Have issues I need to work through with how I perceive and trust in others’ words. I promise you I will do my best not to do such a thing again.

 

**Kamisaka:** And promise me you won’t go and risk yourself for stupid things again! Who else can I cling to when we go into a dark environment! I need you for that too!! [Grabs onto Airi’s left arm, then gets herself up as well]

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Smiles briefly] Right right, and no more risking myself in doing stupid things.

 

**Kamisaka:** That’s good!

 

_Kamisaka… Why do you have to care for me like this?… We barely know anything about each other, we could be **enemies**_ ****_for all we know…_

 

_…_

 

**Tsukiyama:** Kamisaka-san?

 

**Kamisaka:** Yeah?

 

**Tsukiyama:** … Why did you come back for me back then? We… barely know anything about each other, there’s no need for you to care for me like that.

 

_Kamisaka looks at me, quiet for a few more seconds, before bursting into laughter._

 

**Kamisaka:** You idiot! You really are dumber than Shouma-san! Hahahahahahaha…

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Pouts a little] …

 

**Kamisaka:** Okay, but for real… I do care about you, Airi-san, even if it’s true that we are stuck in an ambiguously dangerous situation. You did help me back then, I think that much is clear enough.

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Laughs bitterly] I still think that, perhaps, you place your trust on me far too fast.

 

**Kamisaka:** …

I really don’t think I have and no matter what you think, I’m here with you now.

 

_The way she just phrases her words… It almost feels a little bit hostile—_

 

Who are you to doubt her, Airi? It’s a miracle that she sticks with you at all. You should be grateful. Go away with your stupid trust issues already.

 

_Right. Right, I should._

 

**Tsukiyama:** You… I’m glad that is the case.

 

**Kamisaka:** [Resumes smiling] That’s good! And remember, [Gestures to her wing-like bangs] I’ve got you under my wings now!

 

_I can’t help it. I laugh._

 

 

⚜

 

 

_Kamisaka told me next that there is another location on the ground floor that we didn’t see; the exhibition gallery. It’s located a few corners away from the lecture theatre, so we may have missed it._

 

**Tsukiyama:** Wait, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you find it while waiting for me to come back out from the mist?

 

**Kamisaka:** Oh, actually… [Looks to the side] I was. Trying to fetch help. But even Midokuniya-san completely disappeared, so I thought I should just, like walk further to see if there’s anyone. That’s how I found the exhibition gallery. I think I heard some noise from it, but then I heard you yelling, so I ran back instead, right to that spot you crashed into me.

 

_Huh… That could mean those people have disappeared already though…_

 

_Nevertheless, that place is worth exploring. After all, even if the people have left, the place could have some clues to the truth of our situation right now._

 

_We walk up to the exhibition gallery. Without the banner stuck to the fence outside of it, it really would have been easy to completely miss it. The banner indicates that for this month (the number of the month is completely scrubbed out into white) the topic of the gallery is to display extraordinary sculptures._

 

_That said, the exhibition gallery looks painfully mediocre. Just like the cafeteria, there is no particularly eye-catching feature with it. There are plain, shoddily-made cardboards with posters on them informing the visitors about whatever is interesting with those sculptures and other exhibition topics in other months. I hope when this month passes the curator will remember to switch something else into here. If this library is even normal, to begin with._

 

_Sculptures, on the other hand, sound normal enough. There shouldn’t be anything out of the blue to discover inside._

 

**???:** Hey there Imura-chan! You ever tried to grow up to this tall? Worry no more! I found a solution for you! Just get up here!

 

**Imura:** If you don’t get down right this second, I don’t promise that my sculpting knives won’t jump down your throat.

 

**???:** Guys… Peace, we haven’t even known each other for more than an hour yet. No need to be at each other’s throats already.

 

_Looks like… not, because the moment we step in we are greeted by the view of a rather ridiculous scenario. A boy with dark yellow hair swaying in different directions in a predominantly red coat and blue pants is, somehow, standing at the top of a sculpture. The sculpture is that of a man, so it takes him some efforts to hang in there properly, yet he is swinging himself around, only bothering to keep a rather loose grip around the sculpture’s shoulders to keep balance._

 

_The one below the sculpture, who’s hurling abuse at the sculpture-climbing boy, looks even plainer, almost as if he isn’t an SHSL. He wears a plain cyan t-shirt with an apron dotted with grime over it, along with light green pants and dark blue shoes. His golden hair has curls on the sides and a short length of hair stands up like an antenna. Kinda like mine, even._

 

_Lastly, the gentle yet firm voice trying to convince the other two to cease their argument belongs to a girl with a sepia skin tone. She wears a green blouse with light green zigzag patterns on it, and on top of a pair of dark green pants is a pink wrap with a similarly zigzag pattern. She also has a pair of butterfly-like hairclips on, in apparently faded golden paint._

 

**Redcoat kid:** Ahhh jeez, you guys have no sense of humour whatsoever! Why so tense over a piece of trash like this? [Slams his hand on the forehead of the statue] Ouch!

 

**Imura:** I don’t care what you think of this sculpture. All these sculptures are lovingly made, and they should be afforded the same amount of respect.

 

**Redcoat kid:** Huh? Seriously? That’s how you perceive this whole business? Hey, Imura-chan, tell me, if that’s the case, what if the sculptures are made to offend people? Should I still pay the same amount of respect?

 

**Imura:** You are missing the point here. First off, this sculpture isn’t offensive one bit. It’s simply a depiction of an ordinary English nobleman in the 19th century. Secondly, what I mean is that you should be able to respect others—

 

**Green blouse kid:** Okay, Hayami-kun, Imura-kun. This is going nowhere. Hayami-kun, it would do all of us a lot of good if you could stop fooling around on the statue. What you are doing right now has no value for any of us. Imura-kun, don’t argue with him any further. He is not listening at all and—

 

**Hayami:** Absolutely not! You have no right to make me do whatever it is you are thinking!

 

**Kamisaka:** [Whispers] Oh jeez, what kind of weird stuff am I seeing now?

 

_Instead of replying, I walk up to the trio. Actually introducing ourselves would feel better than lurking around like creeps, I figure._

 

**Tsukiyama:** Hello there, it seems like you guys are in a rather sticky situation.

 

**Hayami:** That depends on what you perceive as a sticky situation! I personally am having a lot of fun.

 

_Alright. That wasn’t a very good strategy._

 

**Kamisaka:** Hello there! Name’s Kamisaka Mahiro, Super High School Level Stunt Tester! This is Tsukiyama Airi, Super High School Level Tour Guide! How are you all doing?

 

**Green girl:** [Smiles, unimpressed] Nice to meet you two. Well, as you can see, my two companions here, [Gestures to Hayami and Imura] have been stuck in an argument, and Hayami-kun has literally been stuck there. He is too scared to get down here by himself.

 

**Hayami:** [Smile disappears] Hey! I’m no coward!

 

**Green blouse kid:** [Smirks] Oh yeah? Why don’t you show that to us then? Jump down here yourself?

 

_Hayami is flushed now, inching to jump down. But then he takes one good look at how tall the statue really is, and then he clings back to the statue instead._

 

**Green blouse kid:** What? So you are a coward?

 

**Hayami:** [Stops panicking and smirks] Oh, I see what you’re doing! You just want to bait me back down here! I’m not doing that!

 

_I changed my mind on Okuno. He’s preferable to Hayami the way crows are preferable to hyenas._

 

**Kamisaka:** Oh! So you won’t get down? I have a way then!

 

_Before Hayami can voice his confusion over that, Kamisaka walks up to the base of the statue and places her hands on it._

 

_Then she gives it a shove and Hayami lets out a scream._ The statue actually shakes.

 

**Hayami:** God! What the hell!

 

_Now he actually looks scared. Good job Kamisaka._

 

**Kamisaka:** Oh, didn’t you just say you won’t get down, period?

 

**Hayami:** I, I’m just kidding! [Smiles nervously]  Getting down in progress!

 

_Hayami finally gets back down in that case, and Imura gives him a few more glares before releasing a huge sigh._

 

**Imura:** Good that you aren’t up there… Anyway, it seems like we have all lost our manners here. Apologies. I will do my best to ensure no such embarrassing matter occur again.

And as for introductions, if you haven’t gathered yet from our previous conversations, I’m Imura Ryuunosuke, and I am the Super High School Level Sculptor. Nice to meet you. [Bows]

 

**IMURA RYUUNOSUKE - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SCULPTOR**

 

**Green girl:** I do hope the previous situation did not impede both of you in any way, shape or form. As for names, I’m Ariga Yomuri, the Super High School Level Biographer.

 

**ARIGA YOMURI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BIOGRAPHER**

 

**Hayami:** Jeez, boring introductions. How much more do I have to make?

Hayami Yumihiko, the Super High School Level Blackmailer. Just in case you haven’t figured out from the talent yet, I am not here to make friends.

 

**HAYAMI YUMIHIKO - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BLACKMAILER**

 

_Well, that’s a lot of info to dige—_ What did he just say his talent is?

 

**Kamisaka:** Um, sorry, Yumihiko-san, I don’t think I’ve caught on what your talent is—

 

**Hayami:** You could just admit that you don’t believe it, like that lil’ con artist! I totally understand. But, much like how the con artist will retort you back, I can confirm to you that I am a blackmailer and the best of the best.

 

_Judging from his tone and behaviour so far, it doesn’t seem like he has any ounce of shame, unlike Seika. Difficult to imagine these two getting along._

 

**Imura:** Before we let Hayami-kun corrupt the story, just lemme give you a gist of what just happened—

 

**Hayami:** I told Imura-chan that the statue is a fake and he got angry and tried to kill me so I took refuge up there!

 

**Imura:** —Hayami-kun here disrespects a statue as a fake, and climbs onto it as a gesture of mockery towards me.

 

**Ariga:** They are both telling a skewered version of the story, so allow me to recount it to you instead.

Hayami-kun told Imura-kun that the statue is an obvious fake. Imura-kun refuses to believe him, so Hayami-kun climbed onto it and pointed out flaws on the statue to convince Imura-kun in a rather derogatory manner. Imura-kun, in turn, believes that Hayami-kun’s only purpose in this action is to disrespect his talent as a sculptor and to disrespect the original creator of the statue, whom he believes has paid a lot of efforts in the statue’s creation. This is the true sequence of events that lead to the prior scenario.

 

_So… Ariga-san, how the hell do you manage to deal with this situation for even more than one minute… If I’m put into a situation like that I’ll probably give up before a whole minute passes, even though supposedly as the SHSL Tour Guide I’m supposed to be good at dealing with things like that._

 

_Gotta takes notes of Imura and Hayami. They don’t look like valuable allies here._

 

**Hayami:** Tch, whatever, say what you will.

 

**Imura:** [Grimace tones down to neutral expression] That being said, there are a lot of overreactions from my side, perhaps. My threats of violence are unwarranted. For that, I shall apologize to you, Hayami-kun.

 

**Hayami:** Ha! Not that I would care, but I accept ittttttttttttt.

 

**Imura:** [Turns to Kamisaka and Tsukiyama] I apologize to you two as well. It is truly an embarrassing display on my behalf.

 

_Hmm, let’s hope Imura is somewhat trustworthy in this measure then. Not that politeness really means anything. Anyone can be polite when they try hard enough._

 

**Ariga:** Now that we have ended introductions, I would prefer it if we can exchange crucial information together. We are in a rather peculiar circumstance, considering we are all locked in this library with no visible exit beyond the mist, and those of us who are locked all seem to be talented teenagers as recognized by the Electoral Council.

 

**Hayami:** [Sits down at the base of a statue with legs crossed] What is there to say, honestly? The way I see it, we are all just sitting around being forced to make friends. I hate that! [Slaps on thighs] Let me go back to my blackmailing business, or just let me scam everyone here! I’m cool with that too!

 

**Imura:** With all due respect, Hayami-kun, I don’t think antagonizing everyone here is a very good idea…

 

**Hayami:** You can’t tell me how to live my life! Not even the Electoral Council can!

 

**Imura:** …

 

_I have never wanted to leave behind an encounter this eagerly after this._

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Smiles forcefully] Well, if you guys don’t mind, I suppose we should leave for now and explore this area some more.

 

**Kamisaka:** [Points at Hayami] Not until I understand what the heck is wrong with Yumihiko-san!

 

_… Not now, Kamisaka._

 

**Kamisaka:** I mean it! You are the single weirdest guy I’ve met here so far, right behind that bird trainer guy! I mean, how do you make your talent something like that? How did they know you’re the SHSL Blackmailer? On what scale?

 

**Hayami:** Hey, why do I need to tell you?

 

**Kamisaka:** Because you also have a criminal talent and the talent isn’t even connected with any form of skill at all? With Seika-san, at least it’s because of their intelligence. With you? What makes you better at collecting like, bad things on people’s background? It makes no sense.

 

**Hayami:** Oh! You don’t have to worry about what the Electoral Council is doing honestly! And as to whether or not I am threatening to you, don’t worry! [Grins] I only blackmail bad guys!

 

**Kamisaka:** Do you really expect us to believe that—

 

**Hayami:** [Glares] Think about it with your winged brain for once! If you haven’t done anything shady in your life, how would I know and collect the evidence for that to blackmail you? [Face turns back to innocuous look] Or, are you trying to tell me you have done shady stuff in your life that I could blackmail you with?…

 

_Kamisaka is finally quiet._

 

**Hayami:** Right! That’s what I thought. Now shut your mouth and go be your friendly kiddo with little miss tour guide over there and leave me the fuck alone.

 

_… He is more hostile than I thought. Okuno probably would get along with him._

 

**Tsukiyama:** As you wish. It really has not been a pleasure to know you, Hayami-san.

 

**Hayami:** Same with me.

 

**Ariga:** [Gulps nervously] Well, I’m sorry again that Hayami-kun completely soiled your mood. If it makes things any better, I’m rather certain Imura-kun and I have met much more agreeable people of sweeter dispositions.

 

**Imura:** In all honesty, Ariga-san and I will also be leaving him alone by himself. [Glares at Hayami] It really has not been pleasant for any of us.

 

_Hayami sticks out his tongue, completely unapologetic._

 

**Hayami:** Say what you will, fellow birdies. I too will fuck off and go find better birdies to sing my song to.

 

_With that said, he sprints out of the exhibition gallery._

 

**Tsukiyama:** Ariga-san, if what you just said is true, that you have also met others, do you have any idea by any chance as to just how many of us are around?

 

**Ariga:** [Shakes her head] I’m not really sure. I have only explored this library’s first floor, and Imura-kun the same with me.

 

**Imura:** What Ariga-san said is true. We haven’t really done any exploring ever since half an hour ago, getting stuck with Hayami-kun. We have met like, more than five people at least though.

 

**Tsukiyama:** And the ones Ariga-san just suggested us to meet?

 

**Ariga:** I met some people who have gone into the library’s first floor proper, and some other outside of the entrance. There’s a kid who’s dancing near the fountain in front of the entrance, for example, and some other kids messing with the elevators.

 

**Imura:** Yeah, that’s about it.

 

_Imura… Do you have any input of your own that doesn’t coincide with Ariga…_

 

**Tsukiyama:** It has not been pleasant to meet Hayami-san, but meeting you two are definitely much better an experience. We will get going again now. Thank you again, Ariga-san, Imura-san.

 

**Ariga:** No problem. You can call me Yomuri instead if you like. I don’t mind stuff like that at all!

 

**Tsukiyama:** [Taken aback] Oh? That’s truly nice of you. I will take note of that.

 

_Jeez, don’t talk like we will be staying here for a long time and have time to know each other. As soon as this weird situation is over, I’m not going to even act like I know any of you._

 

_Kamisaka and I leave the exhibition gallery and take to the entrance of the library, where a glistening fountain is located, along with the dancing guy Ariga mentioned earlier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fangan through so far!! I already have a clear idea of what happened in the first four chapters (tbh the only chapter I'm fuzzy on is Chapter 5) so if things go smoothly enough updates should be okay-frequent!! With that said, I do have a lot of irl stuff to take care of in general, so I probably still won't be very active here aaaaaa.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! Please kudos and comment if you have enjoyed it!!
> 
> (Unbridled fans if you are reading this, Unbridled will make a comeback soon)
> 
> (Assuming if I don't get way too invested in my roster of other projects and irl stuff haha)


	2. {0:2} - PROLOGUE: Static songs as sung by a Mob

_While we are taking the stairs leading up to the entrance, we could see an evidently strange man dancing to himself next to a fountain. The fountain looks like a classic Victorian one, with a thin rim around a basin, and a misshapen statue that streams water out around its body._

 

_Dancing? It’s more like twisting all of your limbs together. To be fair, however, as much as I hate the mere act of dancing, there is an unspoken grace to the dancer in front of us. Despite his obvious stocky, and rather fat build, the dancer is absolutely flexible in his motions, with zero fumbles in his steps. It’s… mesmerizing, to say the least._

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Gasps] Airi-san! Look! Look at where exactly they are dancing!

 

_I look, and can’t help but gasp myself._

 

 _The dancer is not dancing next to the fountain. The dancer is_ dancing right on the rim _of the fountain, several metres away from the ground, and always mere inches away from falling into the waters._ _And yet he maintains a delicate and firm balance, never once falling into a watery embarrassment._

 

_Before we are really aware of it, Kamisaka and I are clapping._

 

_The dancer turns around, possibly due to hearing us._

 

 **???:** Oh! I see that you two have enjoyed my dance, no?

 

 **Kamisaka:** We did! That was awesome! The way you step and twirl and all those moves… [Makes unidentifiable gestures with fingers] It’s just… Cool! Really cool!

 

 **???:** Thank you! It’s really nice of you to say so!

 

_The dancer approaches us, and I get a better look at their features. They have a pink bandana on their head, with a small gold star on it. The bandana is also tied in a way that makes the ends of it look like the halves of a heart. They also wear an azure t-shirt with a purple heart pattern on it, and a sleeveless, green-ish cyan jacket above it. Both of his pants and shoes are of a dull green gradient, in contrary._

 

 **Bandana kid:** It’s a pleasure to meet like-minded people like you who enjoy my routine! Unlike the rather harsh and unfair critics like the purple-haired boy and the girl with a strange needle-like hair accessory.

Right, you are confused by who I’m talking about. I suppose I shouldn’t be the one to introduce them, however, as they should have a right to introduce themselves better than I do.

Me myself, on the other hand, I have a right to introduce. My name is Mitsurugi Hatsu, and I am the Super High School Level Choreographer.

 

**MITSURUGI HATSU - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CHOREOGRAPHER**

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Choreographer? I thought you are an outright Super High School Level Dancer of some sort.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Oh, the Dancer title is abolished a long time ago, since there is a large variety of different types of dances they got divided into many other titles instead. Plus, in all honesty, my talent is really more concentrated on making up dance routines rather than just dancing them outright. Who are you guys, by the way?

 

_We introduced ourselves and Kamisaka gushes some more, much to Mitsurugi’s joy._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Gosh, I never thought I could ever meet the actual Mitsurugi Hatsu himself! I know you’re more of a star only in the underground scene, but I’ve heard lots about you from my siblings and I really really admire your work! Your “Lakehouse” routine is always a favourite of theirs!

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Pirouettes] Thank you for your enthusiasm, Kamisaka-kun, it is much appreciated!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Forgive my incompetence in this related field of interest, so I can’t say I have much input in this, Mitsurugi-san, but I too think that your craft is very wonderful based on what I just saw.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Um-hmm, it’s alright! The fact that you will watch at all is touching already. Most people I know only ever think that I’m goofing around with dancing because nobody thinks a fat person can be talented in anything physical…

So yeah! It really means a lot that you like it.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** No problem, really. I’m glad that you can prevail through their biases too.

Speaking of which, Mitsurugi-san, if you don’t mind me asking, did you happen to see anyone else in this library other than us, Ariga-san and the two people you just mentioned? It seems that most of us trapped here are all Super High School Levels.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Looks to the side and avoids looking at Tsukiyama] I have met only these, and I don’t really care about looking for more.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Aren’t you concerned about our situation at hand?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Nope. You see, Tsukiyama-kun, it has been an awfully long time since I have seen anything as peaceful and serene as this library. If I don’t take this opportunity to use it for my dance routine, I feel like I would be missing out on a lot.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Frowns slightly] Understandable, but you couldn’t possibly have not suspected anything at all, right? Like the mist? And all the people trapped here? Any possible lead—

 

 **Mitsurugi:** No, really no. What’s the point of doing so anyway? I was never too clever, to begin with, so I’d be no good in figuring anything out. I believe life has its way of going with things. If that’s what should happen to me, just let it be. Sooner or later a solution will present itself.

 

_I wish I were anywhere as carefree as you._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I see… In any case, let’s hope the truth of the situation is revealed soon and we can all leave for wherever we should be instead.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Yeah.

 

_I’m not sure how much high regard I’m still holding with Mitsurugi. Too chill. No good._

 

 **Kamisaka:** I hope I get to record your dancing soon, Hatsu-san! My siblings would be so happy! I’m so glad to have at least met you in this forsaken place.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Resumes smiling] I’m glad to know you too! Hope we can actually have fun dancing together soon enough!

 

 **Kamisaka:** That surely will happen soon!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah, yeah Kamisaka-san, let’s leave. We’ve still got places to go.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Pouts] Damn, to think I can finally meet the dancing master of our time and you have to keep dragging me around?!…

 

_… Remind me again who saved you?!_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** There’s plenty of time for us to munch on being in the presence of this [Makes air quote gestures] amazing dancer and all that, Mahiro-san. For now, we should focus on—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Ehhhhh? You finally call me Mahiro instead?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Slip of tongue. Forgive me for being rude, Kamisaka-san.

 

 **Kamisaka:** No! I was enjoying that…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Smirks]

Anyway, let’s head into the—

 

 **???:** RISE AND SHINE FELLOW SURVIVORS OF THE FIRST CAUSE.

 

_What the?! Before I could really process what has happened, a shadow leaps out towards the two of us._

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Grinds to a halt] What are you d—

 

 **???:** TESTS FOR US ALL TO INVESTIGATE THIS MYSTERIOUS FORTRESS.

 

_The speaker bursts out of a book drop box—how the hell did they pop out of that narrow opening?!—and lands on their feet with zero effort somehow. Questions on how they even got in there in the first place aside, their loud voice is like an invitation for disaster with a nicely-done bow tied to it._

 

 **???:** Aaahh, you guys don’t look like survivor materials… I’m not sure if I have any more interest in talking to you. Would be better to spend my time with actual survivors, you got me? [Breathing slows down]

 

 **Tsukiyama:** No. Not at all. I have no idea what you are talking about.

 

 **???:** Pupupu… Perhaps it is my own fault? [Entire body slumps down] Anyway, I get tired of impersonating that guy, I’m getting back to my own funk.

 

_… Your what now? I try to gauge this guy properly, but all that they seem to have to go for them is being a chaotic mix of personas if what they just said about impersonation is true. Is he impersonating Hayami?_

 

_That said, their fashion sense is at least much less chaotic; they have on them a red sweater with greenish-white lines and greyish blue pants. He has a dark red backpack on him and a snow hat that looks predominantly green with light blue stripes. Chestnut brown bangs adorn a warm, terracotta complexion. He also wears a pair of pale green shoes._

 

 **Red sweater kid:** Name’s Hirogawa Eizou, Super High School Level Survivalist. Pleased to meet you, Airi-san and Mahiro-san.

 

**HIROGAWA EIZOU - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SURVIVALIST**

 

 **Hirogawa:** Before you want to be shocked about why I know your names, no, I don’t have any paranormal survivalism-related abilities for that. I just know from hearing about you guys in that Okuno guy’s conversation with this musical actor kid inside the library.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s, that’s surprisingly sharp of you.

 

_Is it really good for you to overhear from others’ conversations like that though?_

 

 **Hirogawa:** Oh, and I know you may be concerned with why I’m overhearing people behind their backs. Well, I believe the collection of information of any kind is essential to surviving different situations. Especially in unorthodox situations like this.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s fair. That said, does that mean you have any other information that may aid us to get out of this place?

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Grins] Already a little truth-hunter, aren’t you? From what I’ve gathered, you seem to be the only one who’s insistent on knowing what the situation is and if anyone finds any exit. Every word out of you only serves the purpose of trying to look for the truth while everyone else passively wanders around like ghosts, and this stunt tester trailing behind you like a loyal dog.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Frowns] I’m not sure if I like your tone just now.

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Laughs] Oh come on, little miss tour guide—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I think you do know from their passing conversation that I’m not a girl, or it’s that Okuno truly is an asshole and didn’t include that information.

 

_Hirogawa almost looks guilty just now, and just a little shocked, but he recovers fast._

 

 **Hirogawa:** Oh. Forgive this show of ignorance, I truly did not intend that. That said, my point stands. What I’m suggesting here to you is that trying to figure out everything on your own is difficult and not the way to go with it. Asking question after question at everyone as if expecting the answer to have any inherent variation in their values is already a clear indicator that you have no intentions to work with others or let others know anything you know. Ever heard of “united we stand, divided we fall”?

 

 **Kamisaka:** But, but Airi-san has me with them—

 

 **Hirogawa:** Someone who is, decidedly, not very sufficient in the brainpower department. Being quite capable of remembering the kind of bugs humans can’t eat and physical endurability does not contribute to intelligence, nor increase the chance of survival. A word to you, Kamisaka Mahiro, that you probably should not speak when it’s not in your place.

 

 **Kamisaka:** …

 

_Alright, this is no longer a tolerable thing he’s saying._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hirogawa, if you’re not intending to tell us anything, I suggest you not speak anymore. Shut it, please.

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Shrugs] Look, there are far more harsh-spoken people out there. That Okuno one, I believe, is already a good example. If you can’t handle them, I think your chance of survival is nowhere close to ninety percent. Plus, if you cannot accept even just the littlest bit of criticism from other people and only accept input from this loyal dog, I think that already indicates that you may not be as readily accepting or tolerating.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Breathes out exasperatedly] … What do you want?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Just some words of advice from a seasoned survivalist. Work with one another. Familiarize yourself with their comfort and discomfort territory. Solitary efforts can only get you so far. Only with combined efforts can we possibly have any kind of advantage over whoever threw us in here.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** If that’s all you want to tell us… Why did you have to be so hostile just now?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Me? Hostile? [Giggles] I was just impersonating that guy from earlier, the blackmailer idiot, remember? Trying to gauge what their actions are like help me understand what each of us is like.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Why don’t you do us all a favour and pretends to be Kamisaka-san instead?

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Laughs in earnest] Very funny of you, Airi-san. I think if you actually pay attention to what everyone is like, we could move this escaping campaign much faster. Forgive me again for my impersonation act and insolence, I’m sure the original whom I’m impersonating will be disappointed too. Let’s hope we can see a better Hirogawa and a better Tsukiyama in no time. Later.

 

_Hirogawa, at long last, leaves Kamisaka and I alone and heads downstairs to the ground level._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Wow, this guy’s nasty.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Eh?! Were you here the whole time, Hatsu-san?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** … The fountain’s right next to the book drop boxes, Mahiro-san.

But yeah… I understand you guys’ discomfort. He has a point about working with one another, but the way he goes about it is somewhat unsettling…

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah… I think he feels even nastier than Okuno.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I hesitate to say nastier than Okuno, but close enough, I suppose.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Airi-san, I think as friends we really should see more things eye-to-eye.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Smirks] For the last time, it’s “Tsukiyama-san”.

 

_Kamisaka only giggles in response._

 

⚜

 

_We then make our way into the library itself, at long last. Passing through the ornate glass doors with swirl patterns on them, the golden decor inside greets us. The hall has a circular design, rings in different shades of yellow and gold imprinted beneath our feet. An escalator connecting the first floor with the second is located in the very middle. Unfortunately, when we stretch our heads to look towards the end of the escalator, we can see that the entire second floor is blocked off with wooden boards and whatnot._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Maybe we should try to see what the information desk has first! It’s the most likely to have anything that could point to us what this library is.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I doubt whoever set us up like this would leave crucial information there… But we can try for sure.

 

_We approach the information desk, which is composed of a circular table with something like a screen behind it. Various posters about recent activities are pasted onto the screen. The table has a deceptive look in that it actually has a computer hidden on its second level. That said, as we look down and see the computer, we also notice the lack of a person in the station._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Maybe we can try using the computer?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Grabs a wire connected to the computer] I think the mastermind chopped up all the wires already though.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Scratches hair frantically] This is getting so damn annoying! How clever is this mastermind? How did they know everything we would be doing?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I mean, they did manage to trap upwards to at least ten kids here, I think they know what they are doing or with trapping us. If we want to have any kind of advantage, maybe it’s best to do what they don’t think we will do.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Pouts] We haven’t even done much of gauging what we can do beyond… Eh? Is that somebody on the sleeping on the checkout counter?

 

_I look towards the checkout counter at Kamisaka’s words, and sure enough, a feminine figure with blue hair is sleeping soundly on it. They have their head on their arms, face turned right. In fact, their pose almost mirrors mine around the time I woke up…_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Maybe we can try waking them up.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah. Maybe they are trapped here like us after all.

 

_We walk towards the counter, and I gently nudge on them a bit. I take a look at the counter, and sure enough, all the computers near the counter also have their wires torn open._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hello? Are you okay?

 

_No reaction. They sleep on like a baby._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hey! It’s no time for sleeping right now!

 

 **Kamisaka:** Let me try, Airi-san! [Shoves the sleeping person] HEY IT’S TIME TO WAKE U—

 

_Suddenly, in the most dramatic fashion imaginable, they pop up from the desk, eyes filled with fear and surprise. In fact, they pop up so fast, they instantly knock their head onto the low-rise concrete ceiling above._

 

 **???:** OH GOD… Miss Curator, I’m sorry [Gets up and bows deeply several times] I swear I won’t do that again…! What is it that I have done wrong? Sleeping during my job of course—

 

 **Kamisaka:** “Miss Curator”? What are you talking about?

 

_The kid shifted their sight towards us instead of an invisible figure they were staring at behind the two of us. It almost seems creepy how they looked just now; like somebody is actually behind us, a strict head of the library that will put extra jobs on the kid for napping._

 

_Wait. Extra jobs from a curator. The head of the library._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Does your talent, by any chance, have anything to do with libraries?

 

 **???:** Huh?! How do you know I’m the Super High School Level Librarian?

 

 **Kamisaka:** If that’s so, does that mean you know how we can get out of this library?

 

 **???:** [Head tilts slightly leftwards] Library? [Gazes outwards to look at the entire hall] This is _not_ the library I have always been working at! Where am I?

[Looks back at Tsukiyama and Kamisaka] And who are you guys?

 

_We introduce ourselves respectively to librarian kid, and I try my best not to stare at their outlandish attire while at it. Other than a strange cornflower dye for their hair with long bangs hanging down, they also wear a blue shirt with violet sleeves and a long pink dress with a big purple butterfly tie around her waist. They look more like a guest at an eighteenth-century British tea party with splashes of wild colours slapped onto her rather than a modern SHSL student._

 

 **???:** This doesn’t really make much more sense to me yet but… Now that it looks like we are all trapped here I should make good acquaintances at least, right?

I’m Shirazaki Yuu, and my talent is the Super High School Level Librarian.

 

**SHIRAZAKI YUU - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LIBRARIAN**

 

_Even while introducing herself only, Shirazaki is shaking like a leaf clinging desperately at a fragile tree branch in the deep winter. She looks like she will run out of breaths in a matter of seconds._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** There there… We are all friend here, there’s no need for you to be so nervous. Okay, I know that sounds fake as fuck, but bear with us for now. We are all in the same boat.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Thanks… I know we are all trapped here and supposed to work together, and me being the librarian probably means I’m supposed to know more than others…

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah! So do you know anything?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Stands back] I don’t… I am a librarian, but I’m sure I have never ever seen a library like this one. I know nothing about this place. Sorry, I can’t help…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Smiles forcefully] It’s okay! I don’t think anyone here really knows anything… Aside from the possibility that whoever trapped us here is also with us, but as of now I think we are all equally clueless about this situation.

 

 **Shirazaki:** … I wish I could offer more insight, but I’m afraid… I mean, maybe I can try to guide you guys through the library? I am a librarian, I do have basic knowledge of what a library usually has and looks like. But that’s it…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s good! But since you just woke up, I think it might be better for you to just take some rest instead.

 

 **Shirazaki:** … Thanks.

 

_I feel like I’m talking to a snail._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Let’s all try our best then!

 

 **Shirazaki:** … Yeah! And sorry again if I come off as annoying or anything…

 

 **Kamisaka:** It’s alright!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That said, we will be on our way! Hope you will feel better soon enough, Shirazaki-san!

 

 **Shirazaki:** I will! Thank you!

 

_I tug on Kamisaka’s wrist a little bit and speed-walk away from this encounter with the bravado of a stupid tourist who has no idea they just committed sacrilege by stomping on a temple’s donation box. Kamisaka gives me a weird look._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Airi-san? Am I seeing things wrong, or did Yuu-san unnerve you?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’m not unnerved. I’m _bored_. That kid looks and acts like a recently finished cardboard cutout of a doll.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Sweats profusely] Airi-san! You can’t say that! Yuu-san is probably just confused about the situation.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Sure.

 

 **???:** Hey!

 

_Kamisaka turns around to the source of the voice, while I walk on._

 

 **???:** Listen to me! I don’t really know anything about this library, but I do know one thing!

 

_Shirazaki runs back to us, probably only in motion for a few minutes and already heaving. When she gets out of here I hope she gets proper care for her lungs._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** And what happens to be this one thing?

 

 **Shirazaki:** This library contains a basement. Maybe several levels, I can’t be sure, but basements in big libraries like this are usually for hiding crucial files and information. I saw that when I got back to my counter and found a floor plan of the library. Here. [Gives Tsukiyama a folded map]

 

_… Okay, that actually does sound like a useful lead._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** As much as that could be useful… Mahiro-san and I just established earlier that it is possible that whoever that is behind this could be hiding information in more unorthodox places—

 

 **Shirazaki:** And that’s the only reason why you think it’s impossible to get more information from there? That’s silly. Think about it, they locked it for a reason. Why else do they have to do that? Anyway, I just want you guys to know that if there’s a place to look for clues surrounding this situation, the basement is probably the best place to start with.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Woah! Yuu-san, it’s really amazing of you to notice that!

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Blushes slightly] It’s nothing! I’m just glad to be of help.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Smiles] No, it’s really amazing that you noticed at all. I think most people won’t notice something like that. Thank you again.

 

 **Shirazaki:** No problem! If you guys need me for any other things related to libraries in particular, I’m here for help!

 

 **Kamisaka:** We will keep that in mind!

 

_We parted ways with Shirazaki after that, and Kamisaka keeps looking at me like there are scraps of cheesecake on my face that should go down her stomach._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Just spit whatever’s on your mind.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Aaaaaalright! First of all, you finally called me Mahiro!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Again, slip of tongue. Nothing special. Go on or shut it.

 

 **Kamisaka:** You didn’t thank Yuu-san for her efforts even though she actually said something that helps in some ways!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** We don’t have time right now. Right now, I’m going to check a general floor plan for the entire lib—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Oh come on! What’s so hard about admitting that you’re wrong and expressing gratitude?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** It’s not hard. I just have no time for that right now. If you don’t really want to help, I advise you to leave me alone.

 

_It’s not until having taken another turn into the elevator lobby that I realize I have fucked up again._

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Smile disappears gradually] Hey, Airi-san… Is it really like Eizou-san said, you have no time to work with anyone at all? Am I really just a silly kid who happens to trail behind you for no reason? Do you… Do you want me to just…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hey. Hey. [Walks back to Kamisaka’s side] Don’t believe what that idiot said. I know sometimes I do come off cold and untrusting but uh… I’m really sorry about that and I promise you I’m trying my best to move past that.

 

_Kamisaka looks at me still with sadness in her eyes, and it’s starting to unnerve me for real._

 

_I meant it when I said I’m not here to make friends. Who even wants to stay in a place like this and makes friends out of all things? Why am I judged like this for saying the truth?_

 

_But even when I told myself so… My hand reaches for hers._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I really shouldn’t have said that. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I sure as hell shouldn’t have said such hurtful things. I’m sorry.

 

_Once again, Kamisaka’s pout softens eventually._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Okay! I accept your apology one more time!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you, Kamisaka-san.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Smiles, then looks behind Tsukiyama] Oh? Are those kids over there messing with the elevators or?

 

_I look towards where Kamisaka is pointing, and sure enough, there are two kids banging on the elevators’ doors and buttons._

 

 **???:** Oh yeah? I don’t think there’s a magical switch anywhere. Guess we’re stuck on this level! That sucks.

 

 **???:** In cases like that, we just need to apply some oil to the machine. [Singsongs] There’s nothing some oil can’t fix!

 

 **???:** We are not in your musical right now, Shuka-chan! Speaking of which though, if I have my tools with me, I’d definitely make an adequate destroyer robot for this!

 

 **“Shuka”:** Destroyer robot? Silly toymaker! You only make plushies after all!

 

 **???:** Hey! You know that’s not true—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Um, hello there, are you guys also Super High School Levels who woke up trapped here?

 

_They turn towards us simultaneously, their looks resembling that of curious owls scanning tourists in an animal park before they lodge their talons onto their faces and unleash the most unholy of all screams._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You guys heard me right?

 

 **“Shuka”:** Yeah! Shuka can hear you! Shuka just has to process them bits by bits.

 

 **???:** Shuka-chan is like that! Without things being sung to her with elaborate gestures she wouldn’t understand anything!

 

 **“Shuka”:** Yuushou-chan is like that! Without offending people and being edgy he will shrivel up and die!

 

 **“Yuushou”:** Hey!

 

_Kamisaka and I introduce ourselves to them, and at this point, I think I’m sick of hearing my own name, but that’s a problem for another time._

 

_In the meantime, I take a better look at the two. “Shuka” wears a checkers-patterned t-shirt with a russet overall, along with a pair of black shoes. She has a somewhat pale skin tone and her hair is dyed in a mint green colour. She also wears a pair of yellow, upwards-pointing angle-shaped hair clips._

 

_“Yuushou” is somewhat more interesting visually compared with “Shuka”, with his periwinkle but indescribably fluffy hairdo. He wears a dark purple turtleneck, with an orange mini-apron over it._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** So, what exactly are you guys doing, if you don’t mind us prying?

 

 **“Shuka”:** [Singsongs] No mystery can be undone without everything in place! [Speaks normally] Before we get to that point, it is mandatory that we gain knowledge of who one another is!

My name is Fujimura Shuka! I’m the Super High School Level Musical Actor!

 

**FUJIMURA SHUKA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MUSICAL ACTOR**

 

 **“Yuushou”:** Names have power, so I suppose I’m ceding part of mine to you with my introduction. It’s a gesture of kindness, but don’t get used to that!

Kasugami Yuushou, Super High School Level Toymaker. It’s only a matter of time before I take hold of the power of this place and turn this shitty situation around.

 

**KASUGAMI YUUSHOU - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TOYMAKER**

 

 **Tsukiyama:** So… [Side-eyes Kamisaka to their left] How are you guys doing? Up to anything here?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Stares at Tsukiyama before bursting into laughter] That’s very funny of you, Airi-chan! I think everyone’s top priority here right now should be getting out of here, not asking one another if they have breakfast yet!

 

_I send what I hope is a triumphant smile back to Kamisaka at that. Kamisaka pouts but says nothing._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right, I appreciate your straight-forwardness, Kasugami-san—

 

 **Kasugami:** [Mugs] —Is what you’d expected me to say, right? Airi-chan, I’ve heard big things about you, and unfortunately, I think what I heard means that you’re a real big bore and I don’t like that!

 

_I know Kamisaka’s making that face behind me. I know it and that’s why I’m not giving her the satisfaction by refusing to turn around to see it._

 

 **Fujimura:** To be fair, it’s not like Shuka-chan has expended zero efforts in this! But she would prefer it if someone will just try to help with the elevators first!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Elevators? What do you mean? Are they broken or… ?

 

 **Fujimura:** They are inoperable! Think for a second there, Airi-chan! Why would we be stuck here instead of heading wherever we want instead!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Um… I would prefer it if you refer to me as Tsukiyama instead.

 

 **Fujimura:** …

Oh! I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san! I understand.

 

_Good._

 

 **Kasugami:** And as Shuka-chan was saying, the elevators are indeed inoperable! Otherwise, I would’ve dived headfirst into the Toy Library… Ahhhhh, I wanna just get up there already!

 

 **Fujimura:** Shuka-chan has no interest in toys, but she would really really love to get into the upper floor for the CD and DVD collections! There are tons of those on the upper level. Did I mention that?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Yes, and I wish you both luck to get there. We will be moving on.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Huh?! Again?!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah—

 

 **Kasugami:** Before you go, though, I do want to tell you something before you have to move on.

 

_I pause in my tracks for a second._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yes?

 

 **Kasugami:** I heard a broadcast from sometime earlier, around the time I woke up, that scattered everywhere in this library are 16 Super High School Level kids.

The broadcast also adds that in our current situation, all Super High School Level kids must familiarize themselves with everyone else present here, in order for the “grand event” to continue. [Shrugs] Whatever that is.

 

_Does everyone have to meet each other? What is the exact significance of that? Perhaps that is a way for them to gauge on how we treat one another or something? Then again, Kasugami could be just lying…_

 

_That said, it doesn’t feel like there’s any catch in knowing everyone who is trapped here. There's nothing for Kasugami to gain by making us all meet each other, so there isn't a reason for him to lie as well. And as much as I hate to admit it, Hirogawa’s words about gathering everyone and knowing everyone might be the true best bet in trying to figure anything out here._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Alright, thank you for that head’s up. We will definitely watch out for everyone.

 

 **Kasugami:** [Smiles] Good! Have a nice one!

 

_Maybe I should take note of that while I'm at it. Just how trustworthy is everyone in this place._

 

⚜

 

_We bid our goodbyes to the duo and explore this area some more. Other than the information desk, checkout counter and elevators, there are still the gift shops and the Internet hotspots to look at, assuming there are no hidden areas._

 

_With that said, I doubt the Internet hotspots would be of any help, given that everything from the computer to the information desk is broken. They would have the foresight to destroy all computers in the area, right?_

 

 **Kamisaka:** Let’s go check out the Internet hotspots first! We can try the computers and see if anything’s operational there!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Sighs loudly] Kamisaka, did you forget already? They broke all the computers in this place.

 

 **Kamisaka:** You aren’t wrong, but Airi-san, you forgot that the computers in the hotspots area are different from the ones in the information desk and checkout counter. All the hotspots computers have their individual casings that make the computers stand upright and have their wires hidden inside the casings. That might make the computers okay to use, who knows… ?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Alright, if you say so.

 

_The Internet hotspots look like some abstract sculptures made after… I don’t know what inspires the shapes of the casings for the computers, but they do possess a degree of weirdness._

 

_And from behind one of the hotspots, something stands there. Or rather, a somebody stands there, no doubt trying to unravel the enigma of our current situation themself by digging into the computers. Just like me. Hopefully._

 

 **???:** These are supposed to be Internet hotspots but there’s no Internet… The Gift shop said it has gifts and souvenirs but all I found are cosmetics… How many more lies does this library intend to perpetuate here… ?

 

_With this person that would mark the thirteenth person that I have to know. Finally, finally, fifteen is nearly in sight._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hello there… Ahh!

 

_Maybe thirteen really is a number signifying bad luck, because there’s no way this thirteenth kid I’m looking at is a real person. They wear a dark blue shirt with several rainbow-coloured beads hanging on a necklace of sorts on their neck. They also wear a pair of chocolate-brown pants that look ordinary enough but are adorned with a pink sock on their left and purple sock on their right. Their gloves are in blue and red. A fake chain stretches out from their right hip._

 

_As if the violent mishmash of colour isn’t enough, it continues right up to their hair. On the top of their head is a badger-like headgear with pink and blue stripes in crisscross form, and clipped onto the headgear are other accessories like a red musical note, a blue cross and a yellow… X-shaped thing. They also wear a facial mask with teeth painted onto it._

 

_This kid is an utter visual assault in every sense of the word. I don’t think I have encountered and taken care of any similar specimen of tourists, and this is starting to worry me._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Um… I mean, hello there… ?

 

_Colour Riot looks up from the computer, their eyes focusing on mine quickly with a confused look. Upon closer inspection of their face, they also seem to have a particularly dark complexion, darker than Ariga._

 

 **???:** O-oh, hello there! You must be one of those people trapped here, like me! How are you doing?

Oh right! I’m getting ahead of myself. Sorry about that!

My name is Maeshiro Hakaru, and I am the Super High School Level Beta Player.

 

**MAESHIRO HAKARU - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BETA PLAYER**

 

_Beta player? Like the people who test out a game before it is launched? So, there is some possibility that this guy might be more observant than others due to the nature of his job. If I’m taking out the factor on whether he is trustworthy._

 

_We once again exchange names, and my heart stops jackhammering. Once this kid starts talking, he actually seems nice enough and definitely non-threatening._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Nice to meet you, Maeshiro-san. How are you doing yourself?

 

 **Maeshiro:** Um, to be honest, I’m not exactly good… I was trying to do research for the games I was supposed to test, but I know all the computers outside the Internet hotspots have their wires cut, so I try to use these ones and see if they could be of any help. Well, there’s neither wi-fi nor residual files of any sort that point to anything here… God, this is really messing with my original plans…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** My condolences… I mean, it’s horrible for us all, but you sound awfully busy compared with quite a lot of us, so… Yeah.

 

_Jesus, Airi, can you get any more awkward?_

 

 **Maeshiro:** Thanks. I wish I could say I like this place okay, but the truth is… Not being able to get out is driving me crazy. I still have around five games to try out, and several other competitions to practise for. My sense of rhythm is never good, and yet like the idiot I am, I signed up for a Stepmania competition…

 

 **Kamisaka:** Wow, Hakaru-san, your life sounds really interesting though! Playing video games everyday sounds really nice.

 

 **Maeshiro:** [Laughs nervously] Not really. When your single interest is turned into your main source of income it could easily become tiring. That said, I do enjoy my beta-testing job very much. I love seeing the game developers’ happy faces when they hear feedback from me, and trying out all these innovative games is always a delight!

 

_Looking at this cheerful kid… I almost feel… Contaminated with his happiness. Like our current dilemma is nothing, like playing video games is the landmark of a normal person._

 

_God, I hope Kamisaka isn’t secretly making me a big softie or something. But I guess trying to understand others on a less cynical standpoint sometimes isn’t that bad._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I gotta be honest with you here… None of us here know relatively anything about leaving this place at all. Well, I guess that much is obvious since none of us has left already or anything.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Wait! Since nobody has left? How could you be so sure?

 

 **Kamisaka:** H—Hey! Don’t, don’t say it like Airi-san is lying just now. If there’s an exit, then people would have been leaving, and those who know the way would surely help us all leave too.

 

 **Maeshiro:** How could you be sure though? For all we know, there are already people who have left and left us behind. [Shudders] Or maybe they didn’t know we are here… ?

 

 **Kamisaka:** That’s too ridiculous to think about! How could they be malicious enough to leave us behind?

 

 **Maeshiro:** But—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I see where your concern stems from, but the fact is, quite a few of us could hear a broadcast from earlier that confirms there are only sixteen of us talented teenagers who are trapped here. You are the thirteenth one I’ve met aside from myself, and that makes fourteen of us here. I think it’s rather unlikely that any other would have left this place and left that many of us behind.

 

 **Maeshiro:** [Frowns] The broadcast could be a fake though…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** It could be, but I don’t feel like there’s anything else we could really believe here, so I will believe that myself. For now.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Alright. [Scratches hair frantically] Oh, oh gosh, I was so rude just now, ain’t I? I’m so sorry! I really shouldn’t have been that rude towards you, you did precisely zero thing that warrants such rude words from me, and—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** It’s alright. I get it, seriously. That said, I wish I could do something to help you too, but I guess as of now we are all trapped in this wretched place.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Yeah… And I guess the least I could do is not to complain about it. Maybe I should go see if there’s anyone I can help while I’m at it. Did you see anyone in need of help or anything?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Um, not really? Everyone else is just wandering around and looking to familiarize with one another, I guess.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Alright! I will do that now! [Runs towards the information desk]

 

 **Kamisaka:** Huh… This kid is strangely upbeat despite everything.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah.

 

_Now that’s one kid I can’t really gauge anything out of… I guess since he is a beta tester whose primary job is to look for bugs in games and all that, maybe he could be a good help in looking for exits out of here? With that said, it doesn’t look like he is particularly emotionally stable for that…_

_Anyway. Two more introductions and we are finally done for._

 

⚜

 

_The gift shop looks normal enough, with nothing of particular interest other than the fact that somehow it contains a lot of books too. There are some cosmetics spread around, but the messy details stop there. To be fair though, this gift shop does look bigger than the average gift shop, as the endless rows of shelves span beyond the periphery of my vision. It’s actually quite impressive._

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Coughs] Oh god… The cosmetics are something.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I don’t think it’s the cosmetics… It looks like there are other products like the essential oils or—

 

 **???:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_Two stick-like items flash before my eyes in a clash. Two suspiciously humane figures follow them, and before you know it something almost resembling a fight breaks out between these two._

 

 **Kamisaka:** What the hell are you guys doing!

 

 **??? [Combatant 1]:** Not your business. Fuck off!

 

_The speaker that just spits at Kamisaka wears a flowing red dress with lilac stripes all across it, but the most notable feature would be her golden hair tied up in a semi-beehive on the right side of her face, strung together by a long, purple hairpin with a decorative arrowhead on the end that pokes out of the beehive. Multiple purple, feathery strings hang down from the beehive. She wouldn’t look too out of place in a period drama._

 

_Her combatant makes themself visible after a few more strikes. They have long, silvery hair with a blue hat, a feather adorning it. They also have pretty dark skin and wear a dark blue jacket with gold bands enveloping their chest. They also have a piece of red cloth on their right arm, and currently, they are fighting against the first kid with something resembling… A pistol?_

 

 **??? [Combatant 2]:** You are making this immensely annoying for me! You can just tell me who you are and we can end it right here!

 

_The first girl screams back unintelligibly, and she opts to clash the other’s pistol with something resembling a long pin that she has to herself. The two strike at each other with fervour, too blind to see Kamisaka and I standing right next to them._

 

 **Kamisaka:** I can’t believe this! We barely know everyone and they are fighting already!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Swallows hard, then steps up with their arm up to protect their face] Um, if you two don’t mind, can we know what’s going on? We can resolve this peacefully, can’t we?

 

 **??? [Combatant 1 and Combatant 2]:** NO!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** But… We literally all just woke up here, right? Certainly, there’s no way you are already enemies! And even so, we can talk this out!

 

**??? [Combatant 1 and Combatant 2]: NO!**

 

 **Kamisaka:** Okay, you two, if you have to keep this up, can we at least know who you are first? We can try staving off this tension more easily if we at least know one another—

 

 **??? [Combatant 2]:** There will be no resolving of any sort unless this lassie tells me who she is!

 

 **??? [Combatant 1]:** I told you! I’m just a regular Super High School Level! What the hell do you want from me?

 

 **??? [Combatant 2]:** You are surely regular if you can tell us out loud who the heck are you! So do it and prove yourself!

 

_Red dress girl looks down, almost as if she has been beaten down by some invisible forces before she looks Blue Hat girl in the eyes again._

 

 **??? [Combatant 1]:** Tch, then why don’t you introduce yourself too!

 

 **??? [Combatant 2]:** Of course I can do it! Watch!

I’m the demon that comes when Davy Jones himself calls! Commander of a thousand fleets! Blood and soul of the Fate Crusher! Yoshinaga Shion, Super High School Level Privateer!

 

**YOSHINAGA SHION - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRIVATEER**

 

_Privateer? Now that’s an actual gem among the lot of us._

 

 **Kamisaka:** That’s so cool! Shion-san, what kind of pirate are you?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** P—Pirate? You insult me, funny redhead!

 

 **Kamisaka:** We just introduced oursel—I mean, I’m sorry about that, but I’m still not sure what your talent means.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Well, that’s normal. I totally get that. But! The focus shouldn’t be on my talent, but hers! [Points to ???]

 

 **??? [Combatant 1]:** You shit-for-brains! Shut up! I will introduce myself if I feel like it, jerk!

Name’s Aikoto Saori, and what my talent is is of no business of any of you.

 

**AIKOTO SAORI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ???**

 

_Well, it looks like we have another nasty one among us now._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Sorry, but uh, Aikoto-san? Why can’t you exactly tell us?

 

 **???:** At long last, reunion.

 

_What’s that voice just now?_

 

 **???:** Today will be an eventful day, my dear patrons of _Sanctus et Rex Bibliotheca_.

Please come down to the lecture theatre on the ground floor at once. Late admissions are unpleasant and you don’t want your future friends to wait for you for so long, right?

 

_That voice… It comes from the broadcast. It almost sounds foreboding, like a bad omen that is about to come true._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** We should go down.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Right, we are not deaf, buddy.

 

 **Aikoto:** Tch.

 

_With that said, we left the gift shop and walk back down the stairs leading to the lecture theatre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally part 2 is here! This part concludes with the entire cast introduced and... Is that Monokuma?
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. {0:3} - PROLOGUE: Static songs as sung by a Mob

_Yoshinaga lets out an uproarious laugh not even one minute into our walk, and that immediately sets Aikoto on a series of mental explosions, as seen on the contorted expression on her face._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** The more I think about our situation, the more hilarious it becomes!

 

 **Aikoto:** Just to let you know, what you have just said literally has zero meaning and is USELESS!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** How the hell are you repeating your own point in the same sentence…? I mean, I was just about to elaborate! Maybe if you actually listen to others sometime we won’t start fighting in the first place.

As you can all see here, we are a buncha so-called talented hooligans gathered here in this library with no supervision whatsoever. For all we know, this is just some elaborate big prank on us by the Electoral Council! They do lots of weird shit these days after all.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Um… Yoshinaga-san, I’m afraid that surmise doesn’t really fit into our understandings as of now.

From what we have all observed of the library so far, everything is too terribly elaborate and well-thought-out to be a mere prank. All wifi is down, all computers are destroyed in some ways so we can’t contact the outside, and this whole library is literally surrounded by some form of mist that none of us can walk out of without turning right back in. It is quite clear that whoever planned it is determined to make us remain here for whatever reasons.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** …

Oh damn… That sounds really bad huh.

 

 **Aikoto:** Right, miss little pirate Blackbeard and all that, why don’t we just move the fuck on and stop fooling around like a little kid?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Ja, Ja, little miss pin-head, we are just talking! Talking! It won’t peel a layer of skin off of you or anything.

 

 **Aikoto:** The fuck you just—

 

 **Kamisaka:** I think we should be close! Soon enough we'll know for sure what is happening—

 

 **Aikoto:** I’m not finished! This fucking bitch won’t stop getting on my case earlier, why should I be trusting myself with her and walking down the road with her like buddies?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Because we happen to be sharing a route, that’s all! Also, your attempt at trying to rile me up is really pathetic, so please stop.

 

 **Aikoto:** …

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Speaking of which, if that’s something elaborate to an extent like this… I think it could be possible that it was my country’s enemies’ doing! After all, I have been a true bane to their trades and other similar issues, maybe they are setting this up to bore me to death so I can’t be the captain and lead attacks on them anymore.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Wait a second… If that is so, did you try to attack Aikoto-san because you thought she was an assassin sent to assassinate you?

 

 **Aikoto:** That better not be true!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Oh, I guess you can say so!

 

_I’m going to isolate myself from people in general after all these._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Alright, knock it off, everyone. Yoshinaga-san, as much as subscribing to that simple theory is tempting, I don’t think that is the case either. While I do not know if there is a definite possibility that your enemies will pull something like that on you, it is highly unlikely that any of us could possibly be related to you. Seeing that as the case, it doesn’t make sense for those targeting you to take us in as well.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Scratches back of head] Oh… that does make sense.

 

 **Aikoto:** Of course, literally everything anyone else says makes sense because you’re the only person here who can’t think with a brain!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Jeez, little Saori, I can think with my brain alright. I just don’t have anything to rile you up in turn, because I’m not nasty enough to keep doing that. Unlike you!

 

_Aikoto makes a choking noise at that, and then she falls silent. Finally._

 

_The lecture theatre comes into sight, and sure enough, there are more of the kids we just met crowding in. Judging from the entrance alone, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Once we have walked in, it’s rather easy to confirm that there are indeed only the sixteen of us here. Pretty much everyone is already seated._

 

_Shirazaki spots me and gives a wave. but the wave is barely finished before she seemingly gives up and turns back to the screen. She’s sitting two seats away from Midokuniya, who’s waving enthusiastically at us. Percy is perching on his left shoulder. Looks like he finally has some luck with keeping him to his tether._

 

_At the top level, the row farthest away from the where the lecturer would stand, Okuno’s purple head is visible on the table before him, snoring softly. On the other side of the lecture theatre, on the same row, sits a visibly distressed Seika. Looks like they are already quite sworn enemies._

 

_Before I could get some more looks into everyone else, however, Kamisaka already drags me away to the first row._

 

 **Kamisaka:** C’mon! Let’s go sit in the front row!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Looks back to where Seika sits] But…

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Looks towards where Tsukiyama is looking] Oooh… could it be, Airi-san is actually worried for a certain friend?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Shut up… Let’s just get to the first row.

 

_I follow Kamisaka into the first row, sitting myself down on the middle seat._

 

 **???:** Video One, play.

 

_At that robotic voice’s declaration, the room’s light gradually gets dimmer, until darkness completely envelopes our surroundings._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Ahhhhh! [Clings onto Tsukiyama’s left arm]

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Are you alright?

 

_Kamisaka continues to cling onto me tightly, eyes shut tight._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Mahiro, are you okay?

 

 **Kamisaka:** … [Opens eyes and looks everywhere around her]

S—Sorry again for losing it like that. I really can’t do anything by myself in the dark like that, huh?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** It’s okay. I just wanna make sure you feel alright now.

 

 **Kamisaka:** T—thank you…

 

_The video starts playing at that, old ‘60s snowflakes flaring up the screen until they stabilize into the image of a large, school-like building._

 

 **???:** … The apex of humanity, a symbol of “hope”… It was once the end of a journey for many others’ quests for prosperity and much more…

 

 **Kamisaka:** What is it talking about? And why does that voice sound… I dunno, disembodied?

 

 **???:** However… the truth is, we can never be sure of what unfortunate fate has befallen it, as it vanished into the river of history and becomes but a remnant of a rotten past.

 

_With that enigmatic statement uttered, the shuddering image of the school vanishes in an instant, and all that is left is the blank screen._

 

 **Okuno:** What exactly is happening?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Maybe it’s just some introductory movie we have to watch regarding the library?

 

 **Aikoto:** Dumbass! This is a library, why do they have to tell us about a fucking school?

 

 **Imura:** Hey now, I don’t think there is any need to be so rude…

 

 **Aikoto:** That does not concern you at all, you little—

 

 **Ariga:** Everyone, quiet down, please. We must be gathered here for a purpose, and in my opinions, we should keep a clear head so as to prepare for whatever is to happen next.

 

 **Mamine:** Even if you said so… we still have no way of knowing what is going to happen. We don’t even understand what just happened.

 

 **Fujimura:** She’s right! How can we know what to do if we don’t even understand what just happened?

 

 **Mamine:** If you don’t mind, it’s a “they”...

 

 **Fujimura:** They are right! How can we know what to do if we don’t even understand what just happened?

 

 **Maeshiro:** Did she literally just repeated all these even though we’ve all heard her… ?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Stands up and slams her fist down on the table] Hey! Whoever you are, what you just showed to us isn’t funny! It’s cryptic and none of us knows jack!

So come be a darling and explain what the fuck you’re doing before—

 

 **???:** Are you all enjoying our library facilities?

 

_The room lightens up in an instant, everyone’s confused expressions clear as day._

 

 **???:** Oh… My dear patrons, I must say I am disappointed in your cold receptions. Or rather, should I say a lack of receptions?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Who are you? Show yourself!

 

 **???:** Ahhh… Have no one told you, it is rude to speak to your superiors like this?

 

 **Okuno:** Whoever the hell you are, you’re definitely being more annoying than the rest of us! You’ve been doing nothing but confusing us! What do you want?

 

 **???:** There there… We are more to the point here.

You are all gathered here for a purpose, a singular purpose.

The sweet despair, the thrill of the kill… _It’s here._

 

_What?_

 

_Without missing a beat, streams of mist start flowing out of from either side of the screen, until it overwhelms the entire theatre._

 

 **Kasugami:** What’s happening now?

 

 **Shirazaki:** The voice… maybe it’s going to appear?

 

 **Imura:** Brace yourself, everyone, this doesn’t feel right.

 

_As everyone desperately waves the mist away from their faces, two small figures appear onto the lecturer’s table, bringing out two mics in the process._

 

 **???:** Testing! Testing! Can everyone hear us loud and clear?

 

_The mist completely dissipates, and two crows appear. One pure white with a single strand of feather poking out from the top of its head, and the other of an utter black plumage with a singular lighting bolt-shaped red eye, a clashing feature on its face like a scar._

 

 **??? [Both]:** Greetings, dear patrons. Welcome to _Sanctus et Rex Bibliotheca_.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Did those crows just speak?

 

 **??? [White crow]:** Correct, dear patron.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Ehhhhhhh?—

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I think… it really is the crows speaking.

 

 **Fujimura:** Yahoo! That’s cool!

 

 **Kasugami:** You think crows talking is cool? Do you have no self-awareness whatsoever?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Let’s not get distracted here… Whoever you are that just spoke, who are you?

 

 **??? [Black crow]:** Oh! Shishou, I always told you kids nowadays will not give any respect unless they are well-warranted in their eyes! But you forget that and go ahead and confuse them until they think you are just puppets again! Gosh! [Wing slaps White crow on the head]

Forgive my mate’s mediocre performance so far! I will salvage it, by first giving you all some information.

Ahem… All sixteen of you here are not permitted to leave.

 

_The theatre erupts into a chorus of chaos._

 

 **Aikoto:** Excuse me?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** What do you mean… ? We… can’t leave?

 

 **Kasugami:** Hey! That’s not funny! I got a million toy gun projects back at home! Release me this instant!

 

 **Okuno:** Hey, whoever is doing all these right now, if you step up right this instant, I will consider leaving you with a face not full of scars.

 

 **Midokuniya:** That’s a helluva way of saying you won’t hurt the prankster…

 

 **Okuno:** Shut it. You heard me, puppeteer? I have no idea about your sense of humour, but this is going too far! So show yourself and let us leave already!

 

_At Okuno’s request, the room suddenly freezes over, as if several degrees have dropped. But as soon as that happened, the temperature drop stops and becomes normal again._

 

 **??? [Black crow]:** I feel that you children have mistaken something here. There’s no puppeteer of any kind, and us two are the ones in control of this situation.

So listen up! Instead of defying your superiors in this manner, obedience is much better. Understood?

 

_Silence befalls the room, and the white crow croaks happily._

 

 **??? [White crow]:** Glad that you guys are listening now! I’ve always told Kioku, buddy, we don’t have to be so harsh to kids like that! They listen to you and understand easily, isn’t that so?

Anyway! Now that we have this small intervention dealt with, let’s get to the main event! Namely, what is going to happen to you all?

Right now, I am glad to announce to you all, that you’re in no way in any kind of danger! This is merely a library field trip that the Electoral Council have sponsored you all to go. You would wonder why they have to sponsor you to go to a library like that, not to mention one with a foreign name that might not be accurate, and I understand the confusion! It’s because the library is a genuinely amazing place to be in, and most people in their entire lives cannot even imagine stepping foot onto the _Sanctus_ —

 

 **??? [Black crow]:** [Smacks on White crow’s head] Shishou! How many times have I told you nobody is interested in all these useless trivia? Everybody watching this go down would be sleeping by now! Just let me get to the point!

You are all currently in what I would like to call, the Library Field Trip of Mutual Killing! As its name indicates, people are going to die here and hearts will be shattered—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Excuse me? What is it about killing now?

 

 **??? [Black crow]:** Were you making an effort to listen at all—

 

 **??? [White crow]:** Explanation! My speciality! Kioku dear, let me handle that.

Well first of all, in case you still haven’t gleaned already from our conversations, I am Shishou, and this black dear right here is Kioku. We are the host of this Library Field Trip of Mutual Killings. Or Killing. I prefer the plural form in this case, but I have to consider the possibility of the game ending after only one murder, so there!

Basically, on this Library Field Trip of Mutual Killings, the sixteen of you will live together in this library for as long as you can’t find the exit. You see, this library has quite an astounding huge collection! We would really want you all to experience them properly, and we have quite frankly prepared for you all to live in this library for an eternity.

But what about if you really have to leave? The books here no longer satisfy you? Then, of course, there is a way for you to leave! And that is to commit a successful murder and get away with it.

 

_An encompassing gasp sounds from everyone else present._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Murder? You are joking, right?

 

 **Mamine:** But, but how could anyone murder one another…?

 

 **Hayami:** [Laughs] Hahahaha! You crows definitely have a good sense of humour! But the thing is, there’s literally nobody here who would be brave enough to murder another person, so go pick some other game, duh!

 

 **Mitsurugi:** What business do you have insinuating that? Shouldn’t the concern be on the fact that they wanted us to murder each other?

 

 **Okuno:** You are spot-on on that, fattie.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** And I would prefer if you don’t use that kind of language.

 

 **Okuno:** The point is, there isn’t a single human being here who would be willing to murder! So you two better stop your sick game already and let us go!

 

 **Shishou:** Aaaaaa! And here I think things could get smoother and we can get to the point where we just tell you the rules and everything!

 

 **Kioku:** I don’t care what you kids think of the matter! And neither of us are kidding! I think you all already know that this library has zero escape routes, isn’t that so, Tsukiyama-san?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How do you know—? … that is true.

 

 **Kioku:** We know everything around here! And we do know that you of all people are the most enthusiastic in looking for an ultimately non-existent escape route. We applaud your determination, but not every ounce of hard work is repaid in this world, baby!

If nobody else would like to freak out about this killing game, then I think we would have to go on explaining stuff for it!

 

 **Shishou:** Leave that to me! Basically, all of you will live in this library for the remainder of the killing game, until its conclusion is reached. So! Let’s familiarize you all with the facilities of this wonderful library first!

Here is the ground floor of the library, and it contains this very lecture theatre and the exhibition gallery. We are currently showing statues of many kinds! Hope you guys are enjoying them.

Onto the first floor there will be an information desk to the right of the entrance, and behind it is the check-out counter. Behind the checkout counter—

 

 **Kioku:** If you continue like this we will never end this before midnight! We have a whole crew working! Think about their friends and families! Think about how they’ll be affected by this shitty overtime you started for no reason!

Alright, I’ll be handling the explanation now then. On the first floor, we also have the cafeteria, a gift and book shop, a fountain and a statue outside of the entrance. You may notice that the elevators and escalators aren’t working yet, and that’s because the second floor, the Children’s Library, isn’t done preparing yet!

That’s all you need to know now! By the way, take these!

 

_Right on that cue, small, sharp card-like objects start floating down onto the table in front of us. I pick up mine and read up the words printed on it._

 

Patron name: Tsukiyama Airi

Age: 17

Likes: Calm music, fast food—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What the—how the hell do you know this much about me?

 

_Everyone else flips over their own cards and gape at the information it contains. Age, height, weight, likes, dislikes… Everything._

 

 **Maeshiro:** How… how do you know this much about us? We might be Super High School Levels, but that doesn’t mean everything about us is so… Easily found.

 

 **Shishou:** That’s simple. The hosts of a game should know everything about their contestants, you know? And we haven’t even gotten to the cool part of this patron ID card of yours yet. Try scanning your eye with that sensor in the left-bottom corner.

 

_I did as Shishou said, and a holographic screen pops up from it. A numbered list gradually appears._

 

 

  1. __You will be living with 15 other people in the Library with no time limit.__
  2. _In order to escape, you need to murder at least one of the other patrons, which gives you the status of “Blackened”._



 

 

 **Kasugami:** What… what are these now?

 

 **Kioku:** The rules to the Library Field Trip of Mutual Killings! Governed by these rules, we will surely have a good one and ensures no troublemakers disrupt our perfect game! With that said, we can—

Oh, I nearly forgot! This library doesn’t exactly have beds or futons or any kind of bedding, as it was never intended to actually house overnight readers. So you all will have to find your own sleeping spots before we are done with the renovation! Nighty night, my dear patrons! [Prepares to take off]

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Wait a sec right there!

 

_Everyone stops staring at their patron ID cards and look to the middle of the rows, where Yoshinaga walks out from. She rushes to the front, glaring at the crows with a fury I’ve often seen with mothers who tried to fight whatever thing hurt their kids._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** There’s no way this shit can stand with me! You think you can just go and lock me up plus some of these little fuckheads? You think this shit is okay? Well, it isn’t!

 

_In a flash, Yoshinaga pulls out something from the side of her hip. Her pistol! She pulls out a gun and aims it right at the crows._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yoshinaga-san! Calm down!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I’m very calm, rabbits. I just need to take these stupid crows the fuck down and we are all out of here, or I will write my name in reverse down on the list of Davy Jones’ victims!

 

 **Kioku:** [Shudders] Oh wow! I am so terrified! A small lead bullet on my fragile feathers and flesh… I will surely not survive this!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** That’s right! Pick a God and pray, bitch!

 

_With that declaration, Yoshinaga fires, a brilliant stream of fire heading for Shishou and Kioku’s throats in a flash._

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_And instead of a heap of dead bird flesh, Shishou and Kioku are both still there, not a single feather missing._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** H—how the?

 

 **Shishou:** Surprise! Did you really think some small bullet can hurt either of us? That’s so cutely naive of you!

 

 **Kioku:** [Smacks Shishou on the head] Stop being so saccharine to them like some morning kids’ show host! Don’t you realize the gravity of our situation just now?

 

 **Shishou:** [Wing moves to chin] Oh! You are once again correct in that respect, Kioku dear!

Ahem! You might not have been able to skim your patron ID cards just now, so I don’t blame you for not knowing everything, but possession of any weapon is strictly prohibited! It places you at an unfairly high advantage, and I don’t want the other patrons to feel demotivated from murder when you have such a nice one for the same purpose! So, please hand it over now!

 

_Shishou stretches one of its wings towards Yoshinaga, eyes sparkling in anticipation._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** That doesn’t make sense… Nothing you said makes any kind of sense!

 

 **Shishou:** Don’t worry about that! Everything we said here is the common sense, the law. You just need to listen to us.

 

 **Kamisaka:** How could we even relatively believe that?

 

 **Kioku:** Shut it, Bug-eater. The only things you need to do here is to obey us. Now, Yoshinaga-san, hand it over.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** …

That’s…

I—I still shouldn’t do that! Think about it! You want us to murder somebody, right? How can I do that without a viable weapon? I literally don’t know how to fight without a g—

 

 **Kioku:** **Hand it over.**

 

_The air brims with tension and the smell of violence. Like just more minutes something will happen and dooms us all, or preferably wake us up from this nightmare._

 

_But nothing happens._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Fine. Fine! Fine fine fine.

I’ll hand it right over.

 

_Yoshinaga lowers the gun and starts walking towards Shishou and Kioku, very slowly, to the spot right in front of them._

 

 **Shishou:** Please do know that we really appreciate it, Yoshinaga-san.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Huh? What do they mean… ?

…

**Yoshinaga-san! Look out!**

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Huh?

 

 _Heeding the warning, Yoshinaga jumps away from where she was supposed to give up her pistol to the crows, and instantly the spot was pierced with **spears**_.

 

_I think I heard Kamisaka scream. Mitsurugi yells for the others to help him carry a falling Maeshiro up from the ground._

 

 **Kioku:** Ay, looks like there are some smart kids in there huh? Bookworm over there just now! Can’t believe you actually saw our weapons just in time!

 

 **Shirazaki:** …

I was skimming the rules but I do remem—remember the part you said that any violence against you is prohibited and that you can punish us for breaking the rules.

 

 **Shishou:** Those are some really sharp eyes you have there, Bookworm! I commend your carefulness.

Anyway, with everything done and in place, it looks like it’s finally time for us to rest! You patrons should go find your own resting spots too. See you tomorrow at 7 am!

And remember… This is your new life and reality now. No turning back. [Croaks like laughter]

 

_They rapidly disappear towards either side of the lecture theatre, as if they never existed._

 

 **Fujimura:** What do we do now?

 

 **Imura:** We… we should take care of ourselves first. Most of all, I think we should all sleep first. It’s pretty late—

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Slams fist down on the table] Fucker!

I… I can’t believe for all of my older time training, I could fail like that…

 

 **Hayami:** Ahhh, I can’t believe some national hero like Shion-chan would lose to some scrawny crows like those too! Truly something to behold a view to—

 

_Without any warning, Yoshinaga grabs onto Hayami’s neck and slams him towards the wall. Hayami’s face goes quite pale at a moment’s notice._

 

 **Ariga:** Calm down there, Yoshinaga-san! Losing your temper to some bait like that is not going to do any good!

 

 **Okuno:** In fact, if anything, you’re just proving to us that you’re one prone to violence, and someone we, quite frankly, will have to contain for the sake of our own safety.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Don’t say that! Surely Yoshinaga-san won’t murder anyone here!

 

 **Okuno:** Oh yeah? Smarty-head, don’t you know that Yoshinaga is technically a legalized pirate? You think she has any qualms about killing anyone?

 

 **Maeshiro:** But, but…

 

 **Aikoto:** I agree with Okuno! The sooner we restrain Yoshinaga, the better!

 

 **Kamisaka:** Hey! You can’t just say that because you guys have an argument earlier! Find better ways to deal with your anger!

 

 **Fujimura:** Guys, we can’t keep going like that! This is exactly what Shikisu would want—

 

 **Kasugami:** This is surely what we need to do for our own survival, so—

 

 **Midokuniya:** Eww… EWAAAAAAA!

 

_While everyone keeps butting heads like some idiots from a different universe and I stand there, watching, almost mesmerized myself, Midokuniya starts choking._

 

 **Kasugami:** Oi… You alright there? [Pats Midokuniya on the back lightly]

 

_Midokuniya responds by coughing repeatedly, before speaking again._

 

 **Midokuniya:** Yoshinaga-san… Please… Stop…

 

_Yoshinaga looks back to Hayami, whom she surely is rather close to choking the life out of, and whose face has ashened to an unhealthy complexion. One quite worthy of concern at this point._

 

_With some more reluctance, Yoshinaga releases Hayami._

 

 **Hayami:** [Coughs repeatedly] You crazy bitch…

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Smirks, but visibly still angry] And you should remember that about me.

 

_Once again, the room freezes to nothing. Everyone is reluctant to do anything, each of us watching one another warily._

 

_This situation, one that not any of us could be in… One that is a true nightmare bred for what I imagine is a singular purpose._

 

_Yes… The purpose… It’s known as…_

 

_Despair._

 

 

**[Prologue: END]**

**[16 patrons remain]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... after 84 years I got prologue part 3 out.
> 
> Between outlining Chapter 1 and revising Intermission 1 I realize the update schedule for my fangan is pretty much all but consistent aaa. For that, I apologize! That said, recently I have finished the Chapter 1 outline and Chapter 1 Part 1, so updates should be more frequent in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me in the meantime! I hope you have enjoyed reading DR: CSFK so far! See you next update!


	4. {?:1} - INTERMISSION 1: Atavism in Motion

**INTERMISSION 1**

 

 

Atavism in Motion

[START]

 

 

 ****When the girl receives the letter that confirms their attendance, she lets out a sigh of relief, unaware that the boy has been there to watch her tear the letter to shreds.

“What are you doing?”

The girl gasps, a fearful countenance in her face, carefully contorted to express the most of her dissatisfaction. “What can I possibly do? Hiding secrets from you?”

“Right. Please don’t think for even one second that I don’t know what you’ve been doing. Give me back the letter.”

The girl tenses, arms hugging each other in a vain attempt to appear small. The boy, however, is having none of it, and holds out his hand, like a threat. As a threat.

“There.” The girl gets down and gathers the shreds together, and hands him all the shreds that make up the letter. The boy patches several pieces together and smiles. Together, they make up an emblem of sorts.

“I told you to accept the truth. You think destroying it could yield anything? How naive.”

The girl stomps on the ground several times, visibly shaking. “I know it has to happen, one way or the other. But the fact that we have to be this involved…”

“Let’s just get to work. Whining about it is not going to change a damn thing.” The boy takes the lead, gesturing for the girl to follow him.

The girl dares not hesitating further and follows him out.

 

⚘

 

The unique features of the laboratory never fail to astound the girl. One would expect the complex, tangled mess of wires connected to hundreds of monitors, but they are completely absent from this one. Instead, a multitude of capsules of varying sizes and holographic monitors are present, along with researchers holding notepads, jotting down notes that the girl cannot discern, but of which its nature the girl is certain of.

“We are really gonna do this.”

“Yes.”

“I still can’t believe—”

“You better do already. Let’s go meet the Head Researcher.”

The girl shudders at it but is compliant nonetheless.

Up ahead, the Head Researcher has on them a helmet-like headgear with multiple wires protruding from it, intently tapping away on the keyboard in front of them. The girl is confused, but can’t help but gape at the list displayed on the screen.

“Isn’t that… ?”

The boy chuckles. “You act so much like who you were meant to be, that you’ve only just remembered what you’re like in reality?”

“Shut up. Is that kid _that one_ that I’m thinking of?”

“That they are.”

“What makes you think getting them in is a good idea? That would just mess us up even more! Which one of you authorize this—”

“Quiet down now, hon. It’s okay, we’ve got all of this under control.” The Head Researcher takes off their headgear and smiles at her, and the girl feels her anxiety reaching a peak.

“How are you so sure this could remain under control? We have already involved too many test subjects with this test, and you seriously think adding subjects with this kind of variation is going to do us any good?”

“That should not be a part of your concern at all, I reassure you. We have, of course, done every available test to ensure the quality. This won’t go wrong.”

The girl frowns, stringing words together in her mind that all go unsaid as her resolve dissolves. “But—”

“Seriously now,” the boy taps on the girl’s shoulder casually, smile radiating a confidence the girl cannot comprehend. “I’m sure nothing will go wrong. We’ve been preparing this for so long, there’s no way we are backing out of this now.”

The girl struggles to get out of his grip, and reluctantly nods at long last. “…  Fine.”

“Good!” The boy smiles brilliantly at the girl, which did absolutely nothing to settle the girl’s nerves at all. “Hey, aren’t you excited about this at all? Don’t you want to see the fruition of our ambitions?”

The girl looks down, a sense of melancholy adorning her face once again. “I’m… I still don’t know if what we are doing is right. Maybe it really is slightly different from what they were doing, but what we are going to do isn’t much better—”

“What we are going to do is infinitely better, and we do it for ensuring a better future.” If the girl’s eyes haven’t failed her, she is rather sure that the boy’s face just completely darkened, something almost a snarl imprinted on it. It vanishes quite quickly, however, as the boy resumes smiling like a customer service worker. “Honestly, I don’t understand your sudden bout of hesitation. Weren’t you just as excited as the rest of us when the proposal was made?”

“It’s just… well, think about what we are really going to do. Think about it in actual terms, think about it in the fact that we are actually going to do it. Real people are going to die.”

“That’s just the same way as them. We are infinitely better.” The boy starts to walk away from the laboratory and back out, and the girl falls into hushed footsteps right after him. “We are doing this exactly for the betterment of humankind.”

“But the way we are doing this… wouldn’t it be possible, that we might have been better to continue this battle the way they have done inste—”

The girl doesn’t get to end her sentence, because half a step later the boy turns back abruptly to her, a full-fledged glare aimed at her. The girl swallows back whatever jumble she was going to utter.

“Don’t you dare even try to insinuate the idea that we are equal to _them_.” The boy slowly turns back forwards to keep walking. “They are all animals, all humans transgressing back into animals. One group of animals that glorify murder and violence as a way of life, and the other a group of animals that only know how to hide and seek with the very concept of seeking a life. They are both scums of the very bottom of the barrel. We are far superior.”

The girl lowers her head then, knowing that this battle already has a winner that is decidedly not her. “I see. Forgive me again for my insolence.”

The boy gazes back at her, with something almost resembling gentleness and understanding. “I know. Preparing for this whole test in the theory aspect has already been exhaustive for you. I understand that you have doubts and fear on this project, out of how crazy it seems.

“But I promise you,” the boy takes up her right hand then, careful not to touch the scar on the palm that has just begun healing. Careful not touch her grenade-riddled heart that has just gained faith again. “We won’t fail this time. We will get this to work, and finally, all our dreams will come true. We can live in a safe world again.”

The girl nods, with a certain amount of surety. “I believe in it, and I believe in you. Thank you for leading me back to this.”

“You are welcome.”

 

⚘

 

“Hey, speaking of which,” the boy stops in his steps, and the girl gazes back at him, perplexed. “did you really figure out your act?”

“It’s fine, I know earlier I was too into it… sorry again for creeping you out back there.”

The boy smiles. “It’s alright. I just have my doubts…”

“About whether you can handle the role?” The boy steps up back to her and holds her left hand. “I have faith in you. And even if anything goes wrong… I will be there.”

The girl chokes back fake tears. “Thank you.”

 

 

Atavism in Motion 

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR CONTROLLER #1342 AND #1343,
> 
> We have heard of the complete proposal regarding the experiments you have suggested. While these experiments do have a certain degree of risk, the council have made a general consensus that this is a viable method to achieve our ultimate ends. Your proposal has also detailed on the methods by which we have the resources to go with. As such, we hereby declare that your project, Project Imprinting, is given the official permission to run.
> 
> Yours faithfully,  
> Director Kurosawa  
> (the organization name inscribed here is ineligible)


	5. {1:1} - CHAPTER 1: Neon-colored Hearts through a Wilting Telescope [Daily Life]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're officially in chapter 1 territory, folks. you know what that means?
> 
> that means i'm glad you guys have been reading this so far to actually get to chapter 1!!! love you all!
> 
> you can start commenting predictions and such now!! :3
> 
> OH ALSO there's music provided in the middle!! enjoy!!

******CHAPTER 1**

 

 

Neon-coloured Hearts through a Wilting Telescope

[START]

  

 

 

**[PART 1: DAILY LIFE - START]**

 

_On my way back to the theatre after acquiring a padlock, I inspect the patron ID card._

 

_It looks like any regular card, with a barcode at the bottom, and a small window on the top right corner for a photo of me. The picture of me inside is wearing my high school uniform, which still has that ugly brown colour as I remembered._

 

_How much has this mastermind done for this? Not only did they gather all of us here in this library, they also block all exits by making supernatural mist, getting rid of all the computers, making those stupid crows to annoy us… and these patron ID cards that somehow know our personal details. Since they even know our personal likes and dislikes, it’s quite likely that they somehow carried out surveillance over us…?_

 

_Thinking deeper into the implication of this really doesn’t help._

 

_I look back to the patron ID card and put the card close to my eye to do the scanning thing Shikisu told us about earlier, in hope of seeing the list of rules again. However, this time no holographic screen pops up. A robotic voice sounds from it instead._

 

 **Card:** Scan complete. Holder confirmed to be Tsukiyama Airi. Open patron handbook? Answer with a “yes” or “no”.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What the hell is this?

 

 **Card:** Only answering with a “yes” or “no” would suffice, Tsukiyama Airi-san.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Fine. Yes.

 

 **Card:** Opening patron handbook in progress.

 

_The card shoots out a holographic screen at last. The screen displays something like a profile, with a portrait of me in my tour guide getup. Next to the portrait is information about me yet again, but with the likes and dislikes displayed as well. There are several buttons on the bottom of the profile, one of which reads “Library Trip rules”._

 

_I select that button, and instantly the profile is replaced with a list:_

 

  1. _You will be living with 15 other people in the Library with no time limit._
  2. _In order to escape, you need to murder at least one of the other patrons, which makes you a “Blackened” person._
  3. _If the majority of the patrons correctly vote for a Blackened person, the Blackened patrons are executed. If they vote for an innocent, everyone but the Blackened is executed, and the Blackened will be able to leave._
  4. _The game automatically ends if there are two or fewer participants._
  5. _Shishou and Kioku will not attack students unless their aggression threatens their existences._
  6. _The Cafeteria and Gift Shop are open between 7 AM and 10 PM._
  7. _If 3 people (excluding the killer) discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement will play, and one hour of investigation time will be provided for searching clues leading to the murder._
  8. _If more than one Blackened exist in a trial, they count as one party. If the students vote up one Blackened, the others will be executed as well._
  9. _If a Blackened is dead, they won’t count for the vote if there are other Blackened who are alive._
  10. _Violation of any of the above is punishable by an execution from Shishou and Kioku._
  11. _Shishou and Kioku reserve the right to add or delete rules as they see fit._



 

_I turn it off and switch to “Library Map” just to be sure it exists. Surely it is as comprehensive as it should; the ground floor shows the exhibition gallery and lecture theatre on opposite sides with the former facing the same direction as the entrance on the first floor. The information desk and the checkout counter to the right with several rooms at the back, one blocked escalator connecting the two floors in the centre, and the store and the Internet hotspots lying on the outer area…_

 

_… They are dead serious about this, aren’t they? We are truly trapped here for god knows how long…_

 

_…_

 

_I don’t want to die._

 

 _The thought loops in my mind ceaselessly._ don’t want to die don’t want to die don’t want to die don’t want to die don’t want to die don’t want to die—

 

_I can’t keep thinking stupid shit like that! Think about something else? Right! On what I can do here to survive. Obviously, I can’t commit any murder… the very thought of ending a life… That is simply unforgivable._

 

_But… Even if I have my resolve not to hurt anyone here, how can I know nobody else would? How can I be sure the other fifteen people are not tempted to murder?_

 

_Some might not be as dangerous as the rest. Like Kamisaka, Shirazaki, Imura and Seika. Kamisaka seems far too sweet to even think of murder, Shirazaki is too cowardly to carry one out, Imura seems pretty indecisive and unmotivated, and Seika only craves redemption…_

 

_Are these assumptions of mine too naive? But… if I can’t even make kind-hearted assumptions for these people, how can I ever learn to trust… ?_

 

_…_

 

_I should be thinking of people I can’t trust too._

 

_Okuno is definitely not trustworthy. He doesn’t believe in anyone else, and all he ever did is to offend someone, particularly Ariga. Maeshiro seems like an infectiously happy kid, whose presence seems dangerously unarming._

 

_… But just as I thought about all these myself, how can all these simple, one-dimensional surmises really help me in handling this? How are all these observations created from my first impressions regarding all of them mixed with my trust issues going to do shit other than creating unnecessary paranoia for myself?_

 

_How am I supposed to protect myself if I don’t even know and can’t even pick someone to trust… ?_

 

_…_

 

_I’m going to think about that tomorrow. Can’t afford to lose more sleep. I finish padlocking the lecture theatre and put down some more layers onto the stage for bedding. Better fall into a dreamless sleep until the crows herald tomorrow._

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

 **???:** Airi-san? [Knocks on door] Please, are you there? Can I sleep here?

 

_… Seriously?_

 

 **Kamisaka:** Please, Airi-san… [Sobs] I don’t want to be left alone out there…

 

_… Why should I care why should I care why should I_

 

 **Kamisaka:** My cold… It’s gonna get worse… I’m so sorry, Airi-san, but I really can’t stay out there… Can you hear me…? [Sneezes]

 

_… Fine fine fine. I get up, rambling to myself again and again about how non-threatening Kamisaka is, and open the door for her._

 

_Kamisaka is shuddering, hugging herself desperately for warmth when I opened the door. It looks like she wasn’t feigning sickness just now to get in._

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Smiles] Thank you so much, Airi-san!

 

_Without another word, Kamisaka plants herself onto the middle table of the first row._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I will go get you a blanket or something.

 

 **Kamisaka:** …

 

_… Did she fall asleep already?!_

 

_Nevertheless, I scoop up a cover and lay it down onto her. Her soft breathing speaks of a serenity I’m afraid none of us will experience any time soon._

 

_…_

 

_I really should stop being sentimental about that matter. Just sleep, Airi._

 

⚜

 

 **???:** Uuu… This is…

 

_My eyes involuntarily open to a soft whimper sounding from behind me. Kamisaka?_

 

 **Kamisaka:** I don’t know… Please stop! We don’t have to do this!—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Goes to look at Kamisaka] Mahiro-san?

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Hyperventilates] I have nothing to do with this! It’s all him… I don’t know how this happens in the first place! I’m sorry—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Shakes Kamisaka and raises their voice] Mahiro! Wake up!

 

_Kamisaka’s eyes fly open. She stops hyperventilating and looks like she has barely escaped something with her life. Considering the words she just shouted, she quite possibly did just barely escape a nightmare._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What just happened? Having a nightmare?

 

 **Kamisaka:** It’s nothing…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Frowns] You really expect me to believe that? [Glance softens] It’s okay for you to tell me what happened. We are friends, remember?

 

 **Kamisaka:** …

Just now… I dreamt that I was in a court. I was in the defendant stand while everyone else is watching me. I kept saying things to defend myself, saying that I didn’t kill… Kill…

 

… That I didn’t kill you.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

It’s just a dream. I trust you not to do that—

 

 **Kamisaka:** But how am I to know! How can I know we will all be safe and nobody will get hurt or die…? I just don’t know.

Aren’t you worried about this at all, Airi-san? Everyone here can be a murderer, everyone can just die in no time…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

 

_This isn’t fair. Why would this happen to any of us? Nobody deserves this. No matter how terrible some of us might be, we are all just kids! We are all just some dumb kids who do weird stupid shit, but we have never hurt anyone. We are all just humans._

 

_Nobody deserves this._

 

Do you really believe that? How funny. Last I recall, you’re even more untrusting than Okuno, isn’t it? And what is it about Mahiro that makes you trust her that much? Why do you trust her so much? She might be a fake deer in the headlights, maybe she has been planning to murder you! The lecture theatre is secluded enough, she is absolutely planning to murder you…

 

_…_

 

_I try my best to sing a lullaby for Kamisaka. Eventually, we both fall asleep._

 

⚜

 

 **Shishou:** Attention, please! It is now 7 am, and the Electoral Council’s Library Field Trip Committee recommends all patrons present to rise and shine! Enjoy a fulfilling day full of reading, everyone!

 

_Is it morning already? I crawl off the stage and go to Kamisaka’s sleeping spot._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Time to wake up.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Just… Just another minute…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Aggressively pats on Kamisaka’s shoulders] TIME TO WAKE UP!

 

_Kamisaka wakes up at long last, grumbling about how unfair I am the whole time. Ultimately though, she does get up and follows me outside towards the cafeteria._

 

_When we got there, the others are already seated at the rows closest to the kitchen. Ariga and Kasugami are evidently the cooks, making something resembling scrambled eggs and bacon._

 

 **Fujimura:** [Waves at Tsukiyama and Kamisaka] Hey there! Sit with us, sit with us!

 

 **Kamisaka:** Coming right up!

 

_We sit down next to Fujimura, Seika and Shirazaki. Fujimura looks as bubbly as she has ever been, spinning around on her seat, while both Seika and Shirazaki look like they would rather be somewhere else. Specifically, not next to Fujimura. Or me for that matter._

 

 **Fujimura:** Oh! Speaking of which, do you guys have any allergies or sworn rivalry with any kind of food? Yomuri-chan and Yuushou-chan are only cooking regular eggs and bacon, but they would like to play safe!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh, I don’t have any.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Nope! But I do have a sworn rivalry with cucumbers!

 

 **Fujimura:** Oki doki! [Sits back down]

 

_Awkward silence continues to envelop everyone, right up until Ariga and Yoshinaga hand out the dishes. As everyone digs into their dishes, Ariga and Yoshinaga walk out to the front of the kitchen._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** While you are all enjoying your meals, we would like to hold a general meeting to ensure everyone’s safety strategize our escape. So it would be greatly appreciated if you all—

 

 **Okuno:** You really still think we’ll believe in y—

 

 **Ariga:** So, as proof of our sincerity, we would like to share information with you all. Yesterday, I have been looking for exits myself. I’ve scoured every corner imaginable around the periphery of the library, but come up with no luck.

[Looks down in disappointment] And everywhere I turned the mist persists as well…

 

 **Yoshinaga:** As for me, I have established contact with Shikisu again.

 

_A collective gasp spreads among us all, with the exceptions of Okuno, Yumihiko and Aikoto._

 

 **Kamisaka:** You tried to talk to them again? But that’s—

 

 **Maeshiro:** You’re so amazing for that, Yoshinaga-kun, but are you okay?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Even if you’re okay now, you shouldn’t just do that so rashly, you know? You should’ve discussed with us beforehand—

 

 **Aikoto:** Oh, come on, she just goes and asks shit from those stupid crows!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Ignores Aikoto] I have gone to see Shikisu again, to confirm some of the stuff mentioned in the rules. I thought their rules are specific enough, but we can’t prevent any kind of issues arising from them abusing loopholes, so—

 

 **Okuno:** Are we really going to keep holding out these meetings instead of getting off our arses and actually do something?

 

_Yoshinaga falls into silence, redirecting her gaze to Okuno with a hint of displeasure._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Okuno, I would appreciate it very much if you could stop interrupting our meetings like this.

 

 **Okuno:** Tch, who do you think I am, some idiot that just speaks up whenever they feel like it? Everything I say has meaning and is carefully calculated to bring out the maximum efficiency for the entire audience. So listen up to me, rabbits.

 

_Yoshinaga grimaces but said nothing as Okuno takes the metaphorical stage._

 

 **Okuno:** Alright, so basically, I think that we should stop holding meetings like these, and separate from one another altogether.

 

_… Excuse me?_

 

 **Hirogawa:** What? Are you shitting on me?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’m with Hirogawa on this one. There is no way any of us could get the hell out of this place on our own. Not even us Super High School Levels can manage that.

 

 **Okuno:** It sounds awfully foolish from you fellow Super High School Levels to utter such words. In admitting that you cannot break out of this shoddy prison this early on, don’t you feel any fragment of shame at all?

 

 **Maeshiro:** [Mutters] You know, even if you have a valid point, You don’t have to keep speaking in those big words.

 

 **Okuno:** [Ignores Maeshiro] I ask you all to consider carefully. How long have we even known one another? How could we know all of us would work towards the common goal of escape? And think of all those who would impede our progress instead of lending a helping hand as they should.

“One does not need to fear a godly enemy, for it is the swinelike allies that all should fear the most.” What we need here is to work on our own.

 

 **Imura:** With all due respect, Okuno-kun, I just don’t think that makes much sense. Firstly, it seems unfair to assume so quickly that some of us won’t help with the escape efforts at all. Secondly, like Tsukiyama-san just said, it’s simply impossible for any of us to just break out of here individually. It’s essential that we all work together for that!

Plus… [Eyes everyone else] It’s not like any of you want to escape all by yourself, right?

 

_Everyone remains silent in that, all looking away from Imura and contemplating, perhaps, their own escapes. Imagining what it would be like to get out of this hellish library…_

 

 **Okuno:** [Laughs] That is so, so terribly naive of Imura-kun! Don’t you understand this? Those fucking crazy people—or person, I don’t know—behind just wants us to kill each other! Any of us right now could be hatching a plan to murder another, stain their own hands in order to escape. It won’t be too hard for anyone to be tempted to this. Anybody here wants to go home, right?

I say it’s most important that we all stay away from one another, so none of us will be able to murder each other. That way, at least all of us could remain safe.

 

 **Ariga:** As much as I can respect and value everyone’s opinion, I must voice opposition. Even if some of us might already be weak-willed enough to be tempted to murder, you must remember that most of us do want to escape! We don’t want to be trapped here, so we should all do our best to leave! And that’s why cooperation is necessa—

 

 **Okuno:** Stuff it with your inspirational speeches. Your idea of working together so far is literally just you making us listen to everything you say. Manipulation much?

 

 **Ariga:** I—

 

 **Aikoto:** [Gets up from seat] I totally agree with Okuno! We can’t just focus on escaping—we could have enemies here after all.

 

 **Mamine:** What do you mean by “enemies”? Are you seeking to divide us any further?

 

 **Aikoto:** You have no right to tell me shit like that, little liar.

 

 **Mamine:** And you—

 

 **Aikoto:** As I was saying before little conman stopped me, we should have some level of awareness to the reality of our situation. How can we be sure that all of us are victims in this case?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Before you intend to divide us further… are you saying that there is a possibility that maybe one of us is the one who organizes everything?

 

 **Aikoto:** [Smirks] I didn’t think little Eizou would get the point that fast! As I was saying, there’s no telling who is the one planning this killing game. Hell, the ringleader or mastermind could be among us. That sick-hearted bastard could be listening into us and making plans on how to force us to kill.

[Eyes everyone suspiciously, voice drops in volume] Maybe, maybe! Ariga-san or Yoshinaga-san are even…

 

 **Yoshinaga:** You can either finish that sentence and let me beat the shit out of you, or you can zip it right now.

 

 **Aikoto:** …

Hey! Why should we let this bitch be the leader too while we are at it? We should—

 

 **Shishou:** It looks like our dear patrons are having a wonderful morning!

 

_In a flash, Shishou and Kioku appear before us, perching on a conveniently-located branch on the wall near the entrance of the cafeteria._

 

 **Kioku:** So, are we already getting down to the dark and gritty parts of the mutual killing game? Aikoto-san, Yoshinaga-san, it looks like your previous duel wasn’t finished. Are you intending to finish here and jumpstart the shortest class trial ever?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I… I don’t know what you’re talking about! None of us is going to kill anyone.

 

 **Shishou:** “None of us is going to kill anyone”, “none of us is going to hurt anyone”, you keep telling yourself that! Funny that you have to keep telling yourself that as if you’re trying to stop yourself from doing exactly that?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** … I know you’re just trying to tick me off. You can stop that now.

 

 **Kioku:** Tch! Guess it wasn’t that easy to tempt the most murderous ones amongst you all to murder! What a shame! We were just trying to get give you guys the shortest class trial ever with an obvious killer, but we guess that can’t be helped!

Anyway! We didn’t come here to chit chat with you specifically.

 

 **Imura:** Right, we know you’re just here to annoy us to hell and back. Word of advice: it’s not working.

 

 **Shishou:** Damn, Imura-kun, Kioku dear didn’t finish yet! Of course, as the host of this killing game, we only want to do what is best for the game!

And that’s why we come here to confirm a little something for you guys!

 

_Confirm something?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How can we be sure you’re not merely lying and trying to confuse us to quicken the whole killing thing?

 

 **Shishou:** I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Tsukiyama-san! We only tell the truth. After all, if you can’t trust your own thoughts and memories, what else can you trust?

 

 **Fujimura:** Nyahaha! That’s a false notion though! Because Shishou-chan and Kioku-chan are just named after "thoughts" and "memories", that doesn’t mean Shikisu-chan are necessarily our thoughts and memories that we rely on! Checkmate!

 

 **Kioku:** Stop! You are diminishing our threatening image with all those cutesy name-callings!

Anyway, before we are derailed to hell and back by the scriptwriters—they are paid by word count, so forgive them for all these non-sequiturs!—we should get back to why we come here.

Aikoto-san, mind repeating your statement just now?

 

 **Aikoto:** …

Huh? You mean… [Looks down to the ground]

[Looks back up] Oh! You mean… “There could be a ringleader or mastermind behind the killing game among us”?

 

 **Shishou:** [Nods] Bingo! I’m so impressed that you are all already considering in-depth stuff like these! None of your previous classes has ever come close! Perhaps, placing you guys in a library could actually create intellectuals?

 

 **Fujimura:** Shu—Shuka thinks that’s all bogus! We Super High School Levels are all trapped here and being threatened with the killing game so badly, how could any of us be the malicious person that traps us here in the first place? Surely it’s some outside force’s doing—

 

 **Kioku:** [Smacks Shishou on the head with its beak] —How many times have I told you to just get to the point! I swear, there’s nothing you can accomplish if you’re hosting this all by yourself.

Anyway, like Aikoto-san was saying, it _is_ true that there is a mastermind among you all.

 

_Everyone lost their shit in two seconds flat. To be fair, the anxiety that immediately flares up on my chest isn’t any better._

 

 **Kamisaka:** There’s no way… How could any of us… This can’t be true this can’t be… [Starts hyperventilating]

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Slams down on the table] What kind of bullshit are you spewing now? I don't believe that! Fuck you!

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Covers face with hands] Yuu, you’re just having nightmares again. Remember that time you promised yourself you will stop having those for the sake of everyone? [Hits head repeatedly] Now! Stop! Just stop!

 

 **Ariga:** Guys! We have to stop and—

 

 **Okuno:** Hmph. We really should have seen that coming. I, for one, am not bothered at all.

 

 **Hayami:** Wow! If one of us actually organizes that, they must be a really really rich high schooler! [Turns to Shishou] Can I meet them?

 

 **Midokuniya:** [Complete silence, then punches Hayami] What is happening? What are you doing? What are you doing?

 

 **Hayami:** Hey! A dude gotta go get his money!

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Restrains Midokuniya by tugging on his wing shawls] Midokuniya-kun! Starting fights like that are no good!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Guys… Guys!

 

_This is hellish. This is the kind of things I have to experience every day in my tour guide life compounded by one thousand. Everyone embroiled in genuine despair at the smallest statement from Shikisu, being played to their whims like marionettes._

 

 **Maeshiro:** [Looks to Tsukiyama, then looks back to everyone else] Everyone…

[Rolls up closest available magazine] **EVERYONE PLEASE LISTEN TO TSUKIYAMA-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

 

_Everyone stops, all looking towards me. Maeshiro gives me a wink._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you so much, Maeshiro-san.

I find this revelation as devastating as you all, but I feel like Shikisu weren’t being clear with us on something. For everyone here, they will have to answer my questions sincerely.

 

 **Shishou:** Ohohoho! Funny of you to say that, Mx. Tsukiyama “I don’t trust anyone and I’m so detached to everyone else I need an empathy pet to keep me restrained” Airi! How come you’re starting to think so critically for the sake of everyone?

Could it be… Wrong characterization under the guise of character development? Or—

 

 **Kioku:** [Blocks Shishou’s beak with one wing] Ask away, Tsukiyama-san. I too am bored by my partner, so please give us something actually interesting to hear out.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** So, about my question. You said there is a mastermind among us, but Aikoto’s full theory is that there could be a **ringleader or mastermind** behind this killing game. I feel like something’s amiss here. You only confirmed that Aikoto’s statement is correct in that there is a mastermind among us, but you didn’t say anything about a ringleader.

Why is that? Why don’t you tell us anything about this potential ringleader, even though you promised us you would be honest and open to any of our questions?

 

 **Kioku:** That is very sharp of Tsukiyama-san to notice! Word loopholes like these are always waaaaay tougher than any other puzzles to solve, so I’m glad you caught onto that! Ten points to Hippogriff-dor!

 

 **Maeshiro:** What does that even mean? I’ve never heard of a mythological creature like t—

 

 **Imura:** I don’t think that should be what we focus on. Shikisu, you answer us nothing at all.

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Slowly puts hands back down to both sides] I—Imura-kun is right! You didn’t answer Tsukiyama-san’s question at all! Don’t, don’t think we’re going to get carried away by those fake compliments! Answer us truthfully!

 

 **Shishou:** …

 

 **Kioku:** …

 

 **Okuno:** You know, I am rather sure that you have said being honest is part of your job. You are the hosts of this killing game, you do have a responsibility of being honest with us to ensure a fair game, right? So why don’t you just answer us?

 

 **Shishou:** …  

…

**Huh, it’s awfully cute of you to assume we will be honest about every aspect of this killing game when you can’t even be honest with yourselves.**

 

_What is that just now? Shishou’s voice turns more robotic and drops several octaves, resulting in an almost demonic drawl._

 

 **Ariga:** Quit trying to make us doubt one another. What exactly is it—

 

 **Kioku:** You know, Ariga-chan, I feel that you have missed the point of us being the hosts of this killing game. It means we are in charge, and you all can only follow what we say you should do. And for now… I would like you to shut up.

 

 **Ariga:** [Glares at Kioku] …

 

 **Kioku:** Good. While we are at it, let’s examine this game carefully, shall we?

Demanding your hosts to be honest and open about everything of the game… that is simply indecent to do. A game has to be complicated and full of mysteries to generate any kind of fun at all, you feel me? How can we reveal everything from the get-go? If we did that, then there is no fun to be gained whatsoever! Everyone watching would be booing us! The show would be over!

And anyway, we have even less obligation to be honest and upfront when one of you isn't honest either.

 

 **Hirogawa:** That thing about us not being honest with ourselves… What did you mean by that?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** They are just lying, obviously! How could anyone here not be honest with one another?

 

 **Okuno:** When they have secrets to hide?

 

 **Aikoto:** Or they are majorly annoyed by everyone present?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Frowns] I don’t think that justifies lying at all, but suit yourself, I guess.

 

 **Kioku:** Anyway! As your intelligent host was saying, there is no way any of you can be truly honest with each other. Yoshinaga-san, for example.

 

_At the mention of her name, Yoshinaga freezes up._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I, I don’t think that’s true.

 

 **Shishou:** That’s a lie right there! Yoshinaga-chan, did you forget all about how our deal went? The fact that you have promised not to **use the pistol you have in exchange for information?**

 

**[♪](https://youtu.be/LgUYY7Mqgbw) **

 

_Everyone turns to Yoshinaga, fear and perplexion admixed together. I don’t want to believe this. How could Yoshinaga do something like that and tell us nothing?_

 

 **Ariga:** Yoshinaga-san? What was it? Are you okay?

 

 **Okuno:** Seriously? You’re going to be concerned for her health over the fact that she hid stuff from us?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I didn’t—

 

 **Aikoto:** Hmph! We really should have tied _you_ of all people up when we have the chance. You’re willing to risk our lives like that?

[Turns to Shikisu] We can do that, right?

 

 **Mamine:** Don’t be ridiculous! I’m sure Yoshinaga-san just forgot!

 

 **Hayami:** Easy for you to say when you’re one used to lying too, Seika-chan. Covering up for Yoshinaga-chan makes you feel like a grand person, isn’t it?

 

 **Mamine:** I, I only speak what my heart feels—

 

 **Shishou:** [Flaps wings around] Everyone! Please stop fighting! Why are you guys fighting when Yoshinaga-san just doesn’t want you guys to know about that thing about the mastermind's existence?

 

_… What now?_

 

 **Fujimura:** The mastermind thing?

 

_Shishou looks at us, eyes all innocent and unsuspecting. Almost like a child._

 

 **Shishou:** Huh? Didn’t you guys know? When she met us, we told Yoshinaga-san that we can’t really reveal anything to her for fear of unfairness, so she volunteers to uphold a promise in exchange of it!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** You… If I have known you would just show your arses around to tell us about how the mastermind is among us already, I wouldn’t have made that stupid promise and keeps this all to myself.

 

 **Shishou:** That’s alright though, isn’t it, Yoshinaga-san? Thanks to us, now you know which of these people are your friends, and which are your enemies! [Points to Okuno and Aikoto] Especially these two!

 

 **Aikoto:** [Panicked] I, I was just saying what’s on my mind! There’s nothing wrong with that!

 

 **Okuno:** You’re seriously going to admit defeat that easily, Aikoto? Boring.

 

 **Aikoto:** Ugh…

 

 **Shishou:** Anyway, we are overstaying our visit! It’s really time we allow your free rein. Go do whatever you want now! See you during dinner!

 

_And just like that, they disappeared without a trace, and we are left alone again._

 

 **Ariga:** [Shakes her head] Bad. It’s really bad that we so easily let them shake us to our cores like that… We have to learn how to moralize against them in time.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** But… But it’s all my fault, really. I offered myself to them to help you guys, and yet I accomplished nothing. In fact, I gave you all a big nasty scare.

 

 **Kamisaka:** It’s alright! In fact, we should all be grateful!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Raises head to look at Kamisaka] … Grateful? Grateful for what?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Grateful that you’re on our side! Grateful that you are willing to help us, even though you were nearly murdered by Shikisu even! Your courage is commendable! Thank you!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** It’s, it’s nothing…

 

 **Mitsurugi:** I agree with Kamisaka. You didn’t have to go to that length for us all, but you did. [Gives Okuno a dirty glare] Even though some people were being so ungrateful about this.

 

 **Okuno:** Wh—what? Don’t tell me you guys are actually fooled by this kinda shit!

 

 **Mamine:** Stop saying that! All you ever do is saying none of us is sincere!

 

 **Okuno:** Because that is true! Even discounting you, a fucking con artist, I’m still just speaking the truth.

And Yoshinaga Shion… You’re literally the most disgusting person I have ever sseen.Claiming to be doings things for all of us when all you have done are just minimal efforts and nothing to lose. Then you dare to hide all these from us and act like you’re a martyr protecting us by not telling us all that.

Please, for the love of god, _drop that big sister act already_. It’s gross, unconvincing, and none of us is going to take that anymore.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** You…

 

 **Okuno:** I mean all that I have said too, Yoshinaga-san.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Okuno Shouma… you’re literally the most terrible person I have ever seen!

 

 **Hirogawa:** Let’s drop this now. Arguing further is going to help.

 

_Okuno sends a glare towards Hirogawa, who doesn’t respond at all._

 

 **Ariga:** Hirogawa-kun is right. We don’t have time to keep arguing. Rather than that, we should be looking for exits, and the mastermind that started this.

Okuno-kun, I know you have your own trust issues with us and how we are doing everything so far. However, the truth is, everything will move much faster and smoother if you’re willing to listen to us and work with us.

 

 **Okuno:** …

[Walks off and grumbles] Suit your stupid selves…

 

 **Ariga:** Thank you for coming here to listen to us, guys. It really means a lot. For now, let’s set our mind to finding exits again.

 

 **Maeshiro:** What about the mastermind though?

 

 **Ariga:** …

We will think about that in time.

 

⚜

 

_Even if Ariga has given us encouragement like that… nobody seems intent on looking for any exits. Kasugami and Midokuniya are spending their time in the Exhibition Gallery like kids, Seika and Mitsurugi are dragged around by Fujimura to dance or something, and everybody else is just brooding or finding activities to do inside the libraries. The first floor does have some books despite not storing books specifically._

 

_But literally anyone other than Ariga and Yoshinaga actually looking for exits? Nah. Nobody whatsoever._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Tsukiyama-san?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Shirazaki-san? How are you?

 

_Shirazaki is currently reading something off a notepad, one that evidently records information about the book catalogues in the Reservation and Other Books room._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Is that a catalogue of the books here?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Yeah! I don’t think I am really any good with figuring out stuff on mastermind and whatnot, so I decided to get comfortable with what I’m used to doing instead! Do you wanna help out?

 

[Hang out with Shirazaki?]

**→ Yes**

→ No

 

**[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp_eey6WriA) **

 

_And that’s how I come to be organizing books with Shirazaki. That is a surprisingly hard task; you have to make sure you don’t mix up any book that looks kinda similar to one another but ends up being completely different genres, and you have to line up books with the same author surnames alphabetically too._

 

_After all these hard work, I think I have a renewed respect for Shirazaki and librarians._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** This is a damned hard job to do! Don’t you ever get tired of doing all these?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Nah! And anyway, it’s not like librarians only organize books. Speaking of that, do you know any other duties that being a librarian entail?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Huh? What other duties a librarian has…?

 

[What do librarians do aside from organizing books?]

→ Pay the patrons’ fines

→ Kick annoying library patrons out of the library

**→ Calm down crying, young patrons**

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You… calm down crying children?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Smiles widely] I’m glad, Tsukiyama-san! I’m impressed with how knowledgeable you’re with what us librarians do!

No matter what duties you were assigned, sometimes a librarian has to handle patrons, like crying children. They are usually amongst the most disruptive of library patrons, but as librarians don’t really have a right to evict patrons unless they are evidently doing illegal things they shouldn’t be doing, the only thing we could do is to calm them down.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Seeing that is something you do, does that mean you have a lot of experience with children then?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Chuckles] Honestly? I’m a big amalgamation of anxiety and lack of socializing awareness. I’m really no good with them, but I do my best!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I see… That is some really interesting thing you taught me. Thank you so much, Shirazaki-san.

 

 **Shirazaki:** No problem! I’m glad you’re interested at all!

Hmm, maybe I can tell you some more if you like?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Sure!

 

 **Shirazaki:** Right! So, do you know how to distinguish between a biography placed in the fiction section and a real biography?

 

[Difference between biographies placed in the fiction section and real biographies?]

→ Fictional biographies are more entertaining than real biographies (No offence, Ariga-san)

**→ Fictional biographies are largely imaginary with both fictional characters and historical figure, while biographies are completely grounded on facts**

→ Fictional biographies are written solely by fantasy novelists while biographies are written solely by biographers

 

 **Tsukiyama:** They are mostly imaginary and can be about fictional characters and historical figures, while biographies are completely factual?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Nods and smiles] That is right! I’m glad you can distinguish between sections and catalogues that quickly! It looks like you have the making of a librarian yourself, Tsukiyama-san! If you ever want to quit being a tour guide, you can totally try to be a librarian!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Smiles] That’s, that’s very high praises coming from you, Shirazaki-san. I doubt if I will ever have a chance to go do something else though…

 

 **Shirazaki:** Huh?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Oh, don’t mind what I just said.

Speaking of, why did you decide to be a librarian then? How did you discover that’s your passion?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Oh, about why I became a librarian… I know it must look weird for someone like me to be a librarian, seeing I _am_ quite timid and awkward so far.

But… being a librarian definitely has its perks for me. It teaches me how to become more organized and coherent. It helps me to be more well-mannered and patient with difficult people. It also gives me some useful skills, like repairing stuff.

Oh… I guess that’s not exactly clearing anything on why I become one to begin with, haha. It’s just that I actually happen to have a talent for managing a library, I guess!

What about you, Tsukiyama-san? How did you become a tour guide?

 

_How did I become a tour guide? Ha. Ha. Hahaha._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well, I’m guessing you get to become a librarian out of interest… I’m nowhere as fortunate as you.

The fact is, I am only a tour guide by the virtue of my family being largely involved with tourism-related careers for generations.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Generations? Your entire family has jobs related to tourism for that many years?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hmm. Tour guides, festival dancers, bellhops, hotel receptionists… You name it, somebody in the Tsukiyama family has been on that job already. Our entire family thrives so completely on tourism… It’s ridiculous.

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Hands fidget nervously] So… Does that mean you actually hate this talent? It feels like to me that you take being a tour guide reluctantly… Are you unhappy with it? Are you—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh, it’s quite alright. I don’t exactly hate being a tour guide. It gives me an opportunity to interact with people more and I do have some kind of fun.

… I didn’t really want this job, though. All thanks to it, every day my family preaches to me the importance of keeping up the Super High School Level title and earning more money and bending to the tourists’ will to keep good faith… It gets really tiring and sometimes I think I probably shouldn’t have been here at all. Well… [Scratches arm unconsciously]

 

_Shirazaki watches me worriedly as if she’s listening to a friend’s rant about how shitty their life is, which, I guess, could be partially true, if not for the fact that we aren’t exactly friends._

 

 **Shirazaki:** I see… it’s really hard to keep a talent like that when everything about it is so tough, isn’t it?

Ugh wait, what I mean is, excuse me ugh… I do think you make for an excellent tour guide and a great person though!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Huh? What evidence do you have of that other than sentimentality?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Uh, what I mean is, well… I have never seen you while you’re on your job, but since you’re elected to be a Super High School Level, that must mean you’re good enough to get that title to begin with! Like Mamine-san said, there’s no way the Electoral Council just let anyone in, right?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Chuckles] Sorry to say that, but I _am_ the only candidate for Super High School Level Tour Guide this year. I had no competition to prove how good I am. They just picked me because I’m the only o—

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Blushes and breaths quicken] N—No, it’s not true! If they have not gotten a good enough candidate, they would just abolish the title! That’s the rule! Which means, the reason why you were picked to be a Super High School Level is that you’re talented enough and worth the title!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Smiles bitterly] It’s okay, Shirazaki-san, you don’t need to say all that to make me feel better, I’m alri—

 

 **Shirazaki:** No! That’s bullshit and you know it!

Listen to me, Tsukiyama-san! You’re absolutely worthy of the title! And even if you think you’re not talented enough, you still have done your best every day! That makes up way more than you think possible! You, are, worth, it!

 

_I have… No idea how this has gotten so sappy. I thought I was being nice and helpful by assisting Shirazaki, but I didn’t think Shirazaki would help me right back by making me think more highly of myself. Although I do lie to myself a lot to force myself to care,… I can’t lie about the warmth rising in my chest just now._

 

_I feel like my bond with Shirazaki has grown stronger._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you so much, Shirazaki-san.

 

 **Shirazaki:** You are welcome! I will keep supporting you, Tsukiyama-san! Thank you so much for spending time with me!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** The same goes for you. I will keep supporting you no matter what too.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Hmm! Let’s both do our best!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hmm!

 

⚜

 

_Hmm… I still have some time to myself before dinner. That is, if I don’t look for any clues myself. How shall I spend it?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh, is that Yoshinaga-san?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Tsukiyama? Why are you here?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well, I mean literally all of us are just acting on our own, so it would make sense for us to go literally anywhere… but anyway, what about you?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Oh, I’m doing fine. I was trying to look for things that could be useful for the cafeteria, I suppose. Do you wanna hang-out with me now that I’m free?

 

[Hangout with Yoshinaga?]

**→ Yes**

→ No

 

_Yoshinaga joins me in the book and gift store, grinning from ear to ear. Is the idea of hanging out really that exhilarating for her?_

 

 **Yoshinaga:** So, what do you think we can do here?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well, it’s not like we really have that many fun activities here yet but… maybe we can try reading some books here?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Frowns] Huh? Seriously? Can’t we do that when the second floor is unlocked?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I mean, it’s not like we have anything else to do in this store, do we? And there’s really not much else to do outside either.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Right… so, what can we read here?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Let’s check what’s available here.

 

_We pick out some of the books on the Fiction shelf, pretty much all of them sealed in plastic bags. We give up on all of the ones that have no blurb on the back cover, and eventually, we come down to only four books to read._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Aaaaa, jeez, none of these look remotely fun enough for passing the afternoon.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I definitely don’t blame you for not being interested.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Nevertheless, I think you have done a good job picking them for me! I appreciate it.

 

_With that said, Yoshinaga walks towards the Lifestyle section, picks out a book on tourism and hands it to me._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** How about this one? That should be your kind of book!

 

_A book on tourism… It’s literally just a book on tourism around the world and its history and all that. It should make sense for me to be interested in it, but…_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s really kind of you, Yoshinaga-san. How about you though? Do you have anything you would like, seeing these four don’t really interest you?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Crosses arms] Hmm. Oh! Do you have any that are related to fairytales?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Fairytales? [Gets up and looks through the Children section] How about… This one about pirates?

 

_Right as the word “pirates” comes out of my mouth, I have the distant feeling that I have. Fucked up._

 

_… What idiots do this kind of things other than you, Tsukiyama Airi?_

 

 **Yoshinaga:** …

[Smiles] I mean, of course! I would love that!

 

_… What?_

 

_Nevertheless, I obey and give her several pretty big picture books, all with a silly-looking pirate on the cover. The pirate even sprouts a black beard made of strings. I’m going to have to question the author’s life choices later._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Grabs the fake beard] I bet this book is fun!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I suppose so…

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Pats Tsukiyama on the shoulders] There’s no need to look so down, Tsukiyama! I’m sure we will have a lot of fun with them alright!

 

_Thus, the two of us sit down and read up our books respectively. Yoshinaga laughs several times, which makes me feel that I have the responsibility to follow suit somehow. Infectious laughter?_

 

_Despite everything, I do think that my bond with Yoshinaga has grown stronger._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’m glad you’re having fun with those.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Wipes tears] Of course I do! I have never laughed so much in my life that I’m crying out of it! Thank you so much! [Continues to laugh]

… You know, Tsukiyama, I have been wondering about something here.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yes?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Puts down books and looks at Tsukiyama] Why are you willing to hang out with me like this? I mean, you saw what I did to Hayami earlier…

Doesn’t it feel threatening to be in my presence?

 

_I study Yoshinaga for a second. She does have a stronger build than pretty much everyone here, and there’s no doubt that she might has a more ruthless disposition considering her job. Privateering means marine warfare after all. Plus, she does lose her temper far easier than everyone here._

 

_But for some reasons, in just that moment, I don’t want to look at her like that._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Truth be told… I do feel intimidated by you. You _are_ a legal pirate after all, so there’s no doubt you have killed before. But…

… For once, I do want to be able to place my trust in other people, you know? And from what I’ve seen of you so far, I don’t think you’re that unreasonable. Hayami-san kinda got that coming last night with what he said.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Really?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yes. And even if that was the result of you not thinking it through, I still think that wasn't completely unreasonable. I think violence is rooted in fear, fear of the unknown.

When we all heard all that has gotten down last night, we were all scared. Some might be paralyzed by fear, some might try to deny all that’s happened, and some, like Yoshinaga-san, might want to take back control somehow. I feel like your reaction in hurting Hayami is less actual ill will against him and more than it is your way to show yourself you have control.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** …

That sounds so ridiculously nice of you to say, Tsukiyama. Thank you so much. I feel a bit less alone now.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** No problem!

 

Do you really believe that though? _A voice comes to my mind unbidden, hitting on the fragile part of me with the question._

 

_Shut it._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I hope you have enjoyed those picture books I picked for you?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Hmm! I do! [Chuckles] Even though I told myself that I would like to enjoy books that are not related to my life that much, ultimately it looks like only stories about my illegal cousins are fun to read about after all! [Laughs]

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Huh, illegal cousins huh? Reminds me that some cousins of mine like several times removed, have literally been caught selling unlicensed merchandise of a local band.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Laughs harder] Ha! Speak of illegal cousins!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah! It’s really such a funny coincidence! My family is so big though, who knows what other tourism-related crimes can they get to!

Speaking of… Yoshinaga-san, do you have any immediate family?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Immediate family?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Like, blood relatives? Parents and siblings? I know you treat your crewmates as your closest loved ones, but do you have any for your family?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Well… as I assume you do, I, on the other hand, don’t.

 

_… Oh._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … I’m sorry to ask you that. It’s… insensitive to do so.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Waves hands] No it’s alright, it really is! You told me about yours, I should do the same for you back, of course.

My family… as much as I can remember from when I was five, they were all just regular residents of my island country. Life was already kinda dangerous back then though, from all the conflicts with the neighbouring countries.

One day, while I was still in school studying, one of those countries launched an illegal raid in our district… Nobody survived, except me and a few other kids hiding in the school.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

I’m really, really sorry to hear that—

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Don’t be, really. Without this, actually, I wouldn’t have the chance to become a privateer. It’s because I have experienced that I realize I don’t want to stay at school wasting away anymore. It’s why I enlisted.

So yeah, in some twisted ways, without that raid that killed my entire family, I wouldn’t be here chatting away with you.

 

_Yoshinaga-san… she looks like she has already grown used to deaths, huh? Can’t blame her though, a talented person like her actually climbing to the top of her country while being a national hero… Maybe the world is fair sometimes. Maybe sometimes it takes something away from you and does give back._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Anyway, I am glad you’re willing to share with me all these, even though you have no obligation to.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Well, friends should be honest and say all that’s on their mind! That’s what I learnt in my privateer days!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s true… I hope you can keep making friends here after me, alright?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I sure will! In fact, just now I’m considering Shirazaki.

Thank you so much again for everything.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** It’s really nothing. Don’t mention it!

 

⚜

 

_As night falls in, everyone gravitates to the cafeteria for dinner. When I got there, only a few people have assembled there, surprisingly enough._

 

_On the first table this time, there’s Midokuniya and Seika. Midokuniya is holding Percy protectively, while Seika seems to be in a better mood._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hello there! How are you?

 

 **Midokuniya:** Hello!

 

 **Mamine:** Hello, Tsukiyama-san. How was your day?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** It’s pretty okay, I guess. Made some friends and helped them out a little. Did nothing with the exits though.

 

 **Midokuniya:** That’s nice! As for me, I have successfully restrained Percy and trained him a little bit!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Ooh! That sounds nice.

 

 **Midokuniya:** I can’t believe I made it, but Percy now listens to me far better! He doesn’t fly around too much and stays in my shawls better than before. He has really gotten much better! I’m so proud of him!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah, I’m really glad for you, Midokuniya-san.

 

_How is Midokuniya so weirdly upbeat and worry-free… That worries me to an extent almost. Though I’m really not one to speak for the fact that I didn’t actively look for an exit either, but with Midokuniya, it just looks like he has no concern for that at all. Like he’s not even aware he’s in any threatening situation._

 

 **Mamine:** [Smiles somewhat forcefully] I’m glad for you all. And as for me, I’m kinda just trying to make friends while ignoring Okuno-san. [Sighs] You guys know how he is like.

That said, I did make pretty good friends! Ariga-san and Shirazaki-san are both excellent people, and I’m eternally in debt of their friendships to me.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Wow… that’s really high praise for just one afternoon with them.

 

 **Mamine:** Yeah, because I do mean it! They are both very friendly and kind to me even though they have the full freedom to ignore me…

 

_That does sound great, Seika… I hope for your sake those friendships last for the remainder of the game at least._

 

_During and after this little conversation we have, everyone else starts coming in.  Ariga and Yoshinaga head into the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Shirazaki also joins in this time._

 

 **Kasugami:** Eee I wonder what we will have this night? I’ve been exploring the second floor so much today, I really hope this dinner will fulfil this hard-working empty stomach!

 

 **Fujimura:** Yuushou-chan, we all quite know that you didn’t really work very hard though! How could you have explored the second floor if Shikisu just told us earlier that it’s still being renovated?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Fake glares] Shuka-chan! You can’t just assume that I have not done so because Shikisu didn’t announce anything! For all you know, they allow me secret assess!

 

 **Fujimura:** [Pretends to think deeply, then smiles] Oooh, Yuushou-chan is so correct! If what Yuushou-chan said is true,

**Then can Yuushou-chan act any less like a mastermind suspect? You’re making this guessing game far too easy, you know?**

 

_What is this tense atmosphere just now? I turn around alarmingly, watching Fujimura give Kasugami this point-blank question like no big business. Kasugami’s expression turns comically nervous and fearful, before—_

 

 **Kasugami:** Hahahaha! Shuka-chan is too sharp for the mastermind, I know it! Surely, Shuka-chan will figure this killing game sooner before everyone else, right!

 

 **Fujimura:** Hahahaha! Shuka is glad Yuushou-chan thinks so!

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Turns towards Kasugami and Fujimura] For the love of… Whatever, can you two quiet down?

 

 **Hayami:** Don’t listen to Hirogawa-chan! Speak louder, speak them all again if you wish!

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Turns to Hayami] You are just going to make more blackmailing-related jokes, isn’t it?

 

 **Hayami:** [Pretends to be surprised, with hands at cheeks] Wow! Hirogawa-chan completely sees through me! I can’t believe he knows me like the back of his palms!

Hey, Hirogawa-chan… Have you considered changing to the blackmailing business? You can totally blackmail me with how well you know me!

 

_Is everyone really going to keep pretending nothing’s wrong until Ariga and Yoshinaga chew them out for that?_

 

_Speaking of, however, these four, in particular, don’t seem like trustworthy types. The way Kasugami, Fujimura and Hayami look like they always have to hold up some kind of acts instead of speaking like normal people make them extremely grating at the very least, not to mention annoying._

 

_In particular, there’s Hirogawa too… Even though he seems okay for now, what he said back when he first introduced himself are still largely unsettling, even though he was literally just telling us to work with others. Okay, more like just me, for all he told Kamisaka are just straight-up insults._

 

_Better to look out for these four._

 

 **Ariga:** I hope you all are enjoying the dinner. If it’s not any trouble, Yoshinaga-san and I will be starting the general meeting.

 

 **Kasugami:** Jeez, to think we could enjoy one dinner without reports and secret-sharing and all that.

 

 **Ariga:** Kasugami-kun, do you have any input? Any discoveries that could contribute to us escaping?

 

 **Kasugami:** Huh? Yomuri-chan wanna know?

Hey, Yomuri-chan, what makes you think you have the right to know that? Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?

 

 **Ariga:** [Confused] Kasugami-kun, we are talking about serious matters involving all of us. Whatever you know could help—

 

 **Kasugami:** [Puts hands into a loudspeaker gesture] But Yomuri-chan! I feel like you should understand that we all have a right to retain information to ourselves and not broadcasting them to the whole world, right? Privacy should still be a thing we have here, so it would be terribly horrible of you to take that away from us… [Sobs]

[Smiles widely] Wait! Yomuri-chan writes biographies for sick kids, so it only makes sense that she is used to invading others’ privacies! No wonder she’s completely okay with it!

 

 **Mitsurugi:** …

You know, you could’ve just kept your mouth shut and save us a lot of time.

 

 **Ariga:** It’s quite alright, Mitsurugi-kun. I wouldn’t be qualified to continue leading if I can’t even deal with manners like this.

And as for your concerns, Kasugami-kun, I hope you do realize that we truly don’t have any privacy here, to begin with.

 

 **Kasugami:** [Eyes widen] Ahhhh?

 

 **Ariga:** [Points skywards] See all those security cameras? They are literally everywhere.

 

_That gets everyone’s attention for real. Kasugami looks up to where Ariga is pointing, and sure enough, there is already one decently small, easy-to-miss security camera embedded on the ceiling in an almost unnatural manner._

 

 **Kasugami:** This is bullshit! There’s no way—

 

_Kasugami walks out of his seat and swings his head around, looking towards every notch and corner of the library at large. It doesn’t take him long to realize that, indeed, security cameras are installed everywhere._

 

 **Kasugami:** [Sits back down] Dammit, what the heck is this shit?

 

 **Ariga:** Well, now that you know, I trust you don’t have much more reservations about telling us, right? Would you rather let Shikisu know everything about you, above not letting us know anything?

 

 **Kasugami:** Tch…

I mean… [Bawls] It’s my fault! I’m so sorry for speaking out of turn! I’m such a disrespectful asshole! I will tell everyone the truth now!

 

_Huh? Will he really do that?_

 

 **Kasugami:** And the truth is… I do have one crucial information to share with you all!

 

 **Ariga:** And that would be?

 

 **Kasugami:** I found an exit!

 

_Everyone turns towards Kasugami, eyes wide with surprise, and undeniably, hope._

 

 **Kasugami:** I know that sounds impossible, but it’s true that I have found an alternative exit that doesn’t go through the mist!

 

 **Maeshiro:** And what would that be?

 

 **Kasugami:** It issssssss—

[Points outside] —a wormhole behind the information desk!

 

_Silence ensues, during which Kasugami remains in his exaggerated, exhaustive pointing gesture._

 

 **Okuno:** Let’s just get back to dinner now.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Huh? Why?

 

 **Okuno:** Do I really have to point out everything here myself? Obviously, toymaker boy is just lying.

 

 **Kasugami:** Hey! I’m not!

 

 **Kamisaka:** I don’t think Yuushou-san would be that mean to lie to us though! He gets nothing out of lying to us!

 

 **Aikoto:** Sometimes people just lie for their entertainment, or, in this specific case, get out of dealing with butterfly head, I guess.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Who the hell are you calling “butterfly head”?

 

 **Kamisaka:** But… think about it guys! Nothing in this library is making sense so far. The talking crows, the mist blocking us from escaping, the terrible food… I think a wormhole is completely plausible!

 

 **Fujimura:** Logically speaking, that does sound likely!

 

 **Shirazaki:** No, it is not, and I’m not attacking Kasugami’s character and credibility on that. I would just like you guys to remember that when I woke up, I was at the information desk. I would’ve known if there’s a wormhole there.

 

 **Kasugami:** [Arms crossed in an X shape] Wrong wrong wrong! Yuu-chan, that was back when you just woke up! I discovered the exit just before dinner, which is long after you woke up! So, you have nothing you can use to dispute me!

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Looks down] Still… That doesn’t sound likely. Seeing what kind of person Kasugami-kun is, I feel like he would have just left all by himself. Not to mention, why don’t you just spit it if that’s the case and makes Ariga-kun yell at you instead for that to happen?

 

 **Kasugami:** Hey hey! Hatsu-chan, that’s so rude of you to assume me doing that! And I just forgot earlier!

 

 **Ariga:** …

[Smiles] Thank you for informing us this so much, Kasugami-kun. This a very valuable piece of information.

In that case, let our dinner proceed. We shall explore the exit when we’re done.

 

_Whispers traverse through the crowd. Yoshinaga stares at Ariga like she has grown another head, and Kasugami can barely hide his toothy grin while eating._

 

_There’s no way Ariga can’t tell Kasugami is just bullshitting him, right? So why is she just agreeing to this? Just imagining the stupidity that would ensue after the dinner… I’m losing my appetite._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Oh, I have another matter that I would like to discuss with you all.

For the sake of everyone’s safety, I propose that we all sleep in the same space, so as to make sure that everyone’s actions during the night can be monitored.

 

 **Midokuniya:** Huh?! All of us sleeping together?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Yes. I understand that might sound troublesome, but the fact is, I don’t think any of us would feel safe unless we are all together. That way, we could help each other, or at least guarantee that nobody would be able to do anything out of our collective sight.

 

 **Okuno:** Really? You think just because all of us are gathered in the same place all threats are miraculously eliminated?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Shakes head exasperatedly] Of course I’m not saying that it will somehow just stop everyone from trying anything shady, but if we all gather together, we could at least make sure we can all look after one another in times of need and ensures that nobody is up to anything shady.

 

 **Okuno:** Hmph! Funny of you to assume that. How are we to know you aren’t just planning something and conveniently getting all of us in the same location to do that?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** [Frowns] Okuno… It’s terribly weird of you to accuse everyone around you of doing literally nothing that is good.

 

 **Okuno:** Because this is a killing game! In a situation like this, I can’t expect any kind of good behaviour out of any of you. In fact, the kinder you are, the less likely you are safe and clean.

 

 **Kasugami:** [Whispers] Following that line of logic, I guess only you are on good behaviour then!

 

 **Okuno:** Anyway, I’m not agreeing to that.

 

 **Midokuniya:** [Looks at everyone else] Sorry… but I will have to agree with Okuno-kun here.

Y—You know, it’s really not convenient for me to be taking care of Percy like that… sleeping on close quarters can easily set off Percy, and that would just disturb everyone while sleeping, right? So…

 

 **Mamine:** [Gently pats on Midokuniya’s left shoulder] It’s okay! We understand that your needs are important in that. We won’t force you to do this.

[Turns to Yoshinaga] Right?

 

_Something almost resembling shame comes over Yoshinaga then, and she utters an affirmative hmm before everyone gets back to their unfinished dinner._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** …

Fine. It’s not like people will start dying just because you didn’t listen to me.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Yoshinaga-san… I do think what you said makes sense, but at the same time, I’m sure murders won’t actually happen! Everyone here is just way too nice to be able to commit anything terrible, let alone murders.

 

 **Hayami:** [Laughs] Maeshiro-chan, you’re an interesting funnyman! Is that what you really think, that all of us are way too nice to be capable of hurting anyone here?

[Points to Okuno] Look there! Glasses boy over there is a prime example! His lack of empathy, topped with complete hostility and unwillingness to work with literally anyone, screams a willingness to murder!

 

_Quite unexpectedly, Okuno did not give a single indication that he heard anything and only continues to have his dinner. Fujimura perks up in his stead._

 

 **Fujimura:** That’s so funny of Yumihiko-chan to say! Yumihiko-chan, you’re one to blackmail other people and makes a living out of it after all, so Shuka is pretty sure Yumihiko-chan is one such candidate too!

 

 **Hayami:** Hahaha! You don’t sound wrong in that!

 

_Even though the two have ceased their banter after that, one look at Kamisaka and Seika tells a lot of how disturbed they feel. The two of them frown at their food, and Kamisaka puts down the spoon with a huff._

 

 **Kamisaka:** How are they so at ease with all these casual talks of murders? Nobody here is going to murder anyone! Shouldn’t that be a given at any time?

 

 **Mamine:** All talks of murders aside, the way they play it off like no big deal is terrible. Nobody is taking trying to escape seriously, and Ariga-san and Yoshinaga-san could do nothing but argue with Okuno about how stupid everything is…

 

 **Imura:** That sounds rather rude to assume that’s all they are doing, Mamine-san, but I get where you’re coming from. It’s been one day, and pretty much nobody seems concerned enough with the whole escaping matter. Ariga-san and Yoshinaga-san are, but their efforts in trying to lead us always just drive back to arguing with Okuno-kun…

But! I do believe in them, and everyone else to make out of here!

 

 **Mamine:** That sounds really optimistic of you, Imura-san.

 

 **Imura:** [Scratches back of head] I don’t want to be blindly optimistic, but after all, we are Super High School Levels! I don’t think it would be that easy for them to just spiral us into chaos…

 

_… Really? Imura, you really believe that? Are we in the same place, in the same sequence of events happening?_

 

 **Imura:** And as much as there are people who might be plotting shady things to escape, most of us Super High School Levels are morally upstanding and I’m sure none of them would just let any murder happen without doing anything! Like Ariga-san herself, Tsukiyama-san and Hirogawa-kun…

 

_Foreign feelings blow to a head as I realize I have been clutching my spoon just a little bit too tightly. Slowly I unclench my fingers, but the fury and consternation won’t leave me. What am I doing? Usually, I never lose my temper like this. Usually, I don’t get angry at all._

 

 _Is it because of this_ -fake- _self-righteousness that I become this angry? For the fact that Imura can smile wide and speaks so idealistically of everyone else here?_

 

_Just today, all of us have been proven to be incapable of understanding our current situation. We are all wandering in the two barely occupied floors of the library, doing nothing worthwhile except poor attempts to bond. Talks of escape, talks of the game, talks of the mastermind and the possibly-existing ringleader, they are all thrown into the wind as if they never happened, even though we were literally talking about them just this morning._

 

And even you, especially you, are not immune to it. Where’s that fervent desire to escape? The willingness to get in these people’s faces to know how to find freedom once more? And now, you too, are just sitting around, waiting for an inevitable conclusion that you don’t know, the unknowable stasis of doing nothing for this whole day, is that how you’re determined to pass the time here?

 

_That’s right. Everything changes and nothing changes. I’m trapped yet again. Just like how I always stand on the sidelines while waiting for the tourists to come back to me before heading to the next location, like how I can’t choose what I can do…_

 

_I quickly finish my dinner and wait for the others to finish._

 

⚜

 

 **Ariga:** Alright, now that we are finished, I would like Kasugami-kun to follow through on his promise.

 

_Before anyone can complain, Kasugami stands up from his seat and, albeit with an air of reluctance, agrees to Ariga’s request and takes lead to getting to the information desk._

 

 **Kasugami:** Aren’t you guys excited? We are finally making a breakthrough here!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

Hey, Shirazaki-san? Can I ask you something?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Hmm?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Why did you say you woke up at the information desk? We all know you woke up at the checkout counter, not the information desk.

 

 **Shirazaki:** …

[Whispers] That’s surprisingly sharp of you, Tsukiyama-san. Well, that kinda is just my way to take care of Kasugami-san’s lies quicker before we have to waste our time like now.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I see.

 

 **Shirazaki:** I do hope that knowing this won’t destroy your impression of me? I know it’s unreasonable to lie as well on my behalf, but…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Shakes head and smiles] No, that is completely understandable. You only lie at that time to break Kasugami-san’s. As long as you’re not lying to confuse others or out of malice, I won’t take any issue with liars.

 

 **Shirazaki:** I see and I respect that. [Smiles] Thank you!

 

_Before I could give a proper response, we have all crowded around the information desk. Ariga turns to Kasugami with a well-concealed air of anger._

 

 **Ariga:** Kasugami-kun, time for you to show us the exit.

 

 **Kasugami:** The exit? Oh yes, the exit!

I’ve been lying about that the whole time! Did you guys really believe that? That’s literally the funniest joke I’ve heard all year! I will repeat that next time I visit an orphanage! Thank you so much for collaborating with me!

 

_Everyone groans and boos, rather expectedly, and nobody seems interested in this development any further._

 

_Ariga takes out something like a walkie-talkie and talks into it secretively._

 

 **Ariga:** Yes, of course, of course, it will be done… I made very sure that Kasugami Yuushou does not suspect that this place is constructed to confine him. The boring personnel, the strange so-called hosts of this weird game… everything is under control.

 

_Everyone freezes. Kasugami gapes._

 

 **Kasugami:** Ah? Ahhhh?

 

 **Ariga:** [Keeps talking in the walkie-talkie] Wait, I can’t keep talking now, he’s looking towards my direction now. I’ll call you back later.

 

 **Kasugami:** _Um, what is that?_

 

 **Ariga:** [Turns back to Kasugami] Hmm? What is it, Kasugami-kun?

 

 **Kasugami:** What the hell is it about trapping me here? Did you think I can’t hear that? What were you talking about?

 

 **Ariga:** [Looks to the side] I don’t know what you’re talking about. If there’s nothing else to be discussed, I advise you all to retire to sleep now.

 

 **Kasugami:** What the—That’s not allowed until you all give me an explanation! Fucker!

 

 **Ariga:** Huh? What did you just say?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Grimaces] I mean… Please? Please tell me what exactly is it? Why did you trap me here?

 

 **Ariga:** [Smiles a little] Isn’t that obvious enough? Your toymaking enterprise is way too ambitious, way too big. Those of us from smaller workshops, other conglomerates, are sick of your reign over the industry.

Therefore, I am hired to keep you here until further notice.

 

 **Kasugami:** You… You can’t do that! You can’t just illegally lock up people here like this!

 

 **Ariga:** Except I can. Your friends and relatives will just think that you are away for some urgent manners. Nobody will suspect a thing.

 

_Kasugami starts crying in earnest then, straight-up collapses onto the ground, face downward and lies on his stomach._

 

 **Kasugami:** I’m so so so sorry about pulling all that! [Sobs] I didn’t really mean to make a joke out of this! I’m sorry, I’m sorry…

 

_Kamisaka, Seika and I share a look of concern. Most others just look bored and ready to bolt to somewhere else, Okuno and Aikoto in particular._

 

_Suddenly, Ariga gets down and hands something to Kasugami._

 

 **Kasugami:** Huh?

 

 **Ariga:** I was joking, Kasugami-kun. It’s kinda payback for the lie you pulled earlier…

I admit I am also immature for doing that. I know I shouldn’t have done that, even as revenge for the very same thing you have done. So, I’m sorry.

 

_Kasugami takes up the something, which is actually a piece of tissue paper, from Ariga and wipes away his tears with it. Then he breaks into a smile._

 

 **Kasugami:** Yomuri-chan is a meanie! And I thought she’s a wonderful leader!

 

 **Ariga:** [Breaks out laughing] Even I wouldn’t dare to praise myself like that!

 

_The two break into laughter, and soon enough everyone joins. Looking at everyone’s smiles… It’s almost like we’re in some kind of summer camp and everything is fine._

 

_Almost._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I don’t wanna sound rude or anything, but… Ultimately we still know nothing about our captors or the killing game. We are still stuck here.

 

_The laughter dies down in a second._

 

 **Aikoto:** Jeez, you’re one hell of a mood killer, aren't cha?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Remind me again who likes telling everyone to shut up?

 

 **Aikoto:** That’s what you do too.

 

 **Shishou:** Oh, it looks like everyone is having a good time!

 

_The silence envelopes the entire venue as the sounds of wingbeats fall, and in front of us perch the talking crows yet again._

 

 **Kioku:** Huh? Where’s all that laughter? Why aren’t you guys joking and having fun anymore?

 

 **Fujimura:** Oh? Did Shikisu forget you’re the no-fun police? [Sticks out tongue]

 

 **Shishou:** [Right wing hides beak] Interesting… It’s really sad that you all think we stop the fun when the fact is that we bring in all the fun! Wanna find out how?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I know how. When we whoop your asses halfway to Sunday we’ll get our fun!

 

 **Shirazaki:** Uhh… Yoshinaga-san, that sounds rather dangerous to say…

 

 **Kioku:** [Laughs] Yoshinaga Shion-san, you’re really one to bring in all the energy of this game! I’m glad! I want you all to be at your best to accept our offering: **the motives**.

 

[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqj-NGMvs3Q)

 

_Kamisaka clings onto my right arm. Yoshinaga and Ariga look like they might punch someone. Shishou and Kioku are evidently lapping up how horrified and belligerent we look._

 

 **Shishou:** Well then! Allow us to introduce you all to something that can ensure that nobody will ever make disgusting lies around here to mess up our peaceful library trip!

Our first motive: _objective facts._

 

_A stack of electronic pads appear on the ground, and one by one Shishou and Kioku deliver them to us. They all look the same, the traditional grey casing, apparently normal enough._

 

_Until I boot it up._

 

**_There are two traitors among you. In order to make the mastermind reveal themself voluntarily, the patrons must point out who the two traitors are._ **

 

_…_

 

_What? Traitors?_

 

_I look up, and sure enough, everyone is expressing shock at their respective pads. The likes of Shirazaki and Kamisaka are gaping, Ariga and Hirogawa grit their teeth, and Okuno just huffs an uncaring sigh._

 

 **Kamisaka:** How does it… know that about me?

 

 **Kasugami:** What… there’s no way this is true…

 

 **Ariga:** [Turns off her Pad and glares at Shishou] What is the meaning of this? Why are you giving us this?

 

 **Shishou:** Simple! For the first day of a killing game, it looks like none of you is relatively motivated to murder anyone at all. And it’s just fucking annoying! For the whole day, you’re just making friends and being happy! That’s not the objective of this game!

So, we agree on giving you this. They contain facts of an absolutely objective nature, so there is no need for any of you to doubt it or verify it. They are all different subjects. Some are secrets related to shady pasts, and there are juicy secrets about the killing game, and—

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Starts hyperventilating] Shut up! Stop right there!

 

_Shishou stops speaking mid-sentence, staring at Hirogawa._

 

 **Shishou:** Oh, alright if you say so! Speak your mind about this round.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Eizou-san? Why did you stop them from talking just now?

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Breathing slows down] It’s… I just don’t want anyone to get irritated enough to murder someone with what they said. After all, they are the hosts of a killing game, it would only make sense that they want us to murder each other, so we can’t let them keep going on—

 

 **Hayami:** Hey? Rather than that, everything you just said sound more like “oops, I accidentally said too much!” excuses to cover up your tracks or something. I wonder, Hirogawa-kun, why would you do that?

 

 **Hirogawa:** I’m not hiding anything.

 

 **Hayami:** Sure, you keep deluding yourself with that. Is it that you now know something about the killing game but you’re not willing to share? Are you a traitor?

 

_An involuntary gasp. It takes me a few seconds to realize it didn’t come from me, but the rest of everyone else. True, the very concept of a traitor’s existence hasn’t even popped up in anyone’s head until this very moment._

 

 **Hirogawa:** Traitor? Where did you even think of such a thing existing? We all know that someone among us is the mastermind, but that doesn’t mean there could be traitors around. Stop trying to stir more confli—

 

 **Hayami:** No duh! Don’t think we don’t know you’re just hiding—

 

 **Hirogawa:** I’m not! Can’t you see that this is their way of dividing us so we can be picked off one by one? You are falling right into their tra—

 

 **Hayami:** We would really be falling into your traps if we believe anything you said—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Guys, let’s calm down here for a second. While I understand Hayami-san’s concerns, I don’t think Hirogawa-san is a traitor though.

Think about it… if Hirogawa is a traitor, that would mean he is outing himself by the mere act of stopping Shikisu to announce what kind of facts are provided in the Motive Pads. That is a suspicious action that I’m quite sure the real traitors won’t make if they intend to work for Shikisu and ensure the killing game goes smoothly.

 

 **Imura:** Hmm, that does make sense. If they are really working for Shikisu, the traitor shouldn’t be stupid enough to do anything suspicious like what Hirogawa-kun just did.

 

 **Hayami:** [Flushes] Well, that’s, I mean, um.

… Fine. It’s my bad. [Sticks out tongue] Sorry for trying to force blackmail materials onto you like that!

 

_Even though his tone becomes more mischievous just now, Yumihiko’s eyes still scream anger. And it could be just me, but Okuno, Aikoto and Kasugami seem to be in agreement with Yumihiko. The rest of the others, like Seika and Mitsurugi, simply keep their mouths shut and their eyes focused on the pads._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Wait, Tsukiyama-san, can I ask you something?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Go ahead.

 

 **Shirazaki:** From what you just said, you said ‘a traitor’ and ‘the real traitors’... We have never even discussed the possibilities of traitors, let alone more than one… do you know something? From your Motive Pad?

 

_I stare back at my Motive Pad, barely biting back the surprise of being discovered this fast. Before I even start considering whether I should tell everyone about it, Shirazaki is already able to pinpoint that. Between telling that lie just now to trip Kasugami in his own lie and picking apart my words, she’s secretly much sharper than she lets on._

 

_Here’s to hope she is truly trustworthy too._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah, what you said is true. My Motive Pad does concern something that is related to the killing game.

 

_I turn it over and let everyone read what the monitor shows. Everyone except Ariga and Shirazaki takes one look at the pad and starts looking at one another in suspicions._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** So you’re telling me that other than a mastermind among us, there are two more traitors… Who can we really trust here?

 

_Even Fujimura, who seems to react to everything happening so far with a degree of cheerfulness, looks distressed now._

 

 **Fujimura:** How can anyone even think of something so evil like this?... I, I can’t even pretend this is okay in any possible way.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Shikisu are just messing with our heads so that someone will actually be stupid enough to murder! Don’t listen to that pad, it’s definitely lying—

 

 **Midokuniya:** Please! Just let me out!

 

_With that said, Midokuniya rushes towards the elevators and starts scratching on the doors. Percy flies away from him, but Midokuniya takes no notice of that at all._

 

 **Midokuniya:** Let me out! I don’t wanna die here!

 

 **Kasugami:** Hey there, [Pats Midokuniya on the shoulder] I know everything is really bleak right now, but…

 

 **Midokuniya:** [Hugs himself] I’m gonna die here… Nobody wants me here, and I will die…

 

 **Kasugami:** That’s not true.

 

_With that said, Kasugami takes out… A whale plushie? And hands it to Midokuniya. Surprisingly enough, Midokuniya takes it and starts hugging it in earnest, his crying reduced to sobs now._

 

 **Kasugami:** There there… Let’s get you back to where you sleep last night. Is it the exhibition gallery?

 

 **Midokuniya:** [Nods] Let me… get Percy too.

 

 **Kasugami:** Of course.

 

_And with that exchange ended, Kasugami holds Midokuniya and leads him away from the crowd, away from the crows, down the steps towards the gallery._

 

 **Aikoto:** Hmm. So are we done with this shitshow or not? Because I really have no heart to care about this anymore, and temporary death is calling me.

 

 **Mamine:** It’s not that funny to call sleep “temporary de—

 

 **Aikoto:** Whatever, duh. I’m leavi—

 

 **Kioku:** Not so fast! Everyone, please check your patron ID cards.

 

_At Kioku’s words, everyone takes out their ID card and turns on the holographic screen. I scroll down the list of rules and underneath the eleventh one, three more have been added:_

 

  1. _There are two traitors (referred to as_ ** _Archivists_** _) among you. If you can pinpoint correctly which two are the Archivists, the mastermind (referred to as_ ** _Curator_** _) will reveal themself peacefully and begin the Last Trial that will determine every patron’s fate._
  2. _The patrons only have five chances to get the two Archivists, and it must be a unanimous vote between all patrons left at the time of voting._
  3. _If the Archivists are not pinpointed correctly in the first three chances, in the remaining two chances when they are voted they must also be dead at that time._



 

 **Ariga:** You added rules just now?

 

 **Kioku:** Tch tch tch, I expected Ariga-san to be better than just stating the obvious. Did you miss the part where we have the right to add rules?

I hope you all enjoy these motives we have prepared for you. It’s not that easy gathering all these facts after all! For the sake of our hard work, I hope you all enjoy this killing game.

Oh, and just in case you don’t think that’s enough fun… The second floor will be opened tomorrow! Here’s to even more wonderful death trap settings courtesy of actual library set-ups!

 

 **Yoshinaga:** You little—

 

_Without even the slightest acknowledgement towards Yoshinaga, the two crows take flight away, once again leaving us to stew in our despair._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Damnit…

 

 **Okuno:** Hmm… maybe this will have something useful for me to make it through this killing game.

 

 **Hayami:** Could it be, this Motive Pad contains blackmail materials though…? Teehee! Those crows know me really well, don’t they?

 

 **Ariga:** …

 

_Smash!_

 

_We all turn and down on the ground is a Motive Pad with a cracked screen, with a fuming Ariga standing over it._

 

 **Ariga:** I refuse to listen to anything they said! None of us is going to kill anyone!

 

 **Maeshiro:** To be fair, you could probably have gotten some information out of it though…

 

_Whispers go rampant around all of us, and Ariga never once looks towards anyone anymore. She simply walks away from the scene towards wherever she sleeps, perhaps. Almost like a loyal disciple, Yoshinaga immediately rushes up to follow her, albeit still with her Motive Pad intact._

 

_Without other public displays of anger and pettiness, we all obediently head to wherever the hell we sleep._

 

 **Kioku:** Attention, please! It is now 10 pm, and the Electoral Council’s Library Field Trip Committee recommends all patrons present to sleep and rest! Enjoy a night of rest free from despair, everyone!

 

_Even if Kioku said so… it’s clear that they mean nothing but malice towards us. As if knowing personal information about us isn’t enough, they are now tempting us to murder with more information…_

 

_Tonight, I return to the lecture theatre to sleep with Kamisaka. Following me, however, isn’t the irrevocable peace of sleep._

 

_It is the moribund complexion of a ghost, plunging a knife into my chest._

 

 

**[PART 1: DAILY LIFE - END]**

**[16 PATRONS REMAIN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this has been. so fucking much.
> 
> there won't always be music tho it's kinda dependent on my own fancy and whether i feel like the music fits www


	6. {1:2} - CHAPTER 1: Neon-colored Hearts through a Wilting Telescope [Daily Life]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe someday i will have to revise this entire chapter because it's just so. so fucking wordy but god i really want to update already because this chapter has been sitting in my docs for a long time so. here it is. enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1**

 

 

 

**[PART 2: DAILY LIFE - START]**

 

_I can barely hold onto the details of the nightmare I had, but I suppose it isn’t important. It’s just a product of my mind, right?_

 

_Better to just get to the meeting._

 

 **Shishou:** Attention please! It is now 7 am, and the Electoral Council’s Library Field Trip Committee recommends all patrons present to rise and shine! Enjoy a fulfilling day full of reading, everyone!

 

_When I got to the cafeteria, something already looks off._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Where did everyone go?

 

 **Ariga:** [Shrugs] I have no idea. We all know Kasugami-kun accompanied Midokuniya-kun to where he sleeps last night, so they might be close to each other. Hayami-kun… has always been pretty unpredictable. I think Shirazaki-san just needs some more rest seeing how she seems to be on the brink of a heart attack every moment in this game so far…

To make matters more complicated though… since the second floor is opened, we will have more facilities to explore. And that means more facilities to get lost in and potentially make weird shit in.

 

_… Well shit. I sit down and try to have my breakfast anyway. Nobody can function on an empty stomach after all._

 

 **Aikoto:** I told you already, I don’t want to go!

 

_I turn around to the sound of Aikoto yelling. She's now being dragged into the cafeteria by Kamisaka, who looks like she's gravely regretting her choices. Yet she still has her signature grin on._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Come on, Saori-san! It won’t be too much just to attend a meeting!

 

 **Aikoto:** For the love of god, you know how annoying and unnecessary they are!

 

 **Kamisaka:** Hey, Saori-san, how about this… I will let you make me do some small errand or any request if you attend the meeting!

 

 **Aikoto:** …

Just, why are you so persistent in this? What did that Ariga do to you?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Come on! I will promise you anything within reasons!

 

 **Aikoto:** Fine. Let me fix up your hair in a bit, huh? Those wing-like bangs are ticking me off.

 

 **Kamisaka:** It’s a deal then!

 

_With the deal sealed, Kamisaka successfully drags Aikoto to join us in the meeting. Looking at Aikoto’s request, though… Is that a hint to her talent? Styling Kamisaka’s hair… maybe she’s the SHSL Hairstylist or something._

 

_As most of the patrons settled and no more joined us, Ariga starts the meeting._

 

 **Ariga:** Alright, today we have to focus on the second flo—

 

 **Mamine:** Umm, Ariga-san? If you don’t mind me asking, where is Yoshinaga-san?

 

_Oh. I didn’t even realize Yoshinaga’s missing. Maybe I’m too used to the sight of her in the kitchen instead._

 

 **Ariga:** Yoshinaga-san is not feeling well today, so I will have to handle this entire meeting. Anyway, as I was saying—

 

 **Okuno:** [Laughs]

 

 **Ariga:** … What clever insights do you have to share with us now, Okuno-kun?

 

 **Okuno:** [Smiles] Really, Ariga, I must say I admire you for your efforts in trying to hold all this up, I really do. However, I also feel like you should be clever enough to realize by now that your leadership does us no good so far, right?

Plus, isn’t Yoshinaga’s situation the most suspicious thing? Is she really is sick? Or is she secretly planning a murder herself—

 

 **Ariga:** [Turns away from Okuno and towards everyone else] I suppose I shall not go in-depth to the arrangements of what to do with exploring the second floor just yet, seeing as some of us who are already there might be able to share information of it with us. So let us move onto the next important topic.

About the motives. I sure can’t be wrong to assume that everyone has looked, right?

 

_The sound of kitchenware knocking against bowls ceases in a moment, as we all take in the weight of Ariga’s words. For me, there’s nothing to really consider; since everyone already knows and it even makes its way into the rules of the killing game, it’s obvious that mine shouldn’t be taken into account like the rest._

 

 **Ariga:** Considering the Motive Pads’ content, we have to consider two conditions: that they are true or not true. Some of you might have read them already and made up your mind on whether or not to believe it.

So here’s a solution: I think what we must do now is to hand in our respective Motive Pads, or at least show everyone what useful facts we have. Since there are facts related to the nature of this killing game, we can know what we must know. And as the facts become public information, nobody would be tempted to murder in particular.

 

_Nobody gives any sign of agreement. In fact, I’m fairly certain that some have come to clutch their Motive Pads even tighter._

 

_Mitsurugi and Maeshiro stand up and walk up to Ariga’s side._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** I personally have not read up mine either, because I know chances are the crows are only doing this to confuse us and incite us to murder. So, I am completely okay with handing in my Motive Pad right now.

 

 **Maeshiro:** I agree that this is a viable plan. If everyone knows what secrets each other have, they will have no more drive to kill!

 

_Even if they put it like that… wouldn’t letting everyone know what facts are contained only serve to incite more people to murder? What if that make other people who don’t know them originally want to murder in turn?_

 

 **Mamine:** I’m afraid I must voice opposition to this proposal, Ariga-san.

 

 **Kamisaka:** While I agree with this, I feel like I also must oppose this on grounds of some technicality problems.

 

_What? I stare at Kamisaka and Seika, and many others do the same, except Ariga._

 

 **Ariga:** May I know why then?

 

 **Mamine:** While the plan could work, this is simply impossible to carry out in the first place! How can we ensure that everyone would be willing to share?

[Glances at Okuno and Aikoto briefly] We all know that quite some people among us wouldn’t be willing to share what they know.

 

 **Okuno:** Watch your tone there. You do know I’m only not willing to share because some of you are untrustworthy, like you, right?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Don’t start arguments like that! You know Seika-san is right!

 

 **Okuno:** …

You would be right in that. How about… I agree with this after all?

 

_That surprises me at last. Okuno agreeing to what Ariga said? Really?_

 

 **Okuno:** I am agreeing to this. I do think there’s a sense in your words, so I will do it.

But, on one condition.

 

 **Ariga:** And that would be?

 

_The smile Okuno has masked his malevolence quite poorly._

 

 **Okuno:** I would like for Mamine to reveal what is in their Motive Pad.

 

_Mamine frowns, clutching their own Pad even tighter now. They never stop staring at Okuno without hatred in their eyes._

 

 **Mamine:** It’s not appropriate and—hey! Don’t think I can’t catch you in your mind games! We were talking about your reluctance to show your Pad, so why should I expose myself instead?

 

 **Okuno:** [Laughs] It’s really funny… to know that you actually have half a brain in there.

 

 **Ariga:** Okuno-kun, if you aren’t here to do anything constructive at all, how about you just—

 

 **Okuno:** I am doing constructive things though! Can’t you see that I’m helping you to make them spill the secrets as you wanted?

[Turns to Kamisaka] How about you? Wanna spill?

 

_Hopefully, Kamisaka will say no and this tomfoolery will stop—_

 

 **Kamisaka:** Sure! [Boots up Motive Pad]

 

 **Okuno:** … Huh?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Watch here carefully, four-eyes, the fact on my Motive Pad!

…

…

“Oxygen is breathable!”

 

_I’d imagine that Okuno is no longer grinning like a little shit. That’s good at least. In fact, he looks so disturbed by this, that Ariga looks ready to laugh before remembering what she is doing here._

 

 **Ariga:** Well, does that mean you are all willing to spill now that Kamisaka-san has shown you hers? Be a darling and make these things easier for us.

 

 **Okuno:** What—absolutely no! I asked for Mamine’s Pad, not this stupid redhead’s! Don’t think I’ll suddenly cooperate because you traded somebody else’s for mine!

 

_Ariga audibly grits her teeth, fist clenched tightly. Without Yoshinaga by her side, things are even tougher for her._

 

_Maybe I should try to help._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Can everyone listen to me for a second there?

Look here now… You already know my Motive. I have already shared it with you, which would mean that my chance of committing murder is equally as much as all of you who are also affected by it. In fact, my Motive is literally not even secrets, since they are already added rules…

So what I’m trying to get at here is that… Perhaps you guys can entrust your secrets to me?

 

_Maeshiro’s disapproving glance falls on me instantly._

 

 **Maeshiro:** While that’s a good offer… that doesn’t quite work out, I think.

Think about it, Tsukiyama-kun… that’s rather self-defeating considering the original purpose of the plan. We are doing it so that nobody will have a secretive motive to murder. By entrusting them all to you, none of us will know anything about others’ motives to murder.

 

_I stop. What Maeshiro said is all true. Even if my own is revealed, that doesn’t give me the rights to suddenly act as a person that could be entrusted with all these info, does it?_

 

 **Mamine:** Not only that… Sorry for suspecting you, Tsukiyama-san, but we can’t be sure that you won’t be affected by the motives to murder. Knowing crucial facts about the killing game may also assist you in doing the dirty deeds…

 

 **Tsukiyama** : …

Right, you are all quite right. It’s dangerous to entrust anyone with the info.

 

 **Aikoto:** Well then… when you think about it, isn’t it equally terrifying to entrust those things to Ariga? How can we be sure she won’t use that info to her own advantages like I don’t know, commit a murder herself?

 

 **Ariga:** I implore you to think twice before you talk, for the defamatory nature of your words really does nothing other than unnecessarily raising everyone’s fears!

 

 **Aikoto:** [Shrugs] I’m just speaking the truth. Be honest with yourself, Ariga. Why are you so eager to look over the rest of us and act all buddy-buddy with us? That’s literally the hallmark of some heartless murderer who wants to fool people enough into thinking they are harmless and trustworthy, then they strike at the most opportune moment—

 

 **Hirogawa:** Knock it off.

 

_Aikoto looks back to where Hirogawa is staring down at the ground and lets out a small laugh._

 

 **Aikoto:** I beg your pardon?

 

 **Hirogawa:** I said, knock it the fuck off. Just as much as you said someone like Yomuri-san is acting as the leader to take care of everyone is fake, consider this: at least they are doing some fucking things for us.

 

_The entire cafeteria completely quiets down to a volume where heartbeats are audible as Aikoto’s frown deepens gradually._

 

 **Aikoto:** Oh, well, need me to remind you that she’s only doing that so she can manipulate you—

 

 **Hirogawa:** Need me to remind you that you’re a chaos bringer, a little imbecile who has been doing nothing so far other than hurting the stability of the group and wrecking everyone’s trust in one another?

 

_I think that’s the moment that did it. Aikoto yells and lunges at Hirogawa, her face a portrait of pure hatred._

 

 **Aikoto:** Your little punk ass better fucking—

 

_I instinctively close my eyes. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have talked at all and maybe this won’t happen. Maybe this isn’t happening. Maybe—_

 

 **Okuno:** Knock it off.

 

_There's an encompassing gasp again then. I open my eyes._

 

_Okuno of all people has grabbed Aikoto and stops her from attacking Hirogawa._

 

 **Aikoto:** What the—let me go! Let me at that asshole!

 

 **Okuno:** To let you do what? To let you prove his point that you’re a chaos bringer?

 

 **Aikoto:** I… Uhh…

… Fucking hell, Okuno, I thought you were on my side! Don’t you fucking hate Hirogawa and Ariga like me? So why—

 

 **Okuno:** Corrections. I dislike them. I don’t have that much energy to hate them.

And don’t think about using me as an ally of sorts to justify what you were trying to do. I was advocating for everyone to separate specifically to avoid the kind of situation you just put everyone in.

 

 **Aikoto:** But, but I—

 

 **Okuno:** There there now, don’t try to make up more reasons for why I’m birds of a feather with you in this foolish personal hate brigade. Just because I don’t like them doesn’t mean I am stupid enough to attack them so blindly for no reasons.

The most I was to you was giving you an outlet indirectly to vent your own dislike towards them. Maybe I have enabled you in some ways, and for that, [Turns to Hirogawa] I apologize for enabling her to such violent actions.

 

 **Hirogawa:** …

I, uh, I accept your apology, of course. Though I don’t see the sense in apologizing for somebody else’s irresponsible actions…

 

 **Okuno:** Anyway. We should end this debacle right here already. [Releases Aikoto]

 

_The moment Okuno lets go of Aikoto’s wrist, she snaps out of her frozen spell. She yelps out in pain, and glares at Okuno, but couldn’t muster up anything to say._

 

 **Aikoto:** … Hmph! [Runs out of the cafeteria]

 

 **Ariga:** …

I guess that should conclude our meeting for real then. I hope what just happened did not upset you all too much, and that those of you who disagree with my ways will turn around soon. If you can and want to.

 

_Then Ariga walks off from the cafeteria, no doubt heading back to the outside once more in search of this impossible exit._

 

_The rest disperse quite quickly too, the rest of us all with our own agendas no doubt._

 

⚜

 

_My own agenda does not contain clue-hunting or anything of the sorts currently. Rather, I’m concerned with how those breakfast absentees are doing._

 

_Shirazaki might just be taking care of books herself, and who knows what Hayami is up to any given time. He’s either rambling about blackmailing us or some other variant after all. Guess that means I should look for Kasugami and Midokuniya. I checked up on the map of the second floor next to the escalator._

 

_Looking from the perspective of the escalator at the whole floor, every floor is like an empty-hearted square, even though only the second floor has the escalator linking it that could justify the necessity of this design. When I look up from the railings, I can see three more floors all having some sort of cardboard-like construction materials blocking out everything behind the square railings._

 

 **Shishou:** Oh, the constructions for the next three floors aren’t done yet!

 

_I spin around, suppressing a scream from coming out. Shishou is perched on the railings beside me, its two red eyes looking at me with an unspoken curiosity._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Ah!

 

 **Shishou:** [Cackles] I didn’t scare you that bad, did I?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You did, you piece of shit. Did you never have a participant scared like that and died of cardiac arrest or something?

 

_I was obviously sprouting bullshit, but Shishou looks up, apparently trying to give it some serious thought._

 

 **Shishou:** Huh, about that… I don’t think we ever have a student die like that before! ‘Cause, y’know, that would make the game immensely boring—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Wait. What do you mean by “student”? And have you really hosted this game before?

 

_Shishou stops speaking as if realizing it has let loose some horrible secret to the world. Then it regains its composure with a laugh._

 

 **Shishou:** Hahaha! That’s very imaginative and funny of you, Tsukiyama-san. I don’t know what all these mean.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Glares] …

So what exactly is it that you need to see me for? Or is disturbing participants randomly a habit of yours?

 

 **Shishou:** I guess that could be a past habit of ours, but nope! I came here specifically to give you information. You’re looking for Kasugami-san, right?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yes.

 

 **Shishou:** Quite predictably, he’s in the Toy Library. Since he’s a toymaker and all that, I guess!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Great. Thanks.

 

_I look back to the map and try to locate the Toy Library. This floor has four special facilities other than the endless rows of books everywhere: the Children’s Activity Room located at the left-top corner of this floor; the Children’s Multimedia Room located at the right-top corner; the Puppetry Theatre at the left-bottom corner and finally, the Toy Library at the right-bottom corner. It’s pretty strange that all the special rooms are located right at the corners of the floor, but anyway._

 

_I head to the Toy Library, which is like a transparent rectangle. Except you can’t actually look in right now since the window blinds inside are let down. If I want to look in without getting in, I would have to stack several chairs up and stand onto it._

 

_That said, the door evidently isn’t padlocked like the rest, and I quite easily get in._

 

_The Toy Library doesn’t seem as sophisticated as its name suggests; it looks more like a playground with slides and seesaws and such. Lying around, with plates next to them, are the collection of toys that are stored in here. Most all seem rather mundane, perhaps due to the fact that they are merely stored here for exhibitionistic purposes and less because of a need for professionalism._

 

 **???:** Um, do you not know what you should do before going into a room?

 

_I turn around and found Kasugami sitting down at the bottom of the tree-looking slide. A soft snoring sound can be heard next to him, below the platform linked to the slide._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Is that…?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Nods] Yeah. Midokuniya’s still sleeping.

 

_I take a few steps towards Kasugami, and surely enough from this direction I can see Midokuniya’s sleeping figure down there._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Aren’t you going to wake him up?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Grins] Do I dare disturb a piece of art? Do you?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** A “no” would do.

 

 **Kasugami:** [Smiles] Relax, Airi-chan. So, what exactly is it that you require of me or Midokuniya?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

Why are you calling him “Midokuniya”? Don’t you usually call everyone by their given name while making it cutesy or something?

 

 **Kasugami:** Oh? Does that really matter in the current context of things though?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Admittedly no, yeah.

 

[Hangout with Kasugami?]

**→ Yes**

→ No

 

_Somehow, this becomes kinda like an impromptu hang out with Kasugami all of a sudden._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh uh, I mainly come here looking for you to tell you about the stuff we’ve discussed during breakfast today.

 

 **Kasugami:** Oh, I still haven’t eaten. Damn. Someday I’m gonna make us a toy stomach that will never require food again!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … I don’t think that’s what toys are for.

Anyway, as I was saying, we have come to several conclusions I feel that you should know. Ariga-san told us that she wants to reveal everything on everyone’s Motive Pad, so we could have advantages on the mechanisms of the killing game and uh… everyone has an equal incentive to murder I guess?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Laughs] Look at you! Already so eager to make Ariga seem smaller in order to appease me, right?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I have no idea what you’re talking abou—

 

 **Kasugami:** Hmm, I personally don’t think Ariga’s little scheme is going to work like that. Surely not everyone is compliant, right?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah, no. Everyone’s quite keen on not doing that save for Mitsurugi-san and Maeshiro-san.

 

 **Kasugami:** Hmm, right.

 

_Before Kasugami gives out any other of his opinions, Midokuniya suddenly snaps awake, banging his head on the low ceiling of the slide._

 

 **Midokuniya:** Ouch! [Looks up and out] Where am I?

 

 **Kasugami:** Oh, you just took a nap, remember? You kinda had a panic attack earlier about nearly losing Percy again.

 

 **Midokuniya:** Ohh… then if you don’t mind, I wanna sleep some more.

 

 **Kasugami:** Sure! I don’t really have anything to do.

 

_Wait… all along, Kasugami has been taking care of Midokuniya and his panic attacks? Someone like Kasugami… is capable of that?_

 

 **Kasugami:** Hmm… If I have to make a guess, I think this is the “I didn’t know Kasugami has a single shred of humanity and compassion so seeing these is giving me a whiplash” look.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Why are you so keen on taking words out of my mouth and put whatever interpretation you can?

 

 **Kasugami:** So what if I do? Is anyone gonna die for that?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

Why do you like driving people away with those childish spiels when you are anything but childish?

 

 **Kasugami:** Huh?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Am I wrong?

 

 **Kasugami:** Maybe not, maybe you are right, who knows! Not me.

 

_Kasugami ignores me then, walking back to the slide and getting Midokuniya out of it. Midokuniya is evidently still sleeping, completely motionless save for his soft snores._

 

 **Kasugami:** … He shouldn’t be involved in this. None of us should. It’s tough for kids like him to just exist in this world already… to get them in shit like that, it’s unforgivable.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Got that figured out already.

I mean… no matter what kinda shit we might have done in the past, there’s no way any of us deserves shit like that, right? So why… why would we be here for no reasons… ?

 

 **Kasugami:** I guess life isn’t fair in that way. Trying to figure out the reason why we were stuck here will probably just hinder our attempt to survive.

For the time being… I’ll just do my best to take care of this little kid. That’s the best I could do, isn’t it?

 

_Kasugami… a toymaker that acts childishly pretty much the entire time we’ve been here up to now. There was the whole exit lie after all, and he said all manners of childish things towards everyone._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I guess I shall take my leave then if you require me no more.

 

 **Kasugami:** Hmm, no. I don’t think so. It was nice talking to you, Airi-chan, insert some more polite words to say here before I go back to tending to Midokuniya-chan.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Right, bye then.

 

_I have no idea if my bond with Kasugami has grown at all, but… there is some definite respect there for sure._

 

⚜

 

_After leaving the Toy Library, I suppose we would have once again fallen into the unspoken pattern of inactivity until Ariga and Yoshinaga kick our arses for it. To be fair, it is quite an annoying thing we are doing, but we can’t help that for some reasons._

 

_I wonder how long Ariga will let this go on? Is she not going to do anything about—_

 

 **???:** Found ya!

 

_Before I could recognize who it is, a hand grabs me and drags me into a room. A look up into it makes it clear that I have been dragged into the Puppetry Theatre._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Shh! Don’t yell!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What? What is it that you need?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Answer me one thing, Airi-san—do you think you’re good with handling stuff here so far?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Absolutely not.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Do you think things are gonna get any worse soon?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s always how things are gonna end up like, even without Okuno and Ariga-san coming up with something.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Then that’s great! I would like to officially invite you to the patron council then!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … A council?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah! We made it so we could work out solutions together and make sure nobody is up to anything bad!

 

 **Shirazaki:** A council?

 

_We both turn around to Shirazaki, who has a stack of books in her arms._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah! We want to form a council so we can work together to stop Shikisu…

Wait… Yuu-san! You should join us too!

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Frowns] Me?

 

 **Kamisaka:** That’s right! You should both join it! I’m gonna head back and tell them you guys agreed!

 

 **Tsukiyama and Shirazaki:** But we didn’t—

 

_Before we can yell for her to stop once more, Kamisaka is already running towards the escalator and disappears down to the first floor once again._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** This council thing is never going to work.

 

 **Shirazaki:** I mean, if we don’t even know who makes up this council, then I don’t think so either.

And… Tsukiyama-san, if you don’t mind talking with me a little bit, I have something to tell you.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What is it?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Last night… Can you feel something akin to somebody, like, rushing up to you?

 

_A shudder passes through me at the question, the image of the ghost flashing right before my eyes disturbingly clear. Pain sears through my chest, and I can’t help but clutch at it with an indignant yelp of pain._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Tsukiyama-san? Are you okay?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Yeah, I’m fine.

And referring to your question… Yes, I have. I’ve felt that weirdly specific feeling. I assumed it was just a nightmare though. [Scratches back of head]

 

 **Shirazaki:** I see… It looks like this is something we need to watch out then. I’m not entirely clear on when the hell it happened to me during the night, but I swear I could feel that too.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How… there’s no way we could have…

What if it’s just some nightmare we happened to have? I mean, paranoid dreams like those are common, especially under a condition like this. We can’t just write these coincidences as something… or whatever you were thinking.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Of course, I understand the tendency to believe that instead, but… [Takes out her padlock] How about this, we go and test out something?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How is that padlock related to our dreams?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Follow me first.

 

_I shut up and follow Shirazaki outside of the Puppetry Theatre, getting back down to the first floor and eventually we end up at the Lecture Theatre once again._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Give me your padlock.

 

_I comply, albeit not with quite a lot of confusion. Shirazaki takes it and goes inside the Lecture Theatre._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Now I’m going to lock these doors with it.

 

_Shirazaki closes the doors, and a sound like something clicking together sounds from her side. What is she thinking?_

 

_Did I accidentally walk into a trap?_

 

_Before I can let my paranoia explode in my chest, however, the doors break open towards me. I take a few steps back and watch Shirazaki on the other side with her right leg outstretched._

 

_The lock, or what looks like the remains of the lock, lies on the floor in glittery shards._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … What?

 

 **Shirazaki:** So it is really as I thought…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What do you mean? And how did you manage to break a lock that easily?

 

 **Shirazaki:** If you don’t mind, Tsukiyama-san, allow me some time to clear my own mind properly before answering you.

…

… Right, if I’m not mistaken, this has something to do with the fact of where this padlock of yours comes from. It’s from the storage lockers, right?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah, you are right.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Just as I thought. I have my padlock from the storage lockers too, and most of the others do as well. But…

Today, when I left it locked with it, I only returned to see the padlock broken down on the floor, in shards much in a state like this.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** If what you said is true… that would mean Shikisu are responsible for this.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Not just Shikisu themselves, I would imagine. Even though they might be robots of some kinds, I doubt they would really have enough to shatter a padlock like that. It requires me to give it a kick just now after all, and they shouldn’t be stupid enough to have tried destroying a padlock for that long.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** If Shikisu themselves didn’t…

Could it be… the Archivists or the Curator?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Nods] My own hypothesis amounts to as much. I think only the Archivists themselves could have done it, under the Curator’s command. I guess we all ignored the possibility that they are supplied by the Curator themselves to further their agenda and not the ones the Library originally provided.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Going by what you said, do you mean it’s possible that the Curator specifically places these fake padlocks to make it easier for potential murderers to murder their targets since the victims would have no idea their rooms could be broken into?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Well, I think that’s a possibility. And in this case, maybe they’re growing impatient with how nobody has made a move yet, so they are now outright fake-attacking us, to rouse suspicions or even to tempt us to murder, possibly.

 

_I can barely take in all of this with a calm mind. What am I supposed to do with this info, really? Am I even one to take any action again? Am I—_

_Calm. No time to panic already. It’s not like anyone is hurt or anything already._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Even if all of this is true… why us though? Why try fake-attacking us? I get wanting to jumpstart the killing game already by having one of us murdered, but why us?

 

 **Shirazaki:** I personally have my own theories on that, and both hinge on the assumptions that they want us to be the murderers—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** The two of us? Really? Which part of us looks ready for that?

 

 **Shirazaki:** That’s a part of it. Comparing me with other people, like Okuno-san, Hayami-san, Aikoto-san and Yoshinaga-san, I look way less aggressive and unreasonable, and far too timid to try anything, right? Maybe that’s how they decided to pick us since we look the least likely to murder anyone, nobody would suspect us.

And for you, Tsukiyama-san, I personally think that might be due to your trust issues so far. They may view you as being less attached to most of the others, and therefore more likely to be able to murder someone.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

In that case, we really have to let the others know as soon as possible, isn’t it? It’s dangerous to let this keep hanging around—

 

 **Shirazaki:** While that does make sense, I’d suggest waiting out a little bit. I don’t want Ariga-san or any of those other people think we’re just making shit up for our agendas or something.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right, that makes sense too.

… Shirazaki-san, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you entrusting me with this info though?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Well, I mean, since I know you also have a padlock from there—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Most of us have taken a padlock from the storage lockers, so I don’t think that line of reasoning is the one, is it? So why exactly?

 

 **Shirazaki:** … Yeah, it isn’t. And, uh, I mean, um…

This is gonna sound really dumb, but it’s, it’s because I really trust you, okay? You are a few of the people who trust me at all even after seeing everyone suspecting me of being the mastermind. And, in some ways… you’re also more trustworthy because of your trust issues. Your trust issues are somewhat an insurance against you accidentally leaking any secret to the Archivists or the Curator themselves. So yeah, that’s why I trust you with them.

 

_… That’s the reason why? To think that Shirazaki would think as deep into this as considering my ability to trust others and not just based on the fact that I would have possibly experienced that weird nightmare… It almost feels disconcerting, how much thought she had put into this._

 

 **Shirazaki:** I’m sorry if that weirded you out? But at least that’s how I really feel about this situation, and we’re in a killing game… Anything could go wrong, so I think I will only use what truth there is to drive myself on. We can only set our sights on the truth we know now, and on the truth only.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s entirely fair. So, for the time being, I suppose I should keep my mouth shut before we could gather any other evidence and such?

 

 **Shirazaki:** If you can do that, I would be grateful. I suppose I will leave you to whatever you were going to do just now before I stopped you?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh, it’s fine, I don’t really have anything particular in mind. Don’t worry about wasting my time.

 

 **Shirazaki:** I see. Well then, good luck with whatever you were going to do next then!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you! You too.

 

_We left each other after that, though my footsteps are nowhere near as hushed as I thought. I can’t say I’m really anymore anxious than I was, but I’m not having any peace of mind either._

 

_Who could possibly be involved in this? Shirazaki might be right that I can’t just trust anyone, but she’s not exactly right on my ability to accurately pick who it is that we couldn’t trust._

 

_And if we really can’t know who they are and what they would possibly be planning in the future… we are doomed._

 

⚜

 

 **Shishou:** Attention please! It is now 7 am, and the Electoral Council’s Library Field Trip Committee recommends all patrons present to rise and shine! Enjoy a fulfilling day full of reading, everyone!

 

_Oh jeez… Is it time to wake up again? Feels like just a few minutes since I dropped asleep in my bed… onto the tables of the Lecture Theatre, I mean. Thank you again for not providing the beds, Shikisu._

 

_Last night hasn’t been any improvement in the situation. Only eleven of us attended dinner last night, with Okuno, Kasugami, Midokuniya, Yoshinaga and Hirogawa missing. I can understand Kasugami, Midokuniya and Yoshinaga not joining us for their conditions, but for the other two… this only serves to make them appear more suspicious to the rest of us._

 

_Today would be the third day… I wonder if things are going keep being this static, or Ariga’s shambled council will do anything at all._

 

 **???:** Ahhhhhh!

 

_—What was that just now? Somebody screams and it sounds like it—_

 

_—comes from the storage room outside of the Lecture Theatre—_

 

_… Kamisaka?_

 

_My legs propel me forward before I could give this any more thought, the possibility that someone—Kamisaka—would lie dead there too real a possibility and too much to handle—_

 

 **Shirazaki:** Tsukiyama-san! Did you hear what I heard just now?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah, the scream from the storage room.

 

_Shirazaki and I made our way through the bush-adorned road, and the door to the storage room is soon in sight, an ordinarily grey door that could hide a dead person behind—_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Crashes the door in] Mahiro—

 

 **Kamisaka:** A—Airi-san and Yuu-san?

 

_Kamisaka is lying on the ground, with a pained expression on her face and a forced smile up to Shirazaki and I._

 

 **Kamisaka:** I’m sorry for bothering you guys, nothing happened, you guys can go now—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Something definitely happened! Why would you have screamed?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Wait.

 

_We both trail towards where Shirazaki bends down to see, and she gets back up with a knife in her hand._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Who the hell… Wait. It is them, isn’t it?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … It looks like your hypothesis was right, that unless somebody commits murder, this kind of attack is not going to stop anytime soon.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Indeed. This doesn’t bode well for us at all.

 

 **Kamisaka:** … Not to sound dumber than I already am, but what is happening?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You are definitely not dumb… Let us explain this.

 

_As such, Shirazaki and I explain to her the theory Shirazaki has come to, that most likely the Archivists are at work on these phantom attacks to induce our incentives to kill. She looks doubtful on what we said like it is rather difficult to understand, but she nods along to everything nonetheless._

 

 **Kamisaka:** I see… Okay, to be honest, I don’t really think I get it, but either way, I feel like this should be reported to the council the next time we meet. We can’t let this go on.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Kamisaka-san, if you don’t mind, could you at least tell us who exactly is in the council though?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Oh right! There’s Yomuri-san, Shuka-san, you, Yuu-san, me, Ryuunosuke-san and Eizou-san!

 

_Damn… All the most annoying people are in. Yes, that includes me. Probably excludes Kamisaka and Shirazaki._

 

 **Shirazaki:** I see. And referring to what Kamisaka-san just suggested, I suppose that would be a good course of action for us.

That said, Tsukiyama-san and I did kinda have an agreement that it might be better for us to investigate a little before letting them know, lest this incur any unnecessary panic and—

 

 **Kamisaka:** What? You don’t plan to tell them immediately? That’s not good, Yuu-san! Everyone should know about this threat as soon as possible!

 

 **Shirazaki:** I know that. I’m just saying that it’s better to think it through first—

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Frowns] Well, I mean, you can’t stop me from telling them right away in the next meeting though, right? I have my freedom of speech, there’s nothing you can do.

 

_Shirazaki’s face contorts in an expression very telltale of disgust in a flash, and I have to say I’m not used to this. I don’t think anyone is used to Shirazaki being like that._

 

_Shirazaki is quick to change back to a smile, however._

 

 **Shirazaki:** You are right, Kamisaka-san. I’m sorry I hesitated on that.

 

 **Kamisaka:** It’s okay! Don’t worry about that.

 

_The strain is definitely still in… I guess I should do something about that later if I can at all._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Wait, a small question.

What do you guys mean by ‘next meeting’? Aren’t we going to meet for breakfast?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Oh! We forgot to tell you earlier. Yomuri-san decided that breakfast is too much of a hassle at this point, with how little it can do to unite the others, so she’s given up on it.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I see… That would mean everyone else is just running around doing nothing then?

 

 **Kamisaka:** … Quite likely, yeah.

Even though she said it’s too much of a hassle to the others, what she really thought is that she doesn’t want to vindicate people like Shouma-san or come off as controlling to the more neutral people like Seika-san… So yeah.

 

_It looks like even Ariga herself has finally tired of doing everything when nobody else did anything… Understandable, though it unsettles me slightly. Like something insidious is being planned. Even if it’s Ariga… I can’t stop that tingle of paranoia from flaring in my heart._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Shall we head to the council already then?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Sure! Unless anybody wanna grab something to eat first.

[Stomach rumbles]

… By which I mean me?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Chuckles] That’s completely okay, let’s go eat something first.

 

_We head to the cafeteria together, settling for some stale bread in the lack of time and a particularly capable culinary master._

 

**[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2pHAint5U8) **

 

_When we got to the Exhibition Gallery, Ariga and the rest of the others are already waiting for us._

 

 **Ariga:** Are you all okay? What took you all so long?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh, we just had a little accident—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah! And it’s—

 

 **Ariga:** Whatever it is, I don’t think we have that much time to talk it out just yet. Kamisaka-san should have told you guys what we need to do in this council. We have to discuss our plans already. It’s the third day, I’m afraid someone will finally grow impatient enough to do something. So let’s get this right. My plan is to host some activities to distract the others while I go look through everyone’s Motive Pads.

 

_That’s… that’s definitely not something I’ve agreed to! But even when I think so… I kept my mouth shut. Looks too late to get out._

 

 **Ariga:** Alright. So the first thing we need to discuss is the type of the activity. It would be best for us to find out what kind of group activity would be the best at attracting everyone, so we can make sure that everyone will feel compelled enough to attend.

 

 **Hirogawa:** But, Yomuri-san, you never told any of us that’s what you really were planning! We all thought you were just going to keep everyone distracted from the Motive Pads!

 

 **Ariga:** [Looks down] That really used to be the plan… but I realized it’s not enough quite quickly, so I have to do something new about that. Let me be more clear on this.

What I’m proposing here is that I will look through all the Motive Pads content and ensure that nobody will really have sufficient motives to murder. Or if there is a genuine threat, at least we could keep tabs on which of us will be the most tempted to murder.

 

_A heavy silence falls over the theatre. Hirogawa still looks doubtful as ever, Shirazaki almost seems to be judging everyone in the theatre, and everyone else sans Ariga looks uncomfortable in some ways._

 

 **Imura:** Not to voice any dissent, Ariga-san, but I was just wondering if what we are going to do is really alright with everyone here then? I know we all mean well with this, but I just can’t help but feel—

 

 **Ariga:** Imura-kun, if there’s any other viable option, I swear to you we wouldn’t stoop to this low. With what we can do now, at least we stand a chance of knowing more about the killing game as we can help it.

 

 **Hirogawa:** But like Ryuunosuke-san said, we can’t be sure who we can entrust this info with.

 

 **Fujimura:** [Gets back down from her cartwheel] That’s easy! It will just be people right in this council. Surely we all believe in one another enough to form this council, right?

 

 **Hirogawa:** … You are right.

 

 **Kamisaka:** That’s right! We believe in one another, and together we can do the most we can to monitor the others when necessary too. By doing all these, I’m sure Shikisu can’t do anything to us!

 

_Kamisaka… How is your statement so cheerful? Is your mind painted only with orange strokes? I can’t understand you._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I do think your concerns are valid, Imura-san and Hirogawa-san, but at the same time, it’s hard for us to back out in any capacity. It’s the third day already, and we can never be sure what Shikisu might be up to next. We have to take whatever action necessary to help everyone.

 

 **Imura:** [Unclenches fists] You are right. In that case, let us hesitate no more.

 

 **Ariga:** Thank you. I understand this situation is stressful and hasn’t been kind to any of us, but this council is made to maintain order. So we have to do what we can.

So, let’s start for real now. I personally have 3 options for you all.

Firstly, a talent show. A performance to showcase our talents in some ways, kinda like the variety shows you see in high schools.

Secondly, a banquet. We count up the materials in the cafeteria and the conclusion we come to is that if we try hard enough we can try to make a good banquet and use food to distract everyone.

Thirdly, we pretend to all actually look for clues in the library. It’s easier for me to slip away in that too, but at the same time carries a much higher risk of being discovered.

 

_Before we can fall into any discussion, Shuka excitedly raises her hand up._

 

 **Fujimura:** Talent show! It’s a no-brainer here! Talent shows are fun and can get everyone to the same place while Yomuri-chan can slip away to get info! Not to mention, I have been practising dancing with Hatsu-chan, so we already have materials to provide for the shows!

 

 **Imura:** That might be the case for you, Fujimura-san, but I do hope you realize that other than you and maybe Kamisaka-san with her stunt-testing abilities, I can’t see how most of us have talents interesting enough to put on a show. Asking any other people except Mitsurugi-san to perform is also rather risky because they could notice two of us missing in the backstage of the venue.

 

_At Imura’s words, Shuka stops dancing and her smile curves downwards into a dejected face. Kamisaka also looks deep in thought, as if in agreement._

 

 **Shirazaki:** No matter how you look at it, however, only the talent show is viable.

Think about it, everyone. How are we going to convincingly slip away while making and serving food? We risk a higher degree of exposure by attempting that. And as for clue-hunting, that sounds way too vague for most of them to like the idea. Not to mention, we all know quite a few of them might be suspicious of what we were attempting by finally gathering all of them to look for clues together.

 

 **Imura:** But, well, hosting any of these activities is suspicious in the first place, so why is it so hard for you guys to—

 

 **Shirazaki:** And that’s why we have to pick the one with the least amount of risk, and as I have just concluded, the talent show would be that one. Compared with all the others, this has the least possibility of the others suspecting why some of us hadn’t appeared, due to working backstage and stuff.

 

 **Imura:** The Lecture Theatre isn’t  _that_ big.

 

 **Shirazaki:** It’s just enough, I would argue. Also, we could involve a few others, like Fujimura-san has suggested with Mitsurugi-san, so this looks even more like something we genuinely suggest and not something we specifically made to target the rest.

On the issue of only Ariga-san doing the looking, I think that can be compensated by involving one more person in, and even those of us taking turns to look through. We each use a walkie-talkie to report the entirety of our discoveries, and thus we could ensure this operation can run smoothly.

 

_Ariga is seen nodding along to this until Shirazaki mentions involving more than one person in._

 

 **Ariga:** Wait. I get your whole point, Shirazaki-san, but forgive me for not agreeing with taking turns to look through the Pads. I mean, things like this could be difficult to carry out, so—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Huh? How hard is it to just boot up the Pads, look through them and report what’s said in there?

 

 **Ariga:** … True, I’m just thinking too much.

 

 **Hirogawa:** Mahiro-san… might have sounded a little bit rude just now, but I do think she is right.

For all of us present to be able to put together this council, for us to have the resolve to work together to protect all of us against the crows and to foil their plot, we will have to be able to absolutely trust each other and work together. Plus, we might get help from a few others who lean more towards us, so [balls fists] I believe we could work this out together!

 

 **Ariga:** I, I get it. In that case, let’s carry this out tonight.

For now, let’s list out what exactly we will do in the talent show. Preferably, each of us should contribute one item to the list. While my talent isn’t performative, I think I can do speeches or even storytelling for the show.

 

 **Kamisaka:** I’ve learnt lots of tricks and stunts for my job! I can do those!

 

 **Imura:** I can do live sculpting requests maybe? But that would be a hassle with how little supply we have. Last I recall there’s only some clay from the gift shop that I could work with. And I’m afraid my activity would be too boring to keep distracting everyone…

 

 **Fujimura:** It’s okay! I can do little dances in the background to keep everyone distracted!

 

 **Imura:** [Chuckles] That would be your own item, not mine.

 

 **Fujimura:** I’m sure I can still do it! [Rubs back of head] Unless you really think my dancing would be too annoying to you, which I completely understa—

 

 **Imura:** Oh it isn’t! I’m just afraid I’m giving you an unnecessary burden.

 

 **Fujimura:** In that case! That’s a deal then!

 

_Fujimura bumps fist with Imura then, and the two smile at each other._

 

 **Shirazaki:** I don’t think my talent is all that performative like, at all, so I think I will just stick to maybe MCing or backstage stuff?

 

 **Ariga:** You are right, no use in forcing you to do things you can’t.

Oh, Shirazaki-san, do you have any stage fright from just standing on the stage and saying stuff?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Frowns] Um, maybe? I will do my best not to though—

 

 **Ariga:** No, do your best to keep those jitters to yourself.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What? Why would you make her do that?

 

 **Ariga:** If Shirazaki-san can’t do her MC duties perfectly, there will definitely be complaints from people like Okuno-kun, Aikoto-san, and Hayami-kun. That would be the most effective at distracting them in particular.

[Turns to Shirazaki] Of course, only if you want to.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Sure, I mean, that’s not exactly something I have to focus on to do.

 

 **Ariga:** Good. What’s next?

 

 **Fujimura:** I can do my dance routines with Hatsu-chan!

 

 **Hirogawa:** I don’t reckon I have much experience performing anything either, so I suppose I would just do whatever you guys need.

 **Ariga:** [Turns to Tsukiyama] And you, Tsukiyama-san? What do you want to do?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Huh? But I’m just a tour guide?

 

 **Ariga:** … Hmm, maybe you can do comedy routines? By repurposing the ridiculous things that have happened in your tour guide career. There must be a lot of them, right?

 

_No fucking way._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** No, nothing weird happened in my tour guide career whatsoever, there will be absolutely no such thing as me going up to the stage to tell any joke.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Airi-san… but there isn’t anything else you can do then!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I can just go backstage like Shirazaki-san.

 

 **Imura:** That sounds fairly risky for you to just suddenly be that buddy-buddy with us, in all honesty. Imagine them seeing you suddenly be that cooperative with us. I assure you they will definitely feel suspicious about that.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

Fine, I will see what I can do. But if that doesn’t work, I’m going backstage.

 

 **Ariga:** If you can stay hidden, that’s okay for sure. If you can do the comedy routines, though, we would really appreciate you for doing that.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Got it. Do we have anything else to discuss?

 

 **Ariga:** Not that I can think of at the moment now. I suppose we could conclude the meeting here for now. Let’s all rest up a bit and get ready for tonight.

 

_Ariga quickly walks out of the theatre then, but she makes her return just as rapidly. She gestures us to quiet down._

 

 **Ariga:** Alright, the coast’s clear. Let’s not all leave together to avoid attention. If it’s possible, leave in groups gradually, and make sure you don’t run out immediately after the others unless you have prepared apt excuses. I will see you all in the evening.

 

_The seven of us are left to ourselves then. Shuka instantly looks out the door though and beckons for Imura to follow her example._

 

 **Fujimura:** Come look, come look! Ryuunosuke-chan, let’s see who gets to the cafeteria and get the fridge food the fastest! [Opens doors and runs out]

 

 **Imura:** Hey! Why me in particular?

 

_Shirazaki watches the two run off with a sigh, then promptly opens the door herself._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Wait! Aren’t you gonna wait up a bit too?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Sighs] I don’t think that would be necessary. [Walks out quickly]

 

 **Kamisaka:** … Is there something wrong with Yuu-san?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Shrugs] No idea.

I guess we should leave soon too.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Grabs Tsukiyama by the shoulder] Wait, not yet! Didn’t Yomuri-san tell us not to go out so fast after one another?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Damn, guess whether I give a shit about that. And anyhow, I need a space to practise my so-called comedy routines, and I definitely—

 

 **Hirogawa:** Why find other spaces when you can just practise here then?

 

_Hirogawa’s sudden suggestion befuddles me, causing me to momentarily forget about shoving Kamisaka off my shoulders. Kamisaka takes this chance to drag me onto the stage._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Come on come on! This could be fun!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** But—

 

_Before I could protest further, my feet are already firmly planted on the stage front. Kamisaka promptly gets back down and looks up at me with expectant eyes. So is Hirogawa._

 

_This is rapidly becoming uncomfortable._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What, what do I even say?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Anything you find funny in your past tour guide experience. And if you’re worried about presentation and all that, we could help you with it after we see how well you do first.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … God, fine.

Um… One time I was leading a tour mainly consisting of villagers from a southern countryside far far away from this town, and they, they eh…

 

 **Hirogawa:** … They?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

They are _weird_. They do lots of weird rituals once they went into town. They did like, eh… Put acid into their—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Airi-san, I don’t think that sounds particularly hilarious, just so you know.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well I mean… _I told you guys I can’t do this!_

 

 **Hirogawa:** That’s just a problem with how you choose your materials just now. Don’t worry about that!

How about… can you remember any funny experience with tourists that might otherwise be, say, unreasonable but in a humorous way? By how you just described those people, I think it’s more likely that they would scare the listeners for the creepy connotations they carry.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How am I supposed to know what’s humorous to you guys? You all know I have never seen much comedy in my time at all, I don’t have fun like most of you!

 

 **Hirogawa:** …

That’s fair. I’m sorry that I wasn’t really that helpful…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s, that’s not what I mean! I just mean you guys don’t have to be so fast to push me around like that…

 

 **Kamisaka:** Alright alright, how about we try this again? Airi-san, can you remember any particularly interesting tourists in the past? Just not ones that do terrifying shit like rituals and acid, y’know. If you can start from there, I’m sure we can make genuinely funny jokes for the show tonight.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Looks downwards] Even if you guys say so, how can someone as boring as me crack everyone up?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Boring? Is that what you really think? Well, I’m not going to say I can counter that argument…

 

 **Kamisaka:** Eizou-san! It’s obviously not true and you shouldn’t say that!

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Chuckles] I know that for sure. All I’m saying is that why would you be scared of being boring? Whether you’re boring out of anyone’s perspective, there’s inherently nothing wrong with being boring. Especially now, when you’re working so hard at helping us all.

Be proud of being boring. You being boring is still way better than a lot of other people being intentionally uncooperative and destructive towards everyone else.

 

_… What is it that he just said? How is he saying all that with such ease?_

 

_…_

 

_Could it be, it really is me who has misjudged Hirogawa’s character?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Sighs, then looks up] Fine. I believe in you on that, alright?

So let’s continue.

 

⚜

 

_After what feels like five hours of picking onto the best and most preposterous snippets of my tour guide career, Kamisaka and Hirogawa finally help me pick out a good enough selection of jokes to make up my upcoming comedy routine. We all decide to take a break afterwards, finally getting out of the dampening Lecture Theatre and getting some fresh air._

 

 **Kamisaka:** I think today’s the first time I haven’t seen Shouma-san, Saori-san or Yumihiko-san at all. That almost feels uncomfortable.

 

 **Hirogawa:** I personally am enjoying not seeing them at all, but I get that… like somehow we’re not doing enough to watch out for them or something.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’m with Hirogawa-san, I’m just glad to be rid of them.

Hey, are we not going to have dinner just as well? Are we just off to our own gathering food from now on?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Nah, Yomuri-san just dismisses breakfasts. She still thinks it’s better that at least we all have dinner together to at least ensure nobody’s missing or hurt, and maybe share info if possible.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right… I will see you guys later during dinner then! We all deserve some rest after all.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah! Let’s all go get some rest, Eizou-san!

 

_We said our “see you later”s and go on our own ways. Precious alone time, how I have missed you! When I get out of this killing game I’m retiring at long last and live out my life in a seaside small house,  far away from any human ever._

 

_But even as I thought so, now that I am finally alone, I can’t help but feel like there’s nothing for me to do. What is this empty feeling? Am I not excited to be left alone just now? Am I growing… sentimental?_

 

_Jeez, Airi! You can’t let such shit go on. Gotta go and actually find some real alone time to do things you really want to do—_

 

 **???:** Wait a sec there!

 

_A hand grabs me by the shoulder, in a definitively not-gentle manner that causes me to yelp out of pain. I turn around, ready to chew out the guy._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Watch it! You could have just said something instead of…

…

Okuno?

 

 **Okuno:** Yeah, it’s me.

I, I eh…

 

_His eyes dashing everywhere and his hands fidgeting, Okuno doesn’t seem to carry the usual air of self-assured confidence with him at all. Rather, he appears like a nervous mess akin to when Midokuniya fails multiple times at getting Percy to stay on him._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Can you just spit out whatever you wanna say? I’m kinda busy here.

 

_Okuno startles, then he takes in a deep breath, maybe to settle himself, then his usual composure returns. It’s not hard to see he’s barely maintaining that, however._

 

 **Okuno:** Right, pardon me, I have not had the best of sleep recently. Now that I have thought about what I want to say, I have several questions to ask.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Sure, ask away, Mr. “I hate everyone”.

 

 **Okuno:** [Cringes] …

Right… I was wondering…

**If you know anything about the truth of the killing game?**

 

_What? I study Okuno’s face. He looks as serious as ever, the strain in his voice is obvious, but his wording is all shades of off here._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What are you talking about?

 

 **Okuno:** You heard what I said. The truth.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I did hear what you said, it doesn’t mean I understand, bastard.

Why the sudden concern and need to know shit about the game?

 

 **Okuno:** … Not your business.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well then, whatever I know shouldn’t be your concern either.

 

_I prepare to walk this off and to actually rest up a bit when Okuno once again asks me to stop._

 

 **Okuno:** Listen… I’m asking you because I don’t have many other choices! You’re the only one among us who looks okay with talking with everyone, and that’s why it has to be you to answer my questions!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Crosses arms] Funny of you to want to cooperate with any of us when before you will never miss a chance of giving us a mouthful of shit for even just agreeing with each other, huh?

Okuno-san, with all due respect, I still do not find you anymore trustworthy than you were, and your suspicious actions just now are not helping either. Good day.

 

_Third time’s the charm. I walk quicker than usual away from him this time, paying zero heeds to the pleas that accompany his desperation. I’m not letting this ass play with me around again. I have enough._

 

[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTVisb6iano)

 

_Night falls in with a frighteningly fast pace, and I feel an intense immobility that stops me from doing anything. The talent show is soon, and I have all my materials and stuff—why am I still so scared? I shouldn’t be._

 

_Shut it Airi! No time to panic like that now. Now is only the time to focus on what I must do next._

 

_Ariga told us about the final steps of this mission. Mainly, that Hirogawa and her will be responsible for sifting through all the Motive Pads. They will do a body check by the entrance of the Lecture Theatre so that we can ensure none of the Motive Pads would be on their bodies and can be inspected. And seeing as the padlocks could be easily tampered with and replaced, Motive Pads could only be hidden in where the kids sleep and could be easily found as well._

 

_It’s 8 pm. About time._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Out of curiosity, just let me ask another question before we genuinely begin; how do we know all of them will attend?

 

 **Ariga:** Fujimura-san and I went to talk to each of them, gave them different things they might want to hear. It works and they’re all coming, I suppose.

 

 **Imura:** But, what if one of them isn’t coming, or anybody got into an accident and couldn’t come?

 

 **Ariga:** [Shrugs] Frankly speaking, I have no time to consider that. We are already running out of time at this rate. So it’s best for us to begin already.

 

_Ariga’s hands are clasped tight around a mic, and they are trembling. Trembling quite badly._

 

_It’s terrifying to see how palpable her fear is too._

 

_Have to. Stop thinking that._

 

_Shirazaki gets onto the stage. Ariga and Hirogawa move out from behind the stage back to the outside._

 

 **Fujimura:** Airi-chan, are you nervous?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I think any regular people will be. And don’t call me “Airi-chan”.

 

 **Fujimura:** Tsukiyama-san, if you’re really feeling afraid, just take a deep breath, and pretend you don’t exist while you have your performance!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … I’m not sure how serious you are but okay.

 

_I will learn to stop being snarky when this is over. I swear._

 

_Right after that, the walkie-talkie in my hand releases a low beep. Shirazaki’s does the same as she walks back to the backstage and sits down next to me. Almost simultaneously we both place our walkie-talkie close to our ears._

 

 **Ariga:** Okay, I have acquired some of the Motive Pads now. Now I will tell you what I can find on Okuno’s, Aikoto’s, Midokuniy’s and Mamine’s. Listen carefully. Got it?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Got it. Proceed.

 

_A persistent wave of unease crashes onto me, but as much as my hands tremble, I have no choice but to continue scribbling, every stroke I made on the notebook a bit of my invested hope that this will be alright._

 

 **Ariga:** Okuno’s says that “there are more than three kinds of weapons in this entire library.” Hmm. Vague. Anyway, next.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Tsukiyama-san, it’s your turn!

 

_Shirazaki’s shrill voice jolts me back to my surrounding. My setlist. I mean, my comedy routines—yes, yes they are still in my head, I just have to go out there and recite them—no, deliver them with the tone and gestures Hirogawa and Kamisaka oh-so-painfully taught me—_

 

 **Okuno:** Alright, Mx. Awkward, are you done preparing whatever you were going to do or what?

 

_Okuno’s voice jolts me yet again to the reality. Had I been more distracted, I’m sure the notes I’ve taken just prior to this might have slipped out, earning me a bout of hearty laughter my actual routines otherwise wouldn’t have earned._

 

_… That’s one really depressing thing to think._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yes, of course, I’m done. That is unless you would like to discuss on the concepts of whether preparation includes only pre-event stuff done to help. For instance, many of my clients, or let’s just said tourists for convenience’s sake, quite a large amount of them could never quite do what they were meant to before visiting the local temple, also known as preparation.

 

 **Okuno:** How is saying all these related to your fumble just now? And is that supposed to be funny?

 

_… I don’t know about you, Okuno, but I do think your face being smashed up is hilarious._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Anyway, it just happens that this one time I finally met some tourists that have done research. At long last! I told myself in exhilaration. Some people who know what they are doing!

As we approach the temple, suddenly one of these tourists get down on their knees. I asked, “why are you kneeling?” The tourist replies “I’ve read about this temple in my previous studies. One must kneel in front of the temple before entry in order to ensure their wishes could come true”, and that’s how they come to keep kneeling there, even when the rest of the others have left already.

_Sneaking a peek to the side, Shirazaki and Shuka are using their walkie-talkies to keep taking notes from Ariga and Hirogawa’s reporting. It looks like they should’ve reached at least five more people now._

 

_Nevertheless. The only thing I could do is now to perform, perform despite Okuno’s sneer, Aikoto’s lack of attention, Midokuniya’s constant requests to go use the washroom. I have to forge on, I have to make everyone laugh the best I can._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … And that’s how I’ve come to the realization that ignorance is bliss after all!

 

 **Okuno:** [Claps sarcastically]

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you. So now, I shall give the stage to Shirazaki-san.

 

_Shirazaki rushes back up the stage. I rush back down on the other hand, hopefully in a non-subtle enough manner._

 

 **Kamisaka:** See! You did well, Airi-san!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’d say I was barely alive by the end of it so not necessarily so… but thank you.

 

 **Kamisaka:** No probs!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** But… how about all the Motive Pads now? Are we done with them yet?

 

 **Shirazaki:** We are nearly done with them.

 

_In a flash, Shirazaki comes back into the cramped backstage with us. She then gestures for Kamisaka to leave._

 

 **Kamisaka:** … Oh, it’s my performance next! Sorry!

 

 **Shirazaki:** It’s fine, just make sure you’re ready now.

Tsukiyama-san, it will be the two of us to take care of the notes again. Fujimura-san has to watch over Midokuniya-san and Kasugami-san.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Alright, got it. Let’s just continue now.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Sure.

 

_Outside, booing noises distinctly resembling that of Okuno and Aikoto’s, rage on._

 

_Well, no time to think about it._

 

 **Ariga:** At last, I’ve gotten my own and some of the others back. So here goes…

 

_While Ariga rants off yet another Motive, I couldn’t help but… let my eyes wander to Shirazaki’s direction._

 

_Shirazaki is the one that has been largely responsible for what Hirogawa’s notes, and while she has definitely displayed far better mental aptitude than quite a majority of us so far, is it… is it still possible that Hirogawa would have tricked Shirazaki?_

 

_Wait… who am I to doubt all this now? Do I even have the time to do so?! I snap my attention back to my own walkie-talkie, just in time to hear Ariga yelling for my attention._

 

 **Ariga:** I don’t know what the hell just happened to you, but you better get back to noting the Motives down, okay?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right, I’m sorry about that. You can go on—

 

 **Shirazaki:** What, what did you say?

 

_My nerves flare up in a moment’s notice. No matter how much I don’t want to think about it, it looks like what I have feared would happen mere seconds earlier have happened._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Shirazaki-san… what was that?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Turns around to face Tsukiyama] Huh?! Oh. Oh, it’s nothing…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You can trust me with whatever this is if you feel like this needs to be discussed.

 

 **Shirazaki:** … You trust my judgement on this.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Of course I do.

 

_… I don’t know for sure, but I’m definitely trying._

 

_Shirazaki seems to buy it. She gives me another nod and shuts down the walkie-talkie. Ariga doesn’t seem to have heard this little scuffle between us somehow, and soon enough I can finally put my pen down and rest up too._

 

_The rest of the audience all leave. I take a peek at the clock. 9:00 pm. A whole hour to sort all this out._

 

_Shirazaki tugs on my right sleeve tentatively._

 

 **Shirazaki:** … I have given this some thought, and I decided that I should tell you. About what happened back then.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you so much for trusting me enough for this, Shirazaki-san. Now, you can go on if you like?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Right, of course. So, it was about something Hirogawa-san told me in the walkie-talkie.

You know how all the Motive Pads make a beep while booting up? And how if they weren’t booted up properly there will be no sound or a sharp warning alarm will sound instead.

Back then, when Hirogawa-san was checking out the last of the Motive Pads, he made something like a fumble, like he accidentally booted up something else…? I asked him what happened, but he just told me that he hasn’t booted up the Motive Pad properly the first time around.

But you see, the thing is, I was very very sure I could hear the boot-up indication sound before he made the claim. He has booted up the Pad already. So why did he lie about that?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** By the sound of that, are you suspecting that he’s hiding something about that one Motive Pad he was checking?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Yeah. I definitely do think he’s hiding something that we should report to Ariga-san.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** In all honesty, I never really trust him… But without concrete proof other than your claims, I’m afraid nobody will believe us.

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Frowns] Well, you aren’t wrong in that respect, but… I don’t know, I don’t have a good feeling about this. We can’t let this just slide, right? What if he lied about that Motive Pad for reasons that will jeopardize us all?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

I personally find that risky, but… it’s not like I can stop you right now. Or, that is, if I want to stop you at all.

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Smiles] Thank you, Tsukiyama-san.

 

_Am I right in this? Should I have enabled her to do that? But even if I question myself on that at the same time, there’s no doubt in my mind that Shirazaki would have gone on ahead nonetheless…_

 

_…_

 

⚜

 

 **Shirazaki:** Ariga-san, do you have a moment?

 

_Ariga turns around, her eyelids evidently drooping and close to falling asleep after the brief meeting we just have regarding all the Motives. The other council members are mainly minding their own business, all looking as if they are ready to fall asleep the moment Ariga calls for the meeting to be adjourned._

 

 **Ariga:** Yes, what is it?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Looks out of her periphery towards Hirogawa] There’s something I need to let you know about Hirogawa-san.

 

 **Ariga:** [Frowns] What about him?

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Swallows] Well, you see…

 

 _Shirazaki looks back at me then, her eyes screaming_ how do I say all this again? _towards me. This is not looking good. I will have to talk again, don’t I?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Um… Shirazaki-san got something about Hirogawa-san that she feels like you should know. [Nudges Shirazaki]

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Glares at Tsukiyama for a second] Right. Okay, so—

 

 **Ariga:** I don’t wanna come off as rude or anything, Shirazaki-san, but the way you keep dragging this sentence on like you are merely prattling off others is not giving yourself too much credibility right now. Are you just nervous from all the MC’ing? You can stay in-bed tomorrow and not attend the meetings if that’s the case, seeing what we did today should have settled Shikisu’s bullshit down.

 

_Shirazaki’s eyes narrow in a way that almost feels… distinctly threatening. In the time Ariga rattles her own case off, Shirazaki seemingly has gone from being intimidated, to determined to bring down things she shouldn’t challenge. Or it could be just my imagination seeing how late now is, but…_

 

 **Shirazaki:** I assure you, I am not joking in any manner. I apologize for my jitters, but what I was going to inform you is of the utmost importance, especially as it relates to the Motive Pads as well.

 

 **Ariga:** … Go on.

 

 **Shirazaki:** Hirogawa-san has lied to me about a certain Motive Pad when he was recounting them to me.

 

_As such, Shirazaki finally did let loose what she knows about Hirogawa’s lies, and Ariga’s facial expression becomes gradually strained the further Shirazaki has gone on._

 

 **Ariga:** … I see.

 

 **Shirazaki:** I can’t say I myself have a clear idea on what to do, but—

 

 **Ariga:** What we are going to do here is to immediately tell the others.

[Yells] All council members, attention!

 

_Everyone snaps their attention back to Ariga, several of them jolting up awake again._

 

 **Ariga:** Hirogawa-kun, Shirazaki-san has just informed me that there are apparently things you have omitted from her while you were giving her information on the Motives. Is that true?

 

_Hirogawa’s eyes widen and slowly looks back up at the others._

 

 **Hirogawa:** That’s… That’s not true! Don’t you remember, Yuu-san, that I told you I just didn’t boot up the Pad properly? Are you just mixing things up?

 

 **Shirazaki:** I didn’t! You were the one who lied! You discovered something else about the Motive Pads and you decided to hide it instead of letting us know! Why are you withholding that information?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Bold of you to accuse me of withholding information when you have no evidence to support your own words!

 

_Okay now, I didn’t sign up to see petty arguments like these—_

 

 **Shirazaki:** If you haven’t lied, then care to explain why I could hear you tampering with the Pad?

 

_Huh?_

 

_Did she ever mention that? Wasn’t there just the beeping noise—_

 

 **Shirazaki:** I don’t think you can lie about this any further now that I have pushed out this evidence here, Hirogawa-san. When Tsukiyama-san and I were taking notes of those Motives, you were tampering with one of those last Motive Pads. I could clearly hear the beeping sound it made that indicated it was already turned on, and yet you claimed it wasn’t. Both Tsukiyama-san and I could hear it. Care to explain why?

 

_Hirogawa falls dead silent at that. It was only really Hirogawa’s own hesitation that Shirazaki needs for her own statement to ring true—now that Hirogawa is already at a loss of further rebuttals to make, his guilt has been written across his features._

 

_Should I have pointed out that Shirazaki lied about me? Or was she really that confident that I would support her in her lies? Seeing that even now I said nothing in objection, I suppose that is too true._

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Sighs loudly] Okay. Okay. I guess I really can’t hide this anymore.

Yes, Yuu-san was right that I lied about not booting up a Motive Pad at one point.

 

 **Ariga:** H—How could you lie to us like tha—

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Screams] But it wasn’t intentional! I swear!

And I didn’t tamper with the Motive Pad either! All I really did at that point was shutting down the Motive Pad again!

 

_Hirogawa did what?_

 

_The shock registers on Shirazaki’s face as well, at the moment it takes for her face to ashen._

 

**[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUa6hJ5-Ugo) **

 

 **Hirogawa:** The truth is… **Everyone’s motives change**. I don’t know how, but I’m sure none of them stays the same somehow.

Like… Earlier, remember when they told us Kamisaka’s motive is ‘oxygen is breathable’? Well, I checked her pad again just to play safe, and God…

Her motive is now ‘This library contains weapons on the first floor’. I have no idea why and how that happened, but the absolute fact of the matter here is that everyone’s motive changes.

 

_Now everyone looks pale enough to imitate ghosts._

 

 **Shirazaki:** But that would mean… that all along, the reason why you wouldn’t tell me anything back then and merely acted like you got something of the Motive Pad wrong… is because you don’t want us to know that the facts change from time to time?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Yeah! I mean, I literally only know at that point that Kamisaka’s Pad has changed most certainly, so I couldn’t just make this observation to you all that rashly.

But just before we come back around… I checked a few more just to play safe, and it is a mechanic on everyone’s Motive Pads.

 

_Ariga’s mouth hangs slightly open, the shock evidently still running strong in her mind. She looks to the rest of us, almost helplessly as well, yet none of us has a word to spare either, not even lamentation about our current predicament._

 

 **Ariga:** …

Well then, I just have to do something about this too.

 

 **Shirazaki:** What are you planning?

 

 **Ariga:** I’m going to confiscate all of the Motive Pads.

 

_Now some life return to the entire council as panic skitters across all of our minds._

 

 **Imura:** But, but this is insane! How are you even going to do that?

 

 **Ariga:** There’s no time to think about technicality. If we don’t even attempt that at the very least, this fact is going to catch up to them all in no time, and I can’t afford any meddling in all that we’ve done—

 

 **Fujimura:** Ari—But, Yomuri-chan, what if this doesn’t work at all either? They are going to suspect why half of us support on the ideas of taking their Motive Pads away, not to mention the possibility that some of them already know—

 

 **Ariga:** Then I still have to take care of those who don’t! As long as there are ones who don’t know I have to ensure they never know!

 

_Ariga attempts to storm out of the room at that time, with Shuka and Imura holding her back at the same time. Hirogawa, Shirazaki and I stand by, all of us too paralyzed by this revelation to act._

 

 **Ariga:** All of you just—Let me go!

 

 **Fujimura:** We can’t afford to do that!

 

 **Imura:** Why are you guys just standing here? Come and help us!

 

 **Kamisaka:** …

I, I don’t want to. I don’t want to see all we’ve worked for just crumble like that because those stupid crows included stupid shit into their stupid fancy gadgets—

 

 **Imura:** You’d rather Ariga-san run out and make a fool of herself then?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Don’t put words into anybody’s mouth! [Crosses arms] We are all trying our best to think up what we can and—

 

**Imura: And your response is you’d rather Ariga ruin herself now for nothing?**

 

_The scuffle dies down in an instant. Something forceful in Imura’s words somehow just pushes us all back down before we could move a muscle to help or stop Ariga further before we could do anything more. Imura looks back at us again, as if horrified by the weight of his own words._

 

 **Imura:** I’m, I’m sorry for sounding like that just now. There’s no need for me to—

 

 **Ariga:** Forget it, Imura-kun. We all have quite enough of this bullshit today. Let’s just put this past us.

 

 **Imura:** You… Aren’t you going to…?

 

 **Ariga:** No. I’m too tired to think up anything now, so I’m gonna just sleep it off, no doubt like how all of you have planned. Happy?

 

_Ariga struggles a little more and frees herself from Shuka and Imura’s collective grip, then her drooped form drags her out of the room, slowly, as if every step she has taken she is regretting everything that she has done yet again._

 

_The seven of us have no more words either, no excuses for our inaction, no reasoning for what we have each wanted to do, absolutely nothing._

 

 **Shirazaki:** … Let’s all go sleep and just think about this tomorrow.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Yeah.

 

_I don’t have the heart to tell them about the sense of dread dripping down every facet of me, to tell anyone what I could really think anymore._

 

_To think that speaking out as I have encouraged Shirazaki to do would cause all this to happen…_

 

_Maybe we should’ve all stayed ignorant. Maybe nothing we’ve said would have achieved anything but ruination._

 

_The pain coursing through me, the pain I couldn’t talk about now or ever… Despair. Right, despair is running throughout me now._

 

 

**[PART 2: Daily Life - END]**

**[16 PATRONS REMAIN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's taken me forever to write this and to look over it some more before posting it so u know what!!! 
> 
> ... please leave kudos and comments and shower my children in love before they start dropping off when i picked up my update speed again :) (fyi i've already finished p3. tho it's still a wonky first draft and i should look over it some more before updating tho)


	7. {1:3} - CHAPTER 1: Neon-colored Hearts through a Wilting Telescope [Daily Life]

******CHAPTER 1**

 

 

 

**[PART 3: DAILY LIFE - START]**

 

_It’s the fourth day I am here, right?_

 

_Right. The fourth day we are all trapped here in this hell._

 

 **Shishou:** Attention please! It is now 7 am, and the Electoral Council’s Library Field Trip Committee recommends all patrons present to rise and shine! Enjoy a fulfilling day full of reading, everyone!

 

_… What happened last night?_

 

_Oh right. We discovered that there is no hope after all. How ultimately we are all held within the whims and mercy of these homicidal robotic crows._

 

_The Motive Pads. They were so willing to drive us to kill that they placed in motives from different fucking times. How many other different facts have the others known about already?_

 

_I roll to the edge of the bed and stare down on the floor. If I focus very well I could see little shadows running across the floor, little ants or just bugs going on with their lives. If a little whim rises in my head and I decide to crush their bodies for fun, there’s no one that could stop me, least of all the bugs themselves._

 

_Is that why the mastermind did all this? Simply because they could do it, and it’s amusing to them? Is that all there is to this? For what purpose, someone would have the time and willpower to make all of this, to kids they don’t even know anything about?_

 

_What more twists are they going to pull on us until somebody finally snaps? Has anybody snapped already?_

 

_…_

 

_There’s only one way to find out. I was just stalling for no reason._

 

_It’s time to get up. Before people start suspecting the same for me._

 

⚜

 

_When I got into the cafeteria, the atmosphere feels distinctly… cheerful somehow. Most of the people I could see are all talking happily with one another, maybe something about last night’s show? Okuno, for one, actually doesn’t look disgusted at all, a smile appearing on his face now and then. Even Aikoto and Hayami aren’t snapping at anyone specifically, and there’s a huge smile on Midokuniya’s face the whole time._

 

_On the contrary, the other kids in the council look… disconcerted. All seem degrees of uncomfortable, though I’d say most hide it pretty well. Shuka is still her bubbly self with Mitsurugi and Seika, and Imura’s just having small talks with an otherwise cheerful Kamisaka as well._

 

_Ariga, Shirazaki and Hirogawa, on the other hand, are a completely different story._

 

_Ariga’s sitting silently, her breakfast barely touched and her eyes down on the ground to avoid looking at anyone. Shirazaki’s struggling to keep her head from meeting the table, but when she does look up her eyebags are heavy and dark. Hirogawa looks less dejected, though definitely not much better. He keeps mumbling to himself while scribbling on a notebook he keeps close to him._

 

_I should check up on them._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hey there… Are you guys doing okay?

 

_Ariga looks as if she’s going to answer, with a finger pointed towards me and her mouth hanging open slightly, before it shuts tight again and she stares back down on the ground._

 

_I don’t think I’ve ever felt this brand of discomfort. I turned to Hirogawa and Shirazaki instead._

 

 **Hirogawa:** Airi-san, if you don’t mind, I don’t exactly want to continue this conversation right now. I have urgent matters to attend to.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** But—

 

_Hirogawa simply turns back to the notebook, a frown tightly stuck on his face and his pen keeps on scribbling without pause. No matter what I said next, like Ariga, Hirogawa just pretends I don’t exist. Shirazaki sighs at that._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hey, what’s happened to all of you?

 

 **Shirazaki:** …

I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san, but I don’t feel like I’m in any position to talk about it. If you don’t mind, I would also like to excuse myself.

 

_What?! You are really all just going to give up like that? I bite down the instinctual riposte, but the anger keeps on stewing in my head. What is with all this atmosphere? Like nothing is getting done? Considering all that happened last night, that is true, but still…_

 

_… To think everyone right now would crash just like that, to think they have promised to rid Shikisu’s influence on everyone… for them to end up being like this, it feels like a broken vow in motion. What happened to all those sayings that we can definitely stop Shikisu from doing anything to us?_

 

_I look to the others again, but none of them seems invested into this terrible revelation we learnt of last night. If anything, they all seem like they’re doing their best to completely forget about the Motive Pads, forget about how they were part of the Council too._

 

_… No. I can’t just crash like that. I didn’t allow myself to be dragged into this Council thing for it to all crumble down like this. I have to think of something, anything that could lead the others into believing there’s a way to fight back against Shikisu. But how?_

 

_Maybe I could try looking to the others for clues. Anything might contribute in some ways. Right. I should go and ask around._

 

_Who among us so far seem like they would be figuring stuff out on their own too? Even though Ariga has always been the one advocating for us to do literally anything there’s no way everybody else really just moped around and found nothing, right?_

 

_Okuno for one, he might be a real hard-headed guy on the idea of cooperation, but it is possible that he has done investigations on his own time. He also asked me back then about the truth of the killing game, as if he’s made assumptions that I am either the Curator or an Archivist…_

 

_Looking for Okuno it is then. I have no idea how the hell he managed to disappear into the second floor the moment breakfast ended, but he made his way into the Children’s Multimedia room quite quickly. Maybe it’s where he has hidden all his information? I should actually take notes on where everyone usually appeared instead of just winging it like now._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hey! You busy or something there?

 

 **Okuno:** Ah! God, Tsukiyama, I didn’t think you were one of those people who are stupid enough to just scare people out of nowhere instead of using a proper greeting.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I guess you are right in that, I apologize if any of your nerves got cut up because of that.

Anyway, I come around because I got questions for you.

 

 **Okuno:** I’m not hearing this wrong, right? First, you also run with Ariga and her little whatever it is of a group to perform those ridiculous shows to the rest of us last night, then you come here and ask me questions? Has your brain rotten from talking with those idiots for too long?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You can stay up thinking about that all night if you want, but I personally didn’t come here to waste time. You can either answer the questions I have for you, or I’m just gonna go and waste somebody else’s time if you don’t like them. Fair?

 

 **Okuno:** [Chuckles] Usually, I’d definitely say no. But since you asked so nicely, shoot away.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What do _you_ know about the killing game? Did you discover something?

 

_Okuno stops. He wasn’t doing anything before, but at my question, he freezes up and looks away._

 

 **Okuno:** Why are you turning around and asking me that now? And what gives you the right to ask me anything? You could be one of those three rats who was trying to get us all to kill—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’m aware that I have no concrete evidence to disprove this claim of yours, but I will have you know that you too aren’t exempt from those claims. You carry just as many suspicions as the rest of us. And people like you, who always isolate yourself and act completely alone, are far far more suspicious than I will ever be. Do you get that?

 

 **Okuno:** … Are you threatening me? What good does that do to you?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I assure you, I’m not threatening you! And I get no good out of it. You think I’d enjoy getting the reputation of someone who just threatens other people like Hayami-san?

Please, really think about it, Okuno-san. Why keep isolating yourself like that when we could get better intel by combining our searches? Not only could we try figuring out things together, if you contribute anything you can prove to the others that you do have their best interests at heart and mean them no harm. Then people can trust you better too.

 

 **Okuno:** You think I care about any of those people’s opinions of me?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Maybe you don’t, but don’t forget again that among all of us, you are the only one who’s the most isolated and looks like you don’t care about anyone else. Aikoto-san might be prickly too, but at least she’s mostly only mean to Ariga-san. And Hayami-san… well, he looks too dumb to be the mastermind. Which would leave a smart kid like you—

 

_Okuno starts laughing at that. What’s so funny? Because I called Hayami dumb? In retrospects, Hayami’s talent should indicate he’s not that dumb, but can you really blame me for saying that based on how much he obsessed over the very concept of blackmailing other people?_

 

_Before I could say any of those as rebuttal though, Okuno finishes laughing with a small smile._

 

 **Okuno:** Alright, alright. I gotta admit that what you said does make sense. In some areas, at least, and it definitely doesn’t quite make a lot of sense in other areas.

With that said though… It does look like that based on my own experience, I will have to understand that working alone might really not be the best solution for me as of now.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Smiles] So, you will tell me then.

 

 **Okuno:** [Nods] But on one condition. You hold off on telling the others about that.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** But didn’t we just agree—

 

 **Okuno:** I’m now making a choice to trust you, but only you here, Tsukiyama. I will make my own damn choices on whether I want to trust the others later. Now, if there’s no more hassle for you, let’s go.

 

_Alright, no point to antagonize him again just when I’m getting information. Okuno gestures for me to follow him down the escalator, and we head straight to the checkout counter. Before I could ask him what exactly he is up to, he walks into the counter deeper._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Wait, what exactly are you leading me to?

 

 **Okuno:** I promised you I wouldn’t have lied, isn’t it? Come on, I got a room I have to show you.

 

_I follow Okuno deep into the checkout counter, with books lying rather messily around. It looks like Shirazaki is really feeling too depressed to even take care of books._

 

_Finally, Okuno points to a door. Next to its closed form, a broken padlock can be found._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What exactly is this place? And how did anybody else not discover this, whatever this room is? The checkout counter’s not that deep in.

 

 **Okuno:** [Shrugs] Wish I know too. Doesn’t that Shirazaki sleep around here? Maybe you should ask her what’s she thinking of not telling you. But then again, as I’ve told you, we all gotta think properly about who we want to trust, right?

 

_If Okuno is just trying to raise my doubts against Shirazaki, he’s failing._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right. So what exactly is this room?

 

 **Okuno:** Follow me in.

 

_Okuno turns the handle and walks in. Just when I follow in Okuno finally manages to find the light switch and turns it on._

 

_The room is rather crowded, even though it should be relatively bigger than most of the other rooms we have been using so far, maybe only smaller than the storage room. A pretty big wooden table is located opposite the entrance, in front of a wall with a window on it. There are several other shelves along the walls, each with binders and books around._

 

_Okuno points towards the table._

 

 **Okuno:** Look at this plate.

 

_I did as told, noticing the traces of dust on it. A name is engraved on it, alongside a small line at the bottom. The name seems too scratched out to be readable, but the line at the bottom is._

 

**_Curator._ **

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What… what room is this? The Curator’s?

 

 **Okuno:** That’s right. This is the Curator’s office.

 

_And he never told any of us about that?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** But, but how could that be? You are telling me that this mastermind that spent all this time planning the killing game would be stupid enough to leave their control room open like that? And where are the—

 

 **Okuno:** Oh god, Tsukiyama, relax, will you? This isn’t the Curator’s office.

 

_… What?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Are you messing with me at this point? Is this all very hilarious to you? Did you get a recording device while you’re at it? [Walks closer towards Okuno]

 

 **Okuno:** [Stops chuckling, hands up defensively] Wait, listen here, Tsukiyama, let me fill in what this is.

This truly is the Curator’s office, but not the Curator you’re thinking. I was talking about the actual Curator of this library before it becomes the site of this killing game.

This is definitely not the headquarters of that sick-hearted mastermind, but this room proves that the library does exist before the killing game.

 

_The actual Curator’s office? While the idea doesn’t seem far-fetched, this messy room doesn’t exactly seem like a wellspring of any clues about our killing game._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** While I see that might be true, I’m not seeing why you would bring me here all of a sudden. Isn’t it just a room full of old files?

 

 **Okuno:** Not exactly. You know that padlock you just saw on the ground? It wasn’t there originally. Rather, I found it inside the room when the door was already opened. And while most of the files and books I have read inside it so far have no apparent relations to the killing game so far, I did find something else of interest.

 

_Okuno gestures for me closer to one cupboard. Wait, no… This is a wardrobe and a decently big one at that. Okuno opens the wardrobe, and something resembling an old ‘80s robot that Kasugami could make falls out._

 

_Except he wouldn’t, because this robot is carrying multiple knives around, like a disconnected ring of its body. If it’s put upright again somebody could totally get themselves a horizontal slash wound for standing too close._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What the— [Points at the robot] What is this?

 

 **Okuno:** I discovered this robot pretty randomly just sealed into this wardrobe earlier. That’s why I don’t think this office is completely abandoned. At some point, it might have been used as a storage room for the mastermind. With that said though, seeing this broken padlock and everything else lying around that randomly, it’s possible that the mastermind gave up on using it as a storage room.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Maybe it’s because you discovered it? So they thought it’s no good to keep it around just in case you managed to break in?

 

 **Okuno:** That’s what I thought too, but I’m still having questions on this. If they could so easily move around using different rooms, why don’t they just start out picking a room in a more secretive location? Maybe the floors up there or literally anywhere else, not a checkout counter like here? And why leave a robot here?

 

_I take a closer look at the robot then. It does look like a badly-made big toy robot, except it has knives around its body as if it’s actually a weapon. I wouldn’t be surprised if it really is a weapon, but why…_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Did you try any of these buttons?

 

 **Okuno:** No. It seems too risky. I mean, it does carry knives all around it.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Wait. Look here, Okuno-san.

[Points towards one of the robot’s hands] Can you see it? There’s an empty gorge-like thing where the hands connect to the robot.

 

 **Okuno:** [gasps] You are right!

[Frowns] Do you think I didn’t notice that? The gorge is here so the robot can swing its hands easily, no doubt. When all these hands can swing together in a circle around the robot, the knives can also swing in a circular motion, thus attacking anyone that—

 

_Realization strikes me hard and fast before Okuno could finish his statement._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I get it, Okuno-san. I get it! This explains what happened to me, Shirazaki-san and Kamisaka-san!

 

 **Okuno:** I don’t get what you’re talking about.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right, you didn’t hear about what happened to us. Let me give you a brief explanation.

 

_I proceed to tell Okuno about the nightmares we have been having, this very realistic feeling of someone swinging a knife at us while we were sleeping. Though we’ve all chalked it up to the Archivists doing it to us personally, with the existence of this robot, it seems very apparent that ultimately the assailant has been this robot instead._

 

 **Okuno:** Hmm, to be honest, I feel like your theory sounds rather forced… But so far it does seem the most viable explanation. By using the robot specifically to attack you, the mastermind doesn’t have to risk any of you waking up and discovering who were helping them to incite the killings to start.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That solves a mystery on my book! I’m glad you have helped me with that, Okuno-san! None of us could have suspected an old rusty robot hadn’t you discovered it.

 

 **Okuno:** [Snorts] You call that a victory? All this does is just telling you the mastermind and the traitors aren’t stupid enough to show themselves while doing their dirty work, and like I’ve said before this office is abandoned and doesn’t really leave any other clues other than this apparently obsolete robot. But hey, congratulations on knowing a stupid-looking robot attacks you at night and gives you night terrors!

 

_… That’s one way to show off just how cynical and pessimistic you are, I guess._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Don’t dumb down your contribution like that, Okuno-san. Like you said, at least we did know the true cause of our nightmares. And anyway, it still means a lot that we could find a former storage room for the mastermind. Who knows, maybe they have left far more clues than just this robot.

 

 **Okuno:** … You know what, I like you more when you’re being a threatening cynical tour guide person.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Right, you don’t like people being nice to you, but that’s not my problem. It’s literally my job to be nice to people, you know that.

For real though, thank you for this. You might not see it, but it does help. And I’m glad you have decided to give a shit at all. You’ve seen Ariga and the rest and know they are down right now, right?

 

 **Okuno:** Right. Now, I don’t want to be suddenly known as some sort of hero or anything—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right, because it doesn’t fit your cynical writer image—

 

 **Okuno:** [Smiles] And because I don’t have the right to be called one yet.

You know, we have absolutely no idea what is happening outside, and no idea why we ended up here in the first place. So that got me thinking…

What if several years have passed already and nobody we know remembers us? What if they have moved past their grief? What if we were burnt out of the ledger, doomed to never return to any loved one? Aa, forgive the flowery language, but you get what I mean.

I’m starting to become afraid of the idea that we could never get back out. So, I think ultimately we really have to work together. By combining all of our strengths and knowledge, we must be able to stand against Shikisu and their grim killing game. That’s why I really decided to try trusting you, so please, don’t even consider telling me thanks or anything. It’s all selfishness.

 

_I keep my mouth shut at that. I have no actual other nice words reserved for occasions like that because I truly could have never predicted this coming. First I didn’t realize Kasugami isn’t exactly all nasty guy, and now Okuno… actually has so many thoughts on all this. He’s changing, or should I say, the killing game is forcing him to change like this._

 

_Ha, maybe it’s just Kamisaka’s sappy influence on me, but somehow, knowing this facet of Okuno exists gives me hopes that at least, all of us could change for the better and that maybe we could really escape the game._

 

_Maybe it’s time that I stand firmly by this flame of hope and nurture it well._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you for everything nonetheless, Okuno-san. I’m sure we could all escape this killing game together.

 

 **Okuno:** [Chuckles] If you say so. Now, if you don’t mind, all this sappy conversation is draining me. I will have to excuse myself. And I would prefer if you don’t tell them too soon about the office.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Wait! Okuno-san, I remembered something I need to tell you.

 

 **Okuno:** Yes?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Remember not to check the Motive Pad at any time.

 

_What? Did I really just tell them that? I have no idea why I feel the urge to say it, yet looking at Okuno, this guy who just did his own best to help… I don’t think I could lie._

 

 **Okuno:** … Right. I get that warning, it’s Pandora’s Box and all that, right? With that said though, I don’t really think I would have checked it anyway, it’s just the same old stupid lie Shikisu put in—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah, so, like, remember to not even look at it, alright?

 

 **Okuno:** Right, jeez, Tsukiyama, I can hear you. I won’t look into it anymore, okay?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s good! Bye for now!

 

 **Okuno:** Bye for now…

 

⚜

 

_Alright, who else can I look up for clues and inspirational character development now? I could see if Ariga and the others are doing better, but it’s not exactly like I could tell them about the office just yet. I will have to actually get Okuno to open up to everyone else._

 

_After getting out of the office, nobody else seems to be wandering around the first floor, other than Maeshiro and Hayami off to the side tampering with the computers. Could they have found anything there?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hello there, guys. Got anything here?

 

 **Maeshiro:** [Startles] Ah! It’s you, Tsukiyama-kun? Lucky, I thought it’s Imura-kun again…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … What did Imura-san do?

 

 **Maeshiro:** Um—

 

 **Hayami:** Nothing much! And if you are trying to ask us about the killing game, you are out of luck! Because I don’t like you!

 

_I’m starting to regret calling Hayami dumb earlier._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Turns to Maeshiro] Is there something wrong with what Imura-san did? You don’t have to worry about telling anyone.

 

 **Maeshiro:** …

[Looks backwards at Hayami]

 

 **Hayami:** [Stares back at Maeshiro with a frown]

[Sighs] Okay okay, we will tell you. Imura-san broke our Motive Pads.

 

_That gets a shock out of me. Imura? Of all people?_

 

 **Maeshiro:** It’s, it’s not exactly like you think—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How exactly did it happen?

 

 **Hayami:** Well, little Hakaru-chan here was just hanging out with me earlier. We saw how depressed Yomuri-chan and the others are, so we decided not to bother them with any more investigation today. Long story short, we were playing chess and Hakaru-chan just decided to discuss the Motive Pads with me out of the blue, since we are both weirdos who bring our Pads anywhere with us. So, just when we were going to turn them on, Imura-san ran into us and took a hammer to smash my Pads into bits.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Um, Hayami-kun?—

 

 **Hayami:** So yeah, I have no idea what my Motive is now because I never even get to see it! Jeez! Hakaru-chan got his broken too quite immediately, and that’s the end of the story.

 

_After Hayami finishes recounting the story, he looks right back at the computer he’s working on, a satisfied smile on his face._

 

_Even without judging Imura’s personality, does he look that hot-headed enough to just go around breaking things? Hayami doesn’t exactly give out a lot of details, and Maeshiro keeps chipping in before receding… Hmm…_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hey, Maeshiro-san? Hayami-san is just joking, right?

 

 **Maeshiro:** Um…

… Yeah.

 

_Great._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Huh. Hayami-san, I have no idea why you would make up such a tall story to confuse me, but I guess we’ll just end our conversations here.

 

 **Hayami:** [Sticks out tongue] Neither of you are any fun!

 

_With that said, Hayami flat-out gives up on doing anything to his computer and runs off._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Why is Hayami-san like that? Would it kill him not to be ridiculous for even one second?

 

 **Maeshiro:** [Nods] Well, judging on the brief time I have spent with him, I’m afraid that’s just how Hayami-kun is like. And to be honest…

Just before you have come around, Hayami-kun was already talking about playing pranks on others by telling them lies. He’s been rather bored, and he doesn’t want anyone to try asking anything out of him, so he decided to do just that. [Sighs] Well, I can’t say I don’t understand that feeling…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What do you mean?

 

 **Maeshiro:** [Startles] Uh. Not much.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … If you are having any particular grievances with me I would rather you say them now, instead of having that explode in our faces later.

 

_Maeshiro gulps nervously at that, his eyes darting everywhere but at my face._

 

 **Maeshiro:** Well… Let’s just say that Hayami-kun and Mamine-kun know what is up with you guys and your “Council” thing.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You guys know about… Ariga’s…

 

 **Maeshiro:** Well, personally speaking, I feel like it’s already quite obvious, judging on the fact that you guys did organize a show for the rest of us last night.

… Hey, don’t feel bad about us knowing though. I don’t think many of us are really angry with this whole thing. And I do think only me and Hayami-kun and Mamine-kun could possibly know. It is pretty fun, after all! You guys made a council just to entertain us! I think that’s really nice of you guys!

 

_Do you have any ounce of the gravity of this situation? Or is fun your whole name? I want to scream at Maeshiro, but what good will that do? If I pull anything here, then everyone would know. Or everyone already knows, but me reacting in any way would only encourage them to think we are doing bad shit behind their backs._

 

_And anyway, it’s not exactly like the Council did anything bad. I shouldn’t overreact in any capacity. Right. Calm down. At the very most, they’d just suspect we are investigating secretly, but it’s not like they have any concrete proof we are doing anything bad. That’s right Airi, calm the fuck down._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well, I gotta say that I’m glad you are being this honest though. And if you don’t mind, Maeshiro-san, I don’t think I have the time to stay around. I’ve got stuff to do.

 

 **Maeshiro:** Oh yeah sure, I get that. I’m sorry we wasted your time like that.

 

_You, you surely are, but I don’t know if you could say that for Hayami._

 

_No matter. I don’t have more time to waste on little shits like him. Better just go on and see if anyone else could be of help._

 

⚜

 

_I get back up onto the second floor. Presumably, the bookshelves seem empty of people, though when I walk in closer to the Puppetry Theatre, the hunched figures of Mitsurugi and Seika can be seen discussing things quietly._

 

_It’s quite likely that Seika has already told Mitsurugi about the Council. Or even if they haven’t, there’s a possibility that Shuka might have. Either way, I gotta tread more carefully._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh, you guys are here! How are you guys doing there?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Mumbles]

 

 **Mamine:** [Mumbles]

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Hi, guys, how’s it going?

 

_The duo finally turns around to face me at that, Seika with a flash of panic in their eyes and Mitsurugi with a pretty neutral expression._

 

 **Mamine:** Oh, oh hi there Tsukiyama-san! How are you doing?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Not much. How about you?

 

 **Mamine:** I’m doing quite alright myself, and Mitsurugi-san too! Is there any reason why you are talking to us?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well, I was wondering if you guys have gotten clues on this whole situation? Since, you know, Ariga-san and Hirogawa-san and Shirazaki-san seem to have given up as of now, so I was thinking—

 

 **Mitsurugi:** So you were thinking of taking over their duties in the Council, right?

 

_Oh fuck. So he does know too. Nonetheless, here’s an untimely moment I have to decide on if I want to keep up our facades. Or do I pretend I know nothing? Surely Mitsurugi can’t tell the difference?_

 

_… No. I couldn’t really do that. Do I really want to keep up this whole thing? Wouldn’t Kamisaka and Shirazaki want me to work with the others properly? That’s right. That’s what I should really be doing._

 

[ **♪** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWjG2GkXm2o)

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I have no intentions of taking over, if that’s what you are really assuming, Mitsurugi-san. But it’s true that they now all lack any capacity to do anything, so I will have to do my own part and more to help.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** …

And do you think that makes you holier than them?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What do you mean?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Sighs]

Okay, let’s start from square one again. I know about this whole Council thing you guys have been doing. To be honest, I don’t know if the others know anything about that, seeing there are about half of us involved in secretive activities none of the other halves seems to have questioned, and we all know how all of us are too lazy to care, right?

 

_Mitsurugi almost looks angry at that, but just as the question comes out, he takes a step back and looks down on the ground. Then he looks up at me again._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Apologies, I see that my passive-aggressiveness is getting the betterment of me again. What I mean to say, is that I for one definitely know about you guys’ Council.

I guess what I am trying to say here before I lost my temper childishly, is that I don’t appreciate this attitude you guys have of trying to deal with everything on your own terms without trusting the rest of us. I know there are three of us who are crazy enough to lock us up and plan this whole thing in the first place, but it still kinda hurts to just see yourself othered into one of the dumb ones who need extra care, y’know?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right. But um, Mitsurugi-san, I don’t feel like what we’re discussing here right now is going to do much for anyone here other than pissing ourselves off. So why don’t we just cool it off right here, and you let me move on unless you have anything to share? ‘Cause you know—

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Sighs] Okay okay, you don’t get what I was trying to say at all. I’m telling you-you should quit this Council shit and work with the rest of us together. Working with Ariga-kun and Shirazaki-kun and the rest leads to them moping around like now, so why won’t you listen and try an alternative with the rest of us?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Frowns] Hey, hey now. This isn’t a matter of their incompetence or anything. If you guys work with us in the first place instead, we wouldn’t have this stupid conversation in the first place!

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Crosses arms] Oh, so now you are blaming the rest of us for things we didn’t do?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’m just stating a damn fact here!

 

_Seika watches our argument progress from bad to worse and walks in between both of us._

 

 **Mamine:** Guys, guys! We are trying to negotiate properly here, right? Mitsurugi-san, why don’t you specify what exactly it is that you want Tsukiyama-san to help with, so Tsukiyama-san can decide for themself what they should do?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Grits teeth] It’s what they should be doing in the first place…

… Fine. Here it is, what I myself am trying to get out of this situation. Can you be honest with the rest of us what exactly is wrong with the Motive Pads?

 

_You are not telling me that Shuka told him about this too? What the fuck is happening?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** And who the fuck told you that?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** That’s not the point here. Are you telling us or not?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Fuck no! There’s nothing I can tell you about, you dumb—

 

 **Mamine:** Tsukiyama-san! Please! There’s no need to get overly argumentative now!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How can you ask me to do that when Mitsurugi’s being an asshole? He doesn’t even have any concrete evidence that there’s anything strange about the Motive Pads.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Except there is, right? Why else would Mamine-kun told me about—

 

_Mitsurugi’s eyes widen and his sentence cuts short at that. He looks back at Seika for a second, and Seika merely stares back in the same shocked manner._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** So, it’s Mamine-san that told you all about the Motive Pads? Fujimura-san didn’t tell you anything?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Why would you assume Fujimura-kun would do that? We discovered this whole thing on our own, okay? Speaking of which, if you guys will work with us in the first place, we wouldn’t have to come around asking you instead! So answer!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

There’s nothing wrong with the Motive Pads. This is all a lie Mamine-san told you.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** What?

 

 **Mamine:** What, what did you just say, Tsuki—

 

_I face Mitsurugi solely, a lie taking shape on my tongue, lips I could barely wrench open now but have to for my own damn sake._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I don’t know why Mamine-san has to do it, but they are definitely lying about anything being wrong with the Motive Pads. You see, none of us in the Council could find anything wrong with the Motive Pads. I’m guessing that Mamine-san might have mistaken something, and this is all a misunderstanding.

 

 **Mamine:** Tsukiyama-san, how could you—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Pointedly looks away from Mamine] I mean, there’s no way Mamine-san is pulling any con on you. They must have gotten something wrong when they turned on their Motive Pad or something, or it could be just their Pad being the only defunct one. Surely this can be easily fixed, by—

 

 **Mitsurugi:** [Raises a hand] Okay. That’s enough, stop lying. Do you think you can deflect answering by making me believe that Mamine-kun is lying? Please. Obviously, I trust them far more than you!

 

_Crap. What kind of situation have I gotten myself stuck in? And why am I dumb enough to get myself stuck in the first place?_

 

_Why have I lied that egregiously, instead of answering with a truth? Which part of me finally feels compelled enough to lie to the people I was trying to protect in the first place? Why would I…_

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Could it be…

[Turns to Mamine] What if Tsukiyama and all the others were conspiring to make the killing game in the first place?

 

 **Mamine:** Huh? Mitsurugi-san, I understand that you are angry Tsukiyama-san lied, but there’s no way such thing would—

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Think about it! Why does Tsukiyama’s Motive Pad immediately add new rules to the game? Why do they insist on knowing what our Motives are so we won’t be tempted to murder each other? Obviously, it’s because they already know! So when we thought we are safe after one of us already knows actually none of us know jack! And they can keep playing their sick mind gam—

 

 **???:** Knock it the fuck off, you fucking imbecile.

 

_All three of us turn around to the source of the voice. Yoshinaga, who looks somewhat out of breath, is walking towards us with the most vicious expression cast towards Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi refuses to back down, however, simply staring back at her._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** And why should I listen to you? You are friendly with Ariga-kun, so it could be that you just—

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I didn’t come around so you can spill more of thisose paranoid bullshit, okay? Mitsurugi. Think for a second. If Tsukiyama really intends to deceive you, they could’ve just lied to you and get away with it, isn’t it? Do they have to go to all these lengths to tell you a lie like that? They could easily change what’s wrong with the Motive Pads to make it fit their lie too.

Tsukiyama might have been acting really really fishy just now, but I don’t think there’s any way that they would’ve lied about being the mastermind. I believe in them.

 

_I look up to Yoshinaga. She still looks slightly out of breath, and all these talking is draining her for sure, seeing she immediately coughs some more once she’s done. Mitsurugi looks away, eyes tightly closed, but it’s apparent that he’s gradually feeling guilty as a grimace replaces his previous vicious expression._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** When you put it like that…

Tsukiyama-kun, I’m sorry! I really should have given these more thoughts before I accuse you of anything. There’s no use throwing baseless accusations around like this, right? How rude of me. That was completely unwarranted and I’m sorry about all of this.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … It’s fine, I have been wrong in some aspects too. I should have thought about you guys’ feelings before rejecting you guys and acting like you guys are no good for anything.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** That’s good. I hope you guys can keep this u—

 

_Yoshinaga releases another violent bout of coughs all of a sudden. She covers her mouth desperately, but coughs bombard her throat continuously._

 

 **Mamine:** Yoshinaga-san! What happened to you?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** It’s nothing… I just got a cold two days ago.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** So, Ariga-kun really wasn’t lying about you being sick.

Mamine-kun, we should go look if there’s any medicine around. I don’t recall seeing any on this floor.

 

 **Mamine:** [Nods]

[Turns to Tsukiyama] Tsukiyama-san, can you help us take care of Yoshinaga-san in the meantime?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** For sure.

 

_Following Seika and Mitsurugi’s hurried footsteps, Yoshinaga turns to me again._

 

 **Yoshinaga:** I’m so sorry I abandoned you guys at this time of need. I know Ariga relies on me to some extent in maintaining order at everyone…

Hadn’t it been me catching this stupid cold, I would have helped her get everyone’s Motives, or literally anything that could have helped…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Don’t say that! You couldn’t have helped getting sick. And seeing how weak and how much you’ve coughed just trying to speak… I’d say any of us who forces you to strain yourself to help us is heartless.

 

 **Yoshinaga:** …

Thank you for understanding, Tsukiyama-san, even though I’ve been absolutely useless the past we—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Pats Yoshinaga’s left shoulder] Say no more, Yoshinaga-san. I understand.

I understand…

 

⚜

 

_After we get Yoshinaga patched up again with some flu pills Mitsurugi and Seika found in the cafeteria, the night quickly descends. Everyone did gather up again for dinner, and Ariga even looks more cheerful at the sight of Yoshinaga coming out to greet her again._

 

_Dinner went on surprisingly normal, just like any other night except with somewhat less tension. Yoshinaga has apparently convinced Ariga to tell everyone about the truth of the Council, and she bows far more times than I can count. I think Aikoto and Hayami have started far more tantrums that I could have thought of at that time, but ultimately everyone’s nodding at Ariga’s proposal of starting to investigate the library altogether the next day._

 

_When I look around though, some more others have visibly different reactions to me, contrary to before. Mitsurugi still looks apologetic, Okuno gives a small smug smile, and Hayami won’t stop smirking and making faces at me, while Maeshiro appears even more apologetic whenever he does that._

 

_All in all though, between Ariga and Yoshinaga having fun cooking together, Okuno having small talks with the others who sit next to him, it does look like Ariga’s talent show and honesty have paid off. Well, I guess my attempts to help do too, to a degree. Can I claim a little credit for that?_

 

_Ha, maybe not really, but it’s still true that by all our efforts, the atmosphere has improved, and the tension is all but nonexistent. It would be so idyllic if this could continue, forever and ever… at least until we leave this killing game behind._

 

_Haha, I’m starting to ramble, am I not? I definitely wish I have more words in my vocabulary to describe the genuine, fulfilling happiness I have felt back then, but I suppose I am doing no good to prolong this. Let’s just move on, shall we?_

 

_After the dinner, even though we did have a quite pleasant gathering together, we all ultimately agree that there’s no inherent good in staying together for too long, in the fears that Shikisu would take advantage of that and try to trick and alienate us again. Rather quickly, everyone rushes to wherever they were sleeping in._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Ariga-san? Do you happen to know precisely where everyone’s going to sleep in?

 

 **Ariga:** Huh? Do you have any business with anyone?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I mean, it’s not exactly like we are all going straight to bed, and I do have stuff I still wanna talk about with some others.

 

 **Ariga:** Hmm. That sounds fair. For all honesty though, Tsukiyama-san… Thank you for everything that you have done today.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Huh?

 

 **Ariga:** I’ve heard this from Mitsurugi-san and Yoshinaga-san. Hadn’t it been you today trying to compensate for what the rest of us should be doing today, I think there will be a definite rift between both sides of us.

When I made the Council, all I wanted was to help everyone… But I didn’t take into account of the fact that just as easily as we could help with our little plans, we could as easily stir feelings of paranoia among the rest. In thinking I have to take up responsibility for everyone, I’ve forgotten completely that they also have theirs to bear, and are willing to bear for all of us.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I’m glad you got this figured out, Ariga-san.

 

 **Ariga:** [Shakes head] Ultimately, it is still all thanks to you that we did this. Thank you.

 

_Ariga’s gentle smile ignites a warmth in my chest, a warmth that I haven’t felt in ages, ever since I have gotten here. What is this kind of feeling? The happiness of helping others?_

 

_Somewhere along the way, that warmth has been lost, when I too have been pushed into the pits of doubt towards everyone else. But now it has come back to me, just like a miracle. A miracle that helps me to realize I do truly enjoy it, enjoy the feeling of knowing everything will be okay and that sometimes others smile for me too. Right, I smile to myself at these thoughts as I head to Okuno’s sleeping spot. I could work with all of this._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hello there, Okuno-san.

 

 **Okuno:** [Startles, then smiles] It’s you, Tsukiyama. What business could you possibly have with me this late?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Chuckles] It’s not that late, dunce. It’s just 9 pm.

Anyway… I want to say, thank you again for opening up today. If you have never done that, I don’t think I would have come this far today.

 

 **Okuno:** [Smirks] Nothing really comes far though, it’s just most of the others realizing that they don’t need that Council shit and moving past that to the cooperation part, isn’t it so?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** When you put it like that… I can’t say it’s not true, but I don’t think that diminishes your help in any way. Thank you.

 

 **Okuno:** No problem, of course.

Oh, and speaking of this whole thing… I think I really might consider telling them about the office, and everything else I discovered.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** R—Really?

 

 **Okuno:** Well, I mean, at this point there’s little help in hiding everything, right? Even if I did let those cursed blackguards know about these crucial discoveries, it still beats all of us hiding what we know and perishing because nobody has enough of anything to act. So yeah, I think I’m willing to risk it. I’m gonna trust Ariga and everyone else.

 

_I have no words. This is happening for real. After all this, we are all finally willing to work together and survive together. Even though Ariga and Hayami might still be a bit hard to deal with in that department, it still means so so much that Okuno would work with us. Sooner or later, everyone will turn around, and escaping the killing game will not be a dream anymore._

 

_… Thank you for teaching me all this, Kamisaka, Shirazaki, Ariga, everyone else… Even though getting locked up here has been a nightmare, but it’s thanks to you guys that I learn and grow and become better._

 

_That’s right, tomorrow shall be the day we have our reckoning against the crows and be free for real, for absolutely. Bringing along these thoughts, I walk back to the Lecture Theatre, ready for a sleep filled with sweet dreams—_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_Utterly unaware of the trail of blood that will follow our footsteps._

 

[ ♪ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTl6D2aiUNk)

 

 **???:** …

…

…

_Airi-san?_

_Can you hear me?_

 

_Someone, I don’t know who, is calling me… Shrouds of mist gradually wear off as the call becomes ever louder and more urgent, and I feel hands shaking me by my right shoulder._

 

 **???:** … Tsukiyama-san, please wake up!

 

_I jump out of my sleep at long last, a coughing fit accompanying it. How the hell did I even choke on something during my sleep? Everything was peaceful and this is the only night I have spent in this hell where I have a good enough sleep._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Thank god you are up, Tsukiyama-san!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What, what happened?

 

 **Shirazaki:** There’s a fire on the first floor.

 

_I’m startled completely out of my sleep. A fire going on in the first floor? How does a fire of all things start here at all? What stoves did we forget to switch off—_

 

Or, _the small voice in my head speaks loud and clear again._ maybe it’s one of you who started it.

 

_Shut up, I yell back in my head as Shirazaki leads me up to the first floor._

 

 **Shirazaki:** I have to go alert more people about this before we can investigate. If you can help at all, Tsukiyama-san, please do.

 

_She takes to the escalator and vanishes into the darkness. I stand at the entrance, petrified, the reality of the fire not yet settling into my mind despite the evident imagery in front of me._

 

_A little bit farther away from the escalator and closer to the cafeteria, a fire is raging on. No: more accurately speaking, it’s a dying fire with only wisps still burning to the side. It doesn’t look way too big for us to handle or life-threatening in any capacity, but it most certainly still is a fire that threatens to burn away this library we have come to know in goodwill, a fire that would most certainly hurt._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** But how does this even…?

 

_I look up ahead, taking a hesitant step inside the library once more, when Aikoto and Shuka rush towards me in a hurry._

 

 **Fujimura:** Tsukiyama-san! Good to know you are fine!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What exactly is happening right here?

 

 **Aikoto:** Well, none of us knows that either, just that a fire is going on for some reason.

 

 **Fujimura:** We have no idea how it even started, but according to Seika-chan and Hatsu-chan and Yomuri-chan, the fire came from an exploded microwave.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Exploded microwave?

 

 **Aikoto:** Yeah. Mamine and Mitsurugi just told us that, since they are cleaning the scene up right now. Ariga agrees with their assumptions.

 

 **Mitsurugi:** If you guys could shut it and help us out a little, that would be great!

 

 **Aikoto:** Jeez, I’m coming, alright?

 

_Aikoto rushes back and Mitsurugi hands her a small broom to help sweeping up all the embers and broken shards of something. I walk closer, and even though the broken parts barely even have a shape, they do look like the plastic casing of a microwave._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** How could anyone let this happen…?

 

 **Aikoto:** Um, if you don’t mind, maybe don’t just stand around and help out too?

 

_I nod, taking a small broom to help sweep the shards away. There are pieces of wires lying around too, burnt and exposing their golden innards. How could anyone do this? The question continues to echo in my mind._

 

_The rest of the others are heading down. Hayami is loudly protesting for being awake in this ungodly hour, while Midokuniya and a few others are barely reacting to the fact there are still wisps of fires going on._

 

_Lastly, Yoshinaga and Imura walk down from the escalator to join us, their footsteps painfully slow, with Imura hopping on one foot while Yoshinaga struggles to help him walk._

 

 **Imura:** Sorry we were so slow, as you can see, we are both quite sick…

 

 **Fujimura:** It’s fine! Speaking of, is everyone present and accounted for then?

 

_We all start to look around and at one another, all of us doing our own mental calculations respectively. I try to do it my own, but I just can’t shake off this strange feeling at the pit of my stomach that something is deeply, deeply wrong. Like a certain detail is missing from a famous portrait, or a pearl has mysteriously rolled off a necklace, and a cascade of the rest of the pearls is following—_

 

 **???:** …

…

…

_Airi-san?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Please help… Please help…_

_I don’t know what happened…_

_Please… This shouldn’t happen what is happening—_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

…

…

**… Mahiro?**

 

_The others turn to me, mystified. It doesn’t take them long to realize what is wrong, however, as Seika and Mitsurugi both point out the fact._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** That’s right! Kamisaka-kun is missing!

 

 **Mamine:** Oh my… Did anyone notice where Kamisaka-san has gone? Shirazaki-san?

 

_Everyone’s attention turns to Shirazaki in that instant, but before Shirazaki can say “no” after shaking her head, a shrill scream sounds from the top of the escalator._

 

_Somehow, in my guts, I know just who that is too._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Kamisaka!

 

_Before I could register what I’m doing, I’m already running ahead of everyone else, taking a tumbling Kamisaka into my embrace._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Kamisaka! What happened to you?

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Forces a smile] I knew… I knew Airi-san cares, haha…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I do, I do, Kamisaka. Please, what has happened to you?

 

_Kamisaka takes a deep breath, and it’s only at that moment I feel the tears flowing down her cheeks as they trail down my shoulders._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Just now… Just now, **I smelt blood.**

 

_Everyone else gasps as they near me and heard Kamisaka’s claim. Murmurs start to spread around like wildfire._

 

 **Hayami:** Not to doubt you or anything, of course, Mahiro-chan, but how could you be so sure? And why the hell were you up there in the first place instead of meeting us down here? Why only show yourself now?

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Sobs harder, before breathing normally again]

I swear… I swear I didn’t lie. I really smelt it!

And… when the fire goes down I was trying to look for a lavatory to use. And since the second floor is the only floor with them open at all times, I thought, I thought I need to go up there instead…

 

_Everyone else watches Kamisaka tremble, and all try to draw their own conclusions in their own ways._

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Well, maybe Kamisaka-kun was just startled by something.

 

 **Midokuniya:** It’s fine, Kamisaka-san, you just need a little warm milk to calm yourself down. If it’s still too much, I could probably help. I have plenty of experience taking care of rowdy birds.

 

 **Aikoto:** Jeez, Kamisaka, I didn’t think you are dumb enough to go around joking like that—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Why don’t you guys trust her?

 

_Aikoto’s shocked face turns to me then, accompanied by the rest. I don’t back down. Not this time._

 

 **Aikoto:** I mean, come on! Kamisaka just got herself scared by something in the toilets for sure. Surely there’s no way—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** No, guys, think about this some more.

Kamisaka-san is used to seeing injuries on set, right? She’s a stunt tester, surely there’s no way she has never injured herself or watched any of her colleagues injure themselves. She shouldn’t have mistaken the smell of blood.

 

 **Aikoto:** Huh? But then, how could there be blood at all? Sure, we did just have a fire, but I don’t recall any of us sustaining any injuries.

 

 **Ariga:** …

Shit.

 

 **Aikoto:** What is it now?

 

 **Ariga:** I got it. What has been bugging me ever since I got down here?

**Where are Kasugami-kun and Okuno-kun?**

 

_Now we are all silent for real, heartbeats as loud as jackhammering hydraulic presses in my hometown’s factories._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

We have to go up. Now.

Kamisaka, please lead the way.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Nods] Yes.

 

 **Ariga:** Hirogawa-kun, please accompany me and Kamisaka-san and Tsukiyama-san to go up there. The rest of you, stay here and make sure none of you is hurt or anything else.

 

_The others nod, all staying back from the escalator to let Ariga and Hirogawa go on their ways. With Kamisaka in the lead, the three of us follow her up the escalator._

 

 **Kamisaka:** The scent of blood is still strong. This can’t be good, why is the scent so strong?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Maybe either Kasugami-san or Okuno-san got themselves really injured. It’s fine, we just need to reach them and take care of them.

 

 **Kamisaka:** … Right.

 

_That’s right, I believe that. What else can I believe? Isn’t it once mentioned that there are weapons hidden in several Motive Pads? Maybe Kasugami and Okuno just got injured when they uncovered one accidentally. Silly them! I didn’t think they could be that clumsy. Or maybe only one of them got injured and the other just went to the washroom like Kamisaka!_

 

 **Kamisaka:** I think I can be sure where the scent leads to now. It’s the Toy Library.

 

_That’s right! Silly Kasugami, he must have been trying to test the toys and one of them has any sharp part that injures him. That’s right. Now I’m just going to push open the door and see a bawling Kasugami with his fingers bleeding, and we will see Okuno coming back and complaining about Kasugami crying. That’s right! Okuno might have just needed to use the washroom too. There’s nothing wrong with this surmise._

 

_Haha, I never thought such a silly little thing could happen. A small fire and small injuries that worry Kamisaka like that. After this whole thing, we are all gonna have a big laugh over this, maybe after escaping here and years from now on we will talk about this again, and laugh and laugh and laugh about this almost fond memory…_

 

_I push open the door for sure this time, ready to be greeted with a bawling Kasugami and a scowling Okuno…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_… When a slightly bloated, very much blood-soaked and dead body materializes out of the darkness. I nearly topple into Kamisaka behind me at that. The last note of a cheerful song I didn’t know I was humming slithers out of my lips as it transforms into a scream._

 

_A scream so loud, everyone could hear it loud and clear,_

_save for Okuno._

_Save for the boy whose purple hair and chest are covered with blood, who could no longer breathe._

  


_VICTIM #NO. 1 OKUNO SHOUMA_

_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PODCAST MAKER_

_STATUS: DEAD_

 

 

**[PART 3: DAILY LIFE - END]**

**[15 PATRONS REMAIN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation is also finally done but damn it's really tough to write the actual Trial portions aaa... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	8. {1:4} - CHAPTER 1: Neon-colored Hearts through a Wilting Telescope [Deadly Life]

**CHAPTER 1**

 

 

 

**[PART 4: DEADLY LIFE - START]**

 

_This… can’t be true, right?_

 

_But even as I think so, there is no way I can deny what has happened right here. Okuno is dead. Somebody killed him. Murdered him. There is so much blood on his body. There’s no way he is still breathing, or his heart is still beating._

 

_Ariga and Hirogawa catch up on us upon hearing my scream, and they have somewhat more dignified responses with just gasps._

 

 **Ariga:** What is… Okuno-san?

 

 **Hirogawa:** [Points towards the blood] Is he, dead…?

 

 **Ariga:** …

Hirogawa-kun, stay here and take care of Tsukiyama-san and Kamisaka-san. I will go and fetch the others.

 

_Ariga rushes back down to the first floor, and Hirogawa stays to take care of us. I feel utterly numb. Kamisaka reacts the least at first, but it isn’t long before she too screams out of shock, and tears start to flow free from her eyelids._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Shouma-san… How could you have died like that? What has happened to you? Who is it!

 

_But no matter how much Kamisaka has screamed and our bewildered stares have fallen down on him, Okuno cannot answer. He is dead for good._

 

_Dead._

 

_One of us, one of us who have finally turned around to the idea of cooperating… He’s dead._

 

_Because I told him he could start trusting people._

 

_Because he believed in me and was trying his best to improve himself._

 

_Because—_

 

 **???:** Okay now, we don’t have time for your little sob show! Be careful of your wailing volume before we have to edit you out!

 

[ **♪** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvIFklMP5TQ)

 

_Before any of us could react to that, a storm of feathers rage past my face and lands itself onto yet another conveniently-placed perch-space and looks back at us with shining red eyes. Shishou._

 

 **Shishou:** Well well well, I must admit I didn’t think this would finally get exciting! I was really afraid that you guys are going to commit to escaping together and I would get fired for hosting the very first botched killing game of all times! Phew!

 

 **Kamisaka:** What the fuck are you talking about? Somebody just died!

 

 **Shishou:** I know! I’m also wondering why my brother’s getting slow this time. I guess we really should coordinate sounding the alarm some time.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** The alarm?

 

_Before my question gets any form of an answer, a shrill and bone-chilling wail blasts from the speakers all over the library._

 

 **Kioku:** A body has been discovered! After a time period of an hour has passed, in which you can spend this time in whatever manner you like, all patrons present must attend a trial to find out the murderer.

Remember, only one hour will be given! I’m not going easy on any of you just because this is your first game. Well, for most of you anyway.

 

_The reality of it all finally settles in, as more and more people crowd into the Toy Library and found Okuno’s dead body unceremoniously placed near the entrance._

 

 **Midokuniya:** Wahhh! Is that, is that Okuno…

 

 **Mitsurugi:** What is the meaning of this? Are any of you just kidding around!

 

 **Hayami:** Dumbass! Didn’t you just hear what Kioku did with its body discovery announcement? This isn’t a joke!

 

 **Mamine:** How can this happen… Okuno-san…?

 

_Everyone’s whines and wails swirl into one, and I can no longer identify which belongs to which. All I could see in front of me, all I could feel at all, is the pain I never thought I would ever feel. The pain of seeing somebody with a name die, and not even knowing who fucking killed them._

 

 **???:** What the hell is all this noise…?

 

_Hirogawa stops taking care of those of us who are definitely still crying, yelling into the dark._

 

 **Hirogawa:** Who is that just now? Show yourself!

 

 **???:** What do you mean… Why is it so dark here…?

 

_Someone yells in agreement I think, then a few others get out of the crowd and walk back out. Click! Several lights inside the Toy Library switch on._

 

 **Kasugami:** Wah! Say something before you are going to turn on the lights!

[Sits up, rubs eyes] Uh, guys? What just happened?

 

 **Hirogawa:** Kasugami?

… Oh right! We were following Kamisaka because we realize you and Okuno are missing? How the hell did you sleep like a log?

 

 **Kasugami:** [Stops rubbing eyes] Sleep like a log? I haven’t got this much sleep in forever!

…

Wait.

 

_Kasugami looks back down on the floor, turning his head around until he sees the body by the entrance. Okuno’s body._

 

 **Kasugami:** …

… Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!

What is this! What happened and what the hell is this—

 

 **Ariga:** Kasugami-kun, with all due respect, you were sleeping here the whole time. Shouldn’t you notice what happened more than the rest of us?

 

 **Kasugami:** I told you! I was sleeping like a log! And I have no idea what happened to Oku—

—Wait. That announcement that just went off. Is it…?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … It’s about Okuno’s dead body being discovered, in case the name “body discovery announcement” didn’t ring any bell.

 

_I mentally gave myself a kick. What the fuck is wrong with me._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Guys, if you don’t mind listening to me one more time… I think Shikisu still have something to tell us.

 

_We all turn our heads back to the outside of the Toy Library, where both Shishou and Kioku are waiting. Kioku’s rather angry eyes are pretty telltale of the fact that we’ve all been paying attention to the wrong target._

 

 **Shishou:** Thank you, Shirazaki-san, for realizing that we, the hosts of the killing game, should be paid attention!

Anyway, you guys just heard what my brother said. You now have one hour to spend before the trial begins. If I were you, I’d do my damn best to find any clue related to who murdered Okuno Shouma—

 

 **Mamine:** Don’t lie about this shit! It’s you guys who killed Okuno-san, right? How could any of us have done that!

 

 **Kioku:** Tch tch tch, another of those hard-headed “I trust my friends no matter what!” bunch!

Just in case you need the reminder again, here it is! _One of you murdered Okuno._ Neither Shishou nor I are allowed to directly interfere with any of you unless we are providing information, Motives, and handing out executions. If either of us murdered any of you unprovoked we would be fired and be replaced by a bear! Don’t think we like that, okay!

 

 **Mamine:** But, but that would mean…

 

 **Hayami:** Jeez, little mx. con artist, is now really the time to freak about? Don’t we get a case here? Fire up your head and help us out here!

 

 **Mamine:** Stop making fun of all this! One of us is dead and all you could think of is joking about all this?

 

 **Shirazaki:** …

Say, Shishou and Kioku. If one of us did murder Okuno, how do we make sure it’s not done by any of the two traitors, or even the mastermind themself?

 

 **Shishou:** Well, we are very rule-abiding and we hate making things unnecessarily more complicated, like leading the killer to kill in convoluted ways such as using a stone-filled swimsuit, and this is a first round for quite a lot of you, we will make sure things are very fair here. No need to raise the difficulty curve and all that until the later chap—

 

 **Kioku:** [Kicks Shishou]

Basically what he means is that no, it’s not any of the traitors or the mastermind. It would make things unfair to you guys, so we won’t do that.

Oh! And before the investigation officially begins, here’s another thing we gotta give you! The Shikisu Files! Please check your patron ID card.

 

_Everyone takes out the card. There’s now a red dot glowing at the right bottom corner this time. I press down onto it, and a black-and-pink holographic screen pops up._

 

 **Kioku:** It’s our very friendly-made Shikisu Files! Isn’t it so nice of us to name the files right after what you guys call us even though we have no idea what it means?

 

 **Shishou:** Most of the factual information related to Okuno’s murder is recorded here and based on this information and the clues you can look for yourself, you will have to piece together the truth behind the murder and uncover the murderer’s identity in the upcoming trial.

That’s it! Remember that the time limit is one hour, and have fun before the actual fun of the trial begins!

 

_With that, the two crows fly up into nowhere once more, disappearing before any of us could protest._

 

 **Maeshiro:** So, this really is it. We have to investigate somebody’s death.

… This is just so fucked-up! How could this happen?

 

 **Midokuniya:** Maeshiro-san… Please, we are all sad, but now we couldn’t afford to be sad.

Or else, this trial couldn’t carry out properly, and we will all get into greater trouble, isn’t it?

 

_Hearing this statement out of Midokuniya of all people brings so much fear into my heart, that I don’t even want to look at anyone else other than the files._

 

 **Ariga:** We will all have to work together to get things done here. We can mourn Okuno-san later when we have avenged him.

Firstly, does anyone want to volunteer for an autopsy? I know we do have the files, but we can’t be sure how much information Shikisu provided are accurate, so we will have to play safe by having an autopsy of our own.

 

_Nobody raises their hand. Even Ariga seems revulsed at the very idea while she’s stating it._

 

 **Aikoto:** I will do it. I’m probably less squeamish than all of you at this point.

 

 **Maeshiro:** I want to help too! I will watch over Aikoto-san so she doesn’t accidentally mix up anything or miss any detail.

 

 **Aikoto:** Ha! Spoken as if you are good at it too. Not that I’m protesting it. Come on.

 

_The two of them got down and Aikoto starts moving Okuno’s bloodstained arms. I can’t watch this. I gotta focus on the files while the others spread up to look for info from different locations._

 

_I start reading the file in earnest:_

 

_Victim: Okuno Shouma_

_Murder weapon/s: ???_

_Estimated TOD: 5:02 AM_

_Location found: Toy Library on the first floor_

_Location killed: ???_

_Cause of death: Blood loss due to the puncture wounds found on his chest_

_Other injuries: Several cuts across his back_

 

_What? That’s it? I skim the files once more. Two pieces of information missing, and no guarantee that Shikisu didn’t lie. It’s almost like Shikisu themselves are helping the murderer to make sure the rest of us don’t win._

 

_… No time to think bitterly like that. The only time to solve Okuno’s murder is now. For the time being, I will have to treat them all as genuine facts before anything else._

 

**TRUTH BULLET #1: Shikisu Files**

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Kamisaka-san, can you investigate with me?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Sure!

 

_We start with the Toy Library itself. While Aikoto and Maeshiro are having an autopsy at the side, Kamisaka and I look around the environment of the Toy Library again. Nothing seems particularly out of the ordinary, as most of the toys still seem to be placed right where they should be, and most of the facilities and toys don’t look like they’ve been damaged._

 

_We decided to look up the exact location where Kasugami woke up, and we did find something suspicious on the ground: a knife._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Look, Airi-san! It looks like there’s a knife close to where Yuushou-san has been sleeping!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Let’s take a closer look at this knife. Does it have anything special other than the fresh blood stains on it?

 

 **Kamisaka:** I don’t think so! Personally, it seems weird to me that it’s placed right next to where Yuushou-san has been unconscious and none of us others even quite notice its presence. Almost feels like… too much of a coincidence, I guess?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hmm… that sounds about right.

 

 **Kamisaka:** …

Wait a second there, Tsukiyama-san! Look down here, this corner next to the rubbish bin.

 

_I comply, and I see what could’ve been easily missed if Kamisaka has not looked in a bit deeper: pieces of torn cloth that emanate a strange smell._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Is it just me, or these scraps smell a little weird?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Nope, definitely not just you. They smell kinda sweet? But not the sugary or pleasant kind of sweet. More like, way too sweet to be real.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hmm, yeah. That sounds about right.

 

**TRUTH BULLET #2: Knife next to Kasugami**

 

**TRUTH BULLET #3: Scraps of a handkerchief**

 

_Alright, next up we should ask Kasugami for his testimony before we move onto anything else. Even if he has really been unconscious, he should know something tangibly related to the case._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Kasugami-san? You doing okay enough now?

 

 **Kasugami:** … Yeah, I guess.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Then if you don’t mind, we will have to get your testimony too. We need it to solve Okuno’s murder.

 

 **Kasugami:** Right, go ahead.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Can you remember what you were doing around five am? for your reference, it’s five forty now.

 

 **Kasugami:** What was I doing…? Five am…

I remember I was up some time before that. It’s probably nearly five am? I didn’t really look too closely to the clock. Anyway, I woke up because I really really need to go to the washroom. I’ve gone there I think… Right, I did. It’s just that right after that, when I was walking back to the Toy Library, someone around my height knocked me over my head.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Somebody knocked you unconscious? And it’s someone around your height?

 

 **Kasugami:** Yeah, I do remember that at the very least. Anyway, after I went unconscious like that, I have not woken up anymore and I’ve only finally woken up when that noisy body discovery announcement went off.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** So you were unconscious the whole time the murder happened? And do you notice anything else weird?

 

 **Kasugami:** Right, as I’ve just told you, I couldn’t possibly know anything about the murder because I was unconscious the whole time. Not even asleep, I was straight-up unconscious!

And uh whether I have noticed anything weird? Other than somebody knocking me out after going to the washroom I can’t really remember anything weird…

Wait a second. I still got something.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** And it is?

 

 **Kasugami:** I think when I woke up, I don’t just feel that my head really hurts from getting knocked. I feel like something else is weird like…

… Like tasting and smelling something weird?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You tasted and smelt something weird?

 

 **Kasugami:** Yeah, I can’t identify what it is, but it’s not like anything I have ever smelt in my life. It tastes a little bit sweet, but not candy-sweet. At least that’s what I think.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you for all the information, Kasugami-san. If we got anything else to ask we will get back to you.

 

 **Kasugami:** Right, as you need to, great detectives!

 

_Being the potential prime suspect and you still dare to talk all casually like that? Jeez, everyone’s gonna suspect you at this rate, and I can’t say I am completely absolved of it myself._

 

**TRUTH BULLET #4: Kasugami’s Testimony**

 

 **Ariga:** Tsukiyama-san, Kamisaka-san, if you two don’t mind, Hirogawa-kun and I would like to carry out the investigation in the Toy Library. It can save us some time and you two can investigate out there to gather more clues.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh, alright.

 

_Airi, you can’t feel suspicious now. Even if one of you have committed the murder, there’s no way someone who has always been so hard at work on protecting the peace is the murderer, okay?_

 

_Besides. You can’t afford to doubt anyone. You owe everyone else that much._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Alright Airi-san, where should we go next?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Let’s just get outside first. I need to think about that.

… Maybe we should think about the microwave? It’s possible that the microwave explosion incident is related to the murder at hand.

 

 **Kamisaka:** That’s true. But uh… what happened with the microwave and explosion again? I didn’t really know anything because you know what I was doing…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh. Let me explain a little. Basically, prior to you waking up, we were all woken up by an explosion that happened somewhere close to the cafeteria. Speaking of though, how did you not notice the explosion?

 

 **Kamisaka:** I think it’s probably because I went to the toilets before the explosion? It’s kinda deep on the floor and I wasn’t exactly very awake. Plus, right after that, I smelt blood and stuff…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I see. Now that you know, we should go around and see if anyone has gotten any more information about the incident.

 

_We went back down to the first floor, and sure enough, Mitsurugi and Hayami are standing guard at the site of the explosion._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hello there. Have you guys gotten details about the explosion yet?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Hello there, Tsukiyama-san. And no, we haven’t gotten anything. Hayami-kun and I do kind of have a broad idea with what might have happened with the microwave though.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s excellent. So what info have you guys gathered?

 

 **Hayami:** Wait a second there. How do Hatsu-chan and I know for sure that you won’t use this knowledge to the culprit’s advantage?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Okay look, Yumihiko-san, we really don’t have time for more of your banters. Can you please just tell us?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Right, Hayami-kun, for now, we can only entrust the information to Tsukiyama-kun. They have proven to be far more trustworthy than many others, after all.

So let me fill you in about the microwave. It explodes somewhere close to the checkout counter, as you all know, but we checked the kitchen of the cafeteria and it’s missing a microwave where there should be three. So this microwave is very likely the one missing from the kitchen.

 

 **Hayami:** That’s right. Moreover, there’s another strange detail about the microwave. There is specifically another power strip placed next to the microwave. Normally, the microwave should be able to run normally with the power strip it is connected to in the cafeteria kitchen, and yet for some reasons somebody went the length of moving another power strip here to let it run outside the cafeteria…

 

_Somebody specifically moved a microwave to right outside of the cafeteria… It certainly doesn’t look like anybody other than the culprit would be bored enough to pull such a stunt. It’s not quite a lot of details, but at least that confirms the explosion must have something to do with the culprit and the murder._

 

**TRUTH BULLET #5: Exploded Microwave**

 

_Maybe I can chance to ask somebody else who knows more about the explosion incident?_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Do you guys know if there’s anywhere outside that could contain clues about the explosion?

 

 **Mitsurugi:** Hmm, maybe you guys can try searching for the cafeteria? I personally can’t find anything else related to the incident since we literally just cleaned up the site, but maybe Mamine-kun would know something. They are inside the cafeteria.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you, we are right on that.

 

_Kamisaka and I head right into the cafeteria. The lights inside the cafeteria are once again a little darker than usual. Even in this dim light, however, I could make out arguments going between two people inside the cafeteria._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hi there, Mamine-san and Shirazaki-san. What are you guys arguing about?

 

 **Mamine:** Oh, we are just debating on some of the technicality of something related to the murder. Potentially related, at least.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Potentially related? How so?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Well, you know how the Shikisu Files mentioned that Okuno suffered several cut wounds on his back? While the Files did claim that the cut wounds are the actual cause of death, Mamine-san and I still think that it’s safer for us to check out if there’s any bloodied knife that the culprit might have used for the back wounds.

With that said, neither Mamine-san nor I could find any knife that has a modicum of blood stain at all. All the knives are still present in the kitchen. It looks like we were running in the wrong direction.

 

 **Mamine:** Unfortunately, yeah…

Shirazaki-san and I were arguing about the possible reasons for this. I think the culprit might have already washed the knife, but Shirazaki-san doesn’t think any knife from the kitchen is involved.

So what about you guys? Did you guys get many crucial clues?

 **Kamisaka:** Not exactly, but we are trying to investigate from the direction of the explosion incident again. Do you guys happen to know anything important about it?

 

 **Mamine:** Hmm… I don’t think I’ve found anything else directly related to the microwave, but I kinda do know something that might help.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** And it is?

 

 **Mamine:** I still have some memories about what exactly happened.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That sounds great. Can you tell us what you remembered?

 

 **Mamine:** Tonight I was rooming with Yoshinaga-san, Mitsurugi-san, Midokuniya-san and Imura-san in the Puppetry Theatre—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Woah Woah Woah wait a second there. How come Rei-san isn’t sleeping with Yuushou-san?

 

 **Mamine:** [Blushes a little] H—Huh? I’m not exactly sure what you mean by that, Kamisaka-san, but no. I’m very sure Midokuniya-san was also rooming with us. But let’s not dwell on it.

The five of us were sleeping inside the Puppetry Theatre. All five of us were shocked awake quite fast, so we went down to check out what’s going on. Down there we also met Hirogawa-san and Ariga-san, who had been sleeping in the souvenir shop close to the cafeteria, so we met up and decided to try taking care of the fire.

It does take us a long time to really call everyone awake though since Imura-san is the one responsible for taking notes tonight on where everyone sleeps in.

 

_So the earliest to wake up are these two groups of people…_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** A small question here though. If Imura-san is the one informing you all this, how come he and Yoshinaga-san arrived at the scene the latest then?

 

 **Mamine:** Oh, that’s because Imura-san twisted his left ankle. Or at least I think he twisted it, or it could be other wounds for all I know. Anyway, he was injured in the left ankle, so Yoshinaga-san volunteered to stay and help him. I guess that’s why they finally come to the scene the latest too.

 

**TRUTH BULLET #6: Mamine’s Testimony**

 

_That seems to be the entirety of Seika’s testimony. At least now we know for sure who’s down there the fastest and maybe we can know more about the details with those others. With that said, there’s still no info on why the microwave exploded. Surely it can’t just explode because it’s placed outside the cafeteria, right? Maybe I should check if there’s anything off with the power strip._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Mamine-san, with all due respect, I feel like you forgot to tell them something about the explosion.

 

 **Mamine:** Huh? Did I?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Didn’t you find out earlier what caused the explosion?

 

 **Mamine:** … Oh, right! I can’t believe I forgot this! Give me a minute.

 

_Seika rushes back into the kitchen instead, leaving the three of us outside._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Don’t mind them, guys. Mamine-san has been really stressed because they were still feeling responsible for starting an argument between Mitsurugi-san and Tsukiyama-san earlier. I assure you they mean you no harm and wasn’t hiding that intentionally.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Of course we trust them, Yuu-san! I think at this point even Airi-san would know better than not to trust everyone too.

 

 **Shirazaki:** With that said… I do hope you guys remember to investigate every corner of this library properly. Well, as properly as possible, anyway. We can’t afford to miss any clue or any possible lies in testimonies. I don’t want to say that out loud, but we do have to look out for people who might lie to help others get away with their murder.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Crosses arms] Well, even when you said so… It’s so hard to think about anyone who’s willing to lie for the culprit to get away.

 

 **Shirazaki:** That might be what you believe, Kamisaka-san, and I respect that… But as much as that is so, we still don’t know for sure and clear enough the rules by which Shikisu abide, and the way people’s hearts might change and shift loyalties. We will all have to pick our battles properly—

 

 **Mamine:** There! Shirazaki-san, I got the evidence back!

 

_We all look towards a plastic bag of scraps that Seika promptly handed to Shirazaki with expectant eyes._

 

 **Shirazaki:** Huh? But you are the one who found it.

 

 **Mamine:** And you are the one who really figured out what it is, so I’m not claiming any credit! Just hurry up and tell them!

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Smiles] Right.

Mamine-san and I found these scraps earlier, and we thought they look like pieces of a broken lunch bag.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Broken lunch bag?

 

 **Shirazaki:** More accurately, burnt lunch bag. Judging on how it’s broken, I’d wagered this is the reason the microwave exploded.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Huh? How?

 

 **Shirazaki:** Whoever that intended this to happen might have placed this paper lunch bag into the microwave. Anyone with an ounce of common sense should know that one should never put in paper lunch bag like this into the microwave because it can easily lead to an explosion.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Huh, that is so? I think that explains why that one time I…

… Hey, hey Shirazaki-san why did you stop? You can go on!

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Grimaces] …

Right, I will. We suspect that someone, maybe related to the culprit or the culprit themself, has placed this lunch bag into the microwave to make it explode and serve as a distraction to the murder itself. An explosion can easily lead our attention away, not to mention since we need time to wake up everyone and clean up the scene…

Since they have to risk all of us moving around and probably discovering them, they must have chosen a particularly quiet way to murder, so they could easily mix right back among us to ward off suspicions. With that said, unfortunately, I don’t think I have enough evidence to pinpoint anyone…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s way more than fine. I think we did have a clearer idea on what could have happened thanks to you, Shirazaki-san, so chin up!

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Nods] Thank you very much.

Even though it’s not mentioned in the Shikisu Files, I do think that the location where Okuno is killed is very likely the Toy Library, considering it’s also rather risky to have moved the body around while we were all woken up. So… I’d say we must watch out for more clues in the Toy Library.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Don’t worry about that! Yomuri-san and Eizou-san are all on that task!

 

 **Shirazaki:** That’s great, Kamisaka-san, but… it’s always safer to see everything with your eyes to make your truths.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** See everything to make our own truths…

 

 **Shirazaki:** [Nods] I hope you guys got more clues soon enough.

 

 **Kamisaka:** We definitely will! The culprit can’t get away no matter what!

 

**TRUTH BULLET #7: Burnt lunch bag**

 

_Now we should look over the book and gift shop before—_

 

 **Kamisaka:** You know, Airi-san, I’ve been thinking over something.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** What is it?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Do you think it’s really possible that there might be people who intentionally helped the culprit get away as Shirazaki-san said?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

No, I don’t really think so. Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?

 

 **Kamisaka:** I don’t know for sure, but after all that has happened, I just can’t help but think that there might really be people who might do that. Sometimes we want to do everything in our power to save our loved ones, right? What Shirazaki-san said did have a point, and I am so, so terrified about that.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

There’s no way we could figure out what exactly is going to happen with those people specifically, Kamisaka-san. I do believe, almost without a doubt as well, that Shikisu would try to pull something on us with that. For now, we could only hope no one is foolish enough to try anything like that.

With a murder we have to solve during said trial, I don’t think we have the time to wonder about what-ifs too much.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Looks down and sighs] You are right. I guess for now all we could only do is to pick up more clues. Hey, is that Yoshinaga-san and Imura-san?

 

_Up ahead in the book and gift shop we were going to investigate next, Yoshinaga-san is apparently… Trying out perfumes? Imura-san is right next to her, watching this process with impassive eyes._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Um, hello there. Did you guys get anything useful?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Well, as you can see, I’m trying to get something useful right now! [Takes up another perfume bottle]

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … You are looking for clues by trying out a lot of perfumes?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Yeah, that’s right! I remembered that little something Kasugami mentioned earlier when Imura-san and I were questioning him, about how he could smell and taste something weirdly sweet. And I don’t recall our cafeteria having any sweet or particularly sugary food that the culprit would have made him digest, so we both agreed on investigating the perfumes here.

 

 **Imura:** Yeah, we both thought that if Kasugami-kun really tastes and smells something that tastes strangely sweet, judging everything that this library has inside, the perfumes here seem the most suspicious. That said though, Kasugami-kun is yet to say any of these perfumes fit what he sensed earlier, so I can only hope it’s one of the perfumes on the fourth row and not something Kasugami-kun randomly made up.

Yoshinaga-san, are you done with the fourth row? Can we move on?

 

 **Yoshinaga:** Sure!

We still haven’t let Kasugami try anything on the fourth row, and there’s still the fifth row and the sixth row! We can definitely find the perfume that was used on Kasugami!

 

_Can they really…? They might be taking them to let Kasugami himself confirm, that seemingly wastes a lot of time and they couldn’t do anything else to help. What if it’s none of the perfumes?_

 

_What if Kasugami made a mistake himself and it really wasn’t anything? Or worse… what if he lied?_

 

_I don’t feel like I have the courage to relay that to them. Better to save time and just get any testimony available._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Imura-kun, if you don’t mind, can you answer a few questions we have?

 

 **Imura:** Sure! I’d cooperate in any way possible for catching the culprit.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Is it true that you are the only one who knows where everyone sleeps in for tonight?

 

 **Imura:** That’s right. Tonight I’m the one taking notes of that. You know, since Ariga-san doesn’t want us all to have that information in case anyone wants to pull terrible things like this…

Well anyway, are you asking me about that so you can know where everyone has been sleeping in tonight?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s right. Thank you in advance for the information.

 

 **Imura:** No problem. Here, I’ll give you my notes.

 

_Imura takes out a notepad from his pocket then, and displayed in rather messy handwriting:_

 

_**Yoshinaga, Midokuniya, Imura, Mamine and Mitsurugi** : Puppetry Theatre_

_**Kasugami** : Toy Library_

_**Okuno** : Children’s Multimedia Room_

_**Aikoto, Fujimura and Hayami:** Children’s Activity Room_

_**Tsukiyama and Kamisaka:** Lecture Theatre_

_**Shirazaki** : Reservation and Other Book Items room_

_**Ariga and Hirogawa:** Book and Gift Store_

_**Maeshiro:** Exhibition Gallery_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Alright, thank you for the notes. Speaking of which, is your left ankle doing better?

 

 **Imura:** Oh, thank you for asking, and yeah it’s gonna be fine. Yoshinaga-san helped me take care of it. I’m gonna have to walk way slower than everyone else, but I will live.

And before I forgot, I would like to point out another thing I forgot to write down on the notepad.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yes?

 

 **Imura:** It’s that absolutely nobody’s room is padlocked. Yeah, I know you already know your Lecture Theatre isn’t, but it’s not an exception to everyone else’s sleeping space. None of us had used a padlock tonight. Shikisu told me so while I was noting down where everyone is for the night.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I see. Thanks for all the help, and take care.

 

 **Imura:** You got this trial in a bag, Tsukiyama-san. I believe in you.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thanks.

 

_For some unknown reason… the way Imura has been talking almost sounds way too casual or something. Like nobody we know has just died or something. Are my imaginations just going off for no reasons?_

 

_Somehow, this all just feels a little off. Well, I will have to figure that out later in the trial. Hopefully, everyone’s intellects combined together can result in all of these mysteries solved._

 

**TRUTH BULLET #8: Imura’s Testimony**

 

_We sifted through the contents of the store a little more after that, just in case we missed anything important. Other than the rows of perfumes, however, it doesn’t look like anyone else has taken anything or touched anything here. Looks like we should just move on._

 

 **Kamisaka:** So, before we go back to the Toy Library and collect evidence from Yomuri-san and Eizou-san, I think we still have the exhibition gallery. I heard that’s where Shuka-san and Rei-san are.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Right. I don’t think we have quite enough time to check anywhere else.

[Checks clock above the entrance of the library] We only have fifteen minutes left.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Let’s hurry!

 

_The exhibition gallery doesn’t seem much different, but right outside of the entrance a strange cacophony of wailing noises can be heard._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Are they… crying?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Seems quite likely. Considering the situation, I personally find it weird that I only cried that little…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

It’s not like you didn’t cry at all or anything. And crying’s not necessarily a measure for our humanity. Don’t beat yourself up about that now.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Nods] Yeah, I won’t. We can mourn Shouma-san properly after we caught his killer.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s right.

 

_We walk in and sure enough, there’s Shuka and Midokuniya crying next to a statue._

 

 **Fujimura:** Why would Shouma-chan die? This is so unfair… I thought the talent show has helped, I thought it would finally unite everyone and yet, one of us has really murdered him…

 

 **Midokuniya:** …

Me too, I can’t… I just can’t put all this into words. I can’t understand why and how, or…

And even now, even when we’ve looked up everywhere like Ariga-kun asked us to, the only things we could find are these garbage… [Sobs] How will everyone else look at us after this?

 

 **Kamisaka:** …

Should we ask them for anything anyway?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

[Steps forward] You guys don’t have to beat yourselves up like that.

 

_Shuka and Midokuniya both turn around and stare at me, hands busy wiping tears off their eyelids and cheeks. Just last night I’ve seen them smile like the world can’t do them any wrong. What kind of world do we live in again…?_

 

 **Fujimura:** So—Sorry if we look really gross right here, we will clean ourselves up soon.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** There’s nothing wrong with crying at all. We all endure things in different ways after all.

With that said, I would appreciate it if you guys can reveal any potentially important clues to us. No matter what it is that you find, even if you find it insignificant, it could still be important.

 

 **Midokuniya:** Right, you are right… Let me just…

 

_Midokuniya gets back up and whistles. When nothing really happened, he heaves a sigh and looks towards Shuka instead._

 

 **Midokuniya:** Can you go tell them about your collection first? I will try to get Percy as quickly as possible.

 

 **Fujimura:** Sure. Let me get on that first. [Wipes tears on shirt]

 

_Fujimura starts fumbling around the pockets on her overall and promptly picks out two folded pieces of newspaper._

 

 **Fujimura:** These are the portions I’ve got. Midokuniya has the other.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Newspaper? What’s so special about them?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Wait a second… Why is this one full of holes?

 

_I start flipping through the thick stack of it, and some of these pages have several holes cut out from them. There are several more holes cut in a Technology column article and in a Political column article and several more other random articles._

 

 **Midokuniya:** Here’s my pile of ‘em.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Somebody cut up these newspapers? But for what purpose? And how could we even know how this is related to the case?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

We can’t know that for sure, but… Judging on all the holes cut into them, I’d say they were probably used in composing a letter.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Composing a letter? In English? Wouldn’t it be more convenient to just use Japanese ones?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well, I think it’s out of the question that all of us understand English, and comparatively English words require way less cutting-up and sticking-together. After all, there are only twenty-six letters in the English alphabet, so using the English newspapers for that saves them far more time.

 

 **Kamisaka:** That does make sense! Though I couldn’t understand why they didn’t just cut up all the letters they need in one paper…  

Also, I don’t recall anyone taking any newspaper at all these past few days.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** It’s probably just to confuse us and believe these are all just randomly cut-up newspapers to ward off suspicions. And some of the letters might have been harder to find.

And, again, judging everyone’s complete state of disorganization until yesterday and the Council being way too closed up… I doubt anyone would have noticed that anyway.

 

_The culprit could have done all this in broad daylight and we wouldn’t have noticed…_

 

 **Kamisaka:** Alright… I guess we should be checking up what letter that might had been composed with all these cut-out letters later then, but we will have to find that letter first.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Checks watch] Let’s hope Ariga-san found that.

 

**TRUTH BULLET #9: Cut-up English Newspapers**

 

_We rush back up to the first floor and into the Toy Library after asking Midokuniya and Shuka to keep them properly. Surely they must have found a lot of clues up there too._

 

 **Ariga:** Kamisaka-san, Tsukiyama-san! You have come back at the nick of time. Hirogawa-kun and I are done investigating this entire room.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** You guys found anything on the body?

 

 **Aikoto:** Ahem. That should be my area. Maeshiro watched me over and could make sure I did nothing to the body, right?

 

 **Maeshiro:** I don’t really know anything about taking autopsies, but I could testify for Aikoto-kun that she has done nothing strange while checking the body.

 

 **Aikoto:** Thank you very much, my dear temporary partner. Now, without much further ado, let’s proceed to our findings, shall we?

 

_Aikoto walks back to the body then, and gestures for us all to focus on Okuno’s chest wounds._

 

 **Aikoto:** First off, let’s talk about Okuno’s fatal injuries.

Even though on first glance, the wounds on his chest and on his back might seem similar, a thorough examination could easily reveal that’s not the case. The wounds on his chest are puncture wounds, as opposed to the slash wounds on his back. They are also dark brown, so I’d say Okuno’s chest was attacked before his back. They are very likely created from weapons designated to create blunt trauma rather than sharp knives. I’d guess something along the likes of pikes.

 

 **Hirogawa:** You wanna tell me that we have pikes around here?

 

 **Aikoto:** Dear the dude who did absolutely nothing with checking out the body, can you shut up?

Anyway, moving back to the wounds. As for the wounds on his back, they are all vertical slash wounds. Most likely come from a knife, and they are way fresher than the chest wounds. They should be created after the chest wounds, though it’s hard to say which ones really killed him.

 

_Wounds on both chest and back and coming from different weapons… How much does the culprit hate Okuno that they’d go all the trouble of using different weapons to cause so many injuries on his body? To ensure he’s dead? Is that really necessary?_

 

 **Ariga:** Does he have any other wound on his body?

 

 **Aikoto:** Ha! You see, that’s the second interesting feature I want to draw your attention to—

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Grumbles] I don’t think any of this is interesting…

 

 **Aikoto:** —the fact that for some reasons, Okuno’s body displayed no signs of a physical struggle. Looks like Okuno faced his death with dignity, or he was already unconscious when he was murdered.

 

 **Ariga:** You mean, it’s possible that Okuno already fainted or was asleep when it happened?

 

 **Aikoto:** Essentially, yes. And one more thing before you move onto whatever other things you need; I found some sweet scent on Okuno’s body.

 

 **Hirogawa:** Sweet scent again? Could it be what Kasugami-kun has smelt too?

 

 **Aikoto:** I personally wouldn’t ask him to confirm that, seeing he’s quite suspicious and he could’ve easily just lied about having those on his own body too.

 

_So, if Kasugami really has been the one who’s lying all along… It sounds like an easy conclusion to reach, and yet when I thought about the way he has been around Midokuniya…_

 

_No. I can’t. What has getting close to people done to me? Turn me into a weakling?_

 

_I don’t want to think about all this. I don’t want to think._

 

**TRUTH BULLET #10: Saori’s autopsy**

 

 **Kamisaka:** Tsukiyama-san…

We still got to hear from Yomuri-san and Eizou-san.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … You are right.

So, Ariga-san and Hirogawa-san, what do you guys have?

 

 **Ariga:** Right. We tried to do a thorough search throughout this room, and we did find several important things. Here.

 

_Ariga places a glass bottle and a Motive Pad onto the table._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Motive Pad? What about everyone else’s then?

 

 **Ariga:** There’s actually a rather interesting story behind this one. I didn’t dig this Motive Pad out specifically. Kioku handed it to me themself.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Handed it to you themself?

 

 **Ariga:** Yeah. They aren’t talkative like Shishou, so they only gave the reasoning of “wanting to make things fairer” to me when they handed the Pad to me. They also told me that they have hidden everyone else’s Motive Pad. I have no idea what they were trying to accomplish, but let’s hope what’s inside could help.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … You didn’t look?

 

 **Ariga:** … Yeah. Admittedly, I’ve been deliberating on that, because I can’t understand if Kioku really was trying to help us or was giving us false clues to incapacitate our trial. There are way too many possibilities with those two crows.

 

_She isn’t wrong to think that. For as much as Shikisu love dropping meta jokes and occasionally giving us menacing information to threaten us into murder, they do also offer minimal help when it looks like we really are stuck. But that doesn’t mean it’s easy to distinguish between which one it is they are pulling for now…_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Well, I’d say we look into it anyway. Since this is the Motive Pad of the victim, I’d say it’s only fair that we get a glimpse in to be sure.

 

 **Ariga:** Right. Let me turn it on.

 

_The Motive Pad hums to life with its screen brightening, until one single line comes into existence._

 

_“Okuno Ryouta is dead.”_

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Wait… Okuno Ryouta? Somebody related to Okuno-san?

 

 **Ariga:** Could it be… Is Kioku implying that the possibility that Okuno would have been motivated by this to attempt murder?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s not possible!

 

 **Ariga:** And why do you think so?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Because… because just hours ago he promised me, promised me that he would do his best to open up and believe in everyone…

… I refuse to believe that was all a lie.

 

 **Ariga:** …

Well, I suppose it is not fair of me to pass judgement that quickly. We should all remember not to twist surmises to conveniently fit into the evidence. Well, anyway now we know there’s the distinct possibility that the Motive Pad might or might not have given Okuno incentives to—

 

_Ariga’s right hand accidentally brushes past the edge of the Pad’s screen then. Accidentally, because the moment there is contact Ariga looks evidently shocked herself._

 

 **Ariga:** What have I—

 

_The screen flashes to a different page, which contains a small dialogue box in the middle._

 

 **Motive Pad:** Would you like to view Motive from yesterday?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Motive from… Yesterday?

 

 **Ariga:** So that means the Motives change daily and can be viewed after changing?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … The rules of this whole game’s getting way more fucked than possible anyway.

 

 **Ariga:** What does it say here this time…

 

_Ariga takes the Motive Pad into her grip and stares into the screen._

 

_Then her face goes completely pale._

 

 **Ariga:** There’s no… There’s no way…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … What is it?

 

 **Ariga:** This can’t be true, this can’t be related to him, there’s just no way—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** [Yells] Ariga-san, can you please snap out of this!

 

_I shove Ariga's shoulders a little until she looks up from the Pad again. That shock in her eyes never leave, and she continues to look woozy even when she starts to acknowledge me again._

 

 **Ariga:** What is happening…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Please, Ariga-san, you have to let me know what is on the Motive Pad for you to have reacted like that.

 

 **Ariga:** …

You should read it yourself.

 

_I take the Pad and the words materialized on the screen stop me from breathing momentarily._

 

_“Imura Ryuunosuke can change the facts on another Motive Pad”._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** …

Should we ask Imura-san about this?

 

 **Ariga:** [Puts hands above eyes] I don’t, I don’t know! Should we even let most of the other people here know? I know I have to, but do I _want_ to?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** … Maybe we shouldn’t. Let Imura-san know we know at least.

 

 **Kamisaka:** But, Airi-san, how do you suppose this can help us at all? Imura-san has never seemed… malicious, surely if he did have this ability he wouldn’t use it for—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** We don’t really know, Kamisaka-san. We all thought Okuno was the most antagonizing person who might throw us under the bus for his own redemption, and yet here he is, dead. We all thought quite a lot of things about the other patrons here, and quite a lot of them end up wrong. I think I will have to stay suspicious for now.

 

 **Kamisaka:** …

I got it. Does Ariga-san have anything else to show us?

 

 **Ariga:** Right… Here’s this bottle I found. It seems to have the sweet scent Kasugami-kun has been describing.

 

_I flip the bottle over to look at it. It definitely doesn’t look like a regular bottle used for drinking water, more like the kind you will find in your regular secondary school laboratories, the kind that contains chemicals your science teachers warned you to never open in any circumstances outside of supervised experiments._

 

_The small, nearly completely scratched label on the front of the bottle reads “chloro”._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Chloro-what… Chloroform maybe?

 

 **Ariga:** I personally think that should be it. I mean, I’m not surprised if anyone used chloroform on Okuno while killing him. Didn’t Aikoto-san mentioned that Okuno has no sign of a struggle in her autopsy?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** That’s true indeed… If there’s nothing else you’ve got, Ariga-san, I think I will move to Hirogawa-san then.

 

 **Ariga:** No problem. Let’s hope my contributions should be enough…

 

**TRUTH BULLET #11: Okuno’s Motive Pad**

 

**TRUTH BULLET #12: Bottle of chloroform**

 

_Hirogawa looks over to our direction with a decidedly worried face._

 

 **Hirogawa:** Um… I’ve heard about that. I can’t believe this could happen either… but I suppose we shouldn’t let ourselves get distracted now. Let me show you my findings.

 

_Hirogawa leads out what looks like a knife-robot from the Curator’s office earlier, and a small envelope. The robot has bloodstains on several of its knives._

 

 **Hirogawa:** I suppose I shouldn’t need to explain too much of the functions of this robot. You should be able to judge that from the knives. I retrieved this from the small storage shelf over there. According to Yuushou-san, he took this robot from the storage room for self-defence purposes.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Self-defence purposes? I don’t think Kasugami-san has mentioned that in his testimony,

 

 **Hirogawa:** I don’t think he has either, but I’d just chalk that up to him forgetting details because he was still woozy from getting up. Or he could be lying. We should take all of these possibilities into account, I suppose.

Anyway, here’s another rather important thing I feel like you guys should see. Go on, open the envelope.

 

_Kamisaka takes the envelope this time, and she makes quick work of the already weakened sticker on the envelope to hold the flap in place._

 

 **Dear** K _Y_ :

I _have_ **urgent matters** to _discuss_ with you.

Please meet me **in the** _Toy_ Library

OS

 

_I nearly can’t recognize the two characters at the very bottom of the letter—it’s evidently cut from the darkest part of the English newspaper. It takes some efforts, but at last, we’ve determined that the two characters should be ‘OS’._

 

 **Kamisaka:** ‘KY’ sounds like Yuushou-san’s full name, and as for ‘OS’, these initials… sounds like Okuno-san?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** If we look at the English spellings of his name, then yes, ‘OS’ could mean Okuno-san.

Not to mention, since this letter is composed completely of English letters cut from newspapers, it’s likely that they will correspond to the missing letters on the newspapers Midokuniya-san and Fujimura-san gave us earlier.

 

 **Kamisaka:** So somebody, probably even the culprit themself, took the whole time writing this letter to lure out Okuno-san in some ways. Even though Okuno-san was listed as the sender here, he’s the victim of this case instead…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah… It could be somebody wanting to frame Okuno for the murder before changing mind and killed him themself.

 

_If only we have paid attention—_

 

 **Hirogawa:** That’s about it for me.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Hirogawa-san, Ariga-san… If you don’t mind me asking, did you guys show any of these evidence to the others?

 

 **Hirogawa:** … Not really. I personally still can’t quite trust people outside of the Council’s circle. Not to mention the whole possible deal with Imura…

 

 **Ariga:** …

I don’t want to go against my own moral code, but I didn’t either. One of us is the culprit. But both of us made the choice of believing in you.

 

_Believe in us… Should I feel moved in some capacity? It almost feels like just yesterday I was trying to believe in others when Okuno was trying to believe in others. Look where that lands us._

 

_… I should stop this._

 

**TRUTH BULLET #13: Knife robot inside the Toy Library**

 

**TRUTH BULLET #14: Letter of invitation to Kasugami**

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Thank you for all the info. If it’s not any problem, though, Kamisaka and I are going to inspect this library just a little more before heading to the trial room.

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Gulps] We, we are?

 

 **Ariga:** But neither Hirogawa-kun or I have discovered anything else here. We laid out everything already.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I know, I didn’t say I don’t believe in you. I just want to look through it again, just to play safe.

 

 **Hirogawa:** That’s fine. You only have five minutes more though, so stay safe.

 

_Ariga and Hirogawa leave the Toy Library then, and Aikoto and Maeshiro give them all a confused glance before following them._

 

 **Kamisaka:** I still don’t know why we have to stay here. And all these talks of not trusting each other with the evidence—

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I want to check the toys in this library.

 

 **Kamisaka:** Huh?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** I… I feel like there could be something wrong with the toys here.

When people try to look for suspicious things, they usually don’t check trivial things like toys, right?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Are you suggesting that it’s possible anyone suspicious, maybe even the mastermind, would have hidden something inside the toys?

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah. Besides, if Kasugami-san really is responsible for this, I think he takes toys as the primary choice for hiding his weapons. We did only find those knives and nothing else like pikes as Aikoto had mentioned.

 

 **Kamisaka:** … Let’s get to them.

 

_I’m not liking this Kamisaka very much._

 

_Nevertheless, as we are sure all the others have moved away from the vicinity of the Toy Library, we pick up most of the toys and start poking around with them. Most of them look admittedly normal, function just as it states on their introduction panels stated._

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Puts a rubber duck back to its display case] It doesn’t look like they have been used anyway, and none of them has blood or anything else…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Yeah… I guess I was wrong on this hunch. We only have another two minutes, so maybe we should just go to the—

 

 **Kamisaka:** Wait.

 

_I put back the toy I was inspecting to look at Kamisaka. She has with her a plastic ball, golden orange and sized rather small, around the size of her palm._

 

 **Kamisaka:** There’s, there’s something wrong with this ball.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Wrong as in?

 

 **Kamisaka:** [Throws it up a little] It… Seems to weigh just a little too heavy for regular plastic balls. Plus, heard that little weird noise it makes when I throw it into the air?

I can’t see what it is, but… [Shakes ball] There’s absolutely something inside of it.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Okay, let’s open the ball then.

 

 **Kamisaka:** But…

 

 **Tsukiyama:** We don’t have much time left, Kamisaka-san. If someone has put things into it, surely there must be something that could open it.

 

 **Kamisaka:** You are right… Let me give it a try.

 

_Kamisaka grabs onto the middle section of the ball and starts pulling it apart. Or at least, emphasized on “tried to”, since the plastic ball doesn’t budge quite at all. For a small toy, it holds together exceptionally well._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Oh God, maybe I’m wrong about this too?

 

 **Kamisaka:** It’s fine, Airi-san! We can just bring this ball with us in case it is impo—

 

_Something releases a loud popping noise as Kamisaka nearly finishes her sentence, and I instinctively look towards her side, at the plastic ball she just puts back to the holding case._

 

_It has cracked open along the middle, and in it, something small, yet filled with pikes all over it appears._

 

_And there’s definitely something like **blood** ****on it._

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Is that… [Picks up the weapon from the ball]

 

 **Kamisaka:** Airi-san… Look at the blood stains on it! It’s, it also seems far drier than the others we found!

 

 **Tsukiyama:** Dry?

 

 **Kamisaka:** Yeah! It looks to be way older than the blood on those knives of the robot.

 

 **Tsukiyama:** To think somebody has hidden this weapon here… And since it is hidden so carefully, without being discovered or having the blood wiped…

Kinda hard to believe they would be neglectful enough not to try wiping any of the blood off before putting it back in, but I’ll take that. Let’s put it back in and go.

 

**TRUTH BULLET #15: Bloodied weapon inside of a toy**

 

_With that, a bell rings harshly from above, along with the high-pitched voice of Shishou._

 

 **Shishou:** Attention please! The investigation time is up! Now, all patrons present and well, please head to the entrance hall of the library on the first floor. Special punishments await those who defy this process of the game!

 

_So here it is… The trial. The part where we have to play judge and jury, to pinpoint the person who has enough evil in their heart to end Okuno Shouma’s life._

 

_When we got to the entrance hall, most of the others are already there, standing in a circle inside the hall._

 

 **Kamisaka:** Um, why are you guys standing like this?

 

 **Kioku:** We told everyone to do so. Now, go join the circle too.

 

_Kamisaka and I stand onto the last gaps of the circle, and instantly a great rumbling noise sounds._

 

 **Fujimura:** Wait, what are we doing now?

 

 **Shishou:** Heading to the trial room, of course!

 

_The circular part of the hall on which we are standing now start descending all of a sudden, taking all fifteen of us and the robotic crows down into a circular downward elevator of sorts._

 

 **Maeshiro:** Is any of this even real anymore? How can you guys be wealthy enough to build an elevator like this into a library?

 

 **Shishou:** [Snorts] Don’t worry kiddo, you will start doubting everything here soon enough!

 

_Doubt everything here… ? Sure, I do think I’m starting to doubt people again, the slight streak of my misanthropic tendencies intensifying into distrust for everyone in this room, into clearer comprehension of everything ugly in all of us. I’ve tried to understand everyone and unite everyone and it all ended with a corpse and a pair of hands full of blood in them._

 

_Okuno Shouma… Like me, he never believed too much in the goodness of others, and while I did turn around way earlier than him, he had gradually started to believe, like me. And that ended with him dead._

 

_One of us killed him and even now, they are still walking free. They are still branded with a look that says “not guilty” like the rest of us._

 

_And the only thing we could do, hopefully, the best thing we could do here at all—is to find them._

 

 

**[PART 4: DEADLY LIFE - END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN grammarly nearly kills me again by showing me more than fifty grammatical mistakes in the draft. screams a little.
> 
> but anyway i finally get through this and update so here! we are finally through investigation!! i'll give u all a little hints: i've already spoiled who is the culprit. 
> 
> have fun figuring it out!!


End file.
